Frozen
by brownie20
Summary: Hermione's heart has frozen and neither time nor space can melt away the ice. To make matters worse she is sent to America to find rogue Death Eaters. Little does she know she in for much more than she bargained for. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this is my first fanfiction for Harry Potter/Twilight crossover and I am reposting all the chapters because I went through them all and broke up the paragraphs and fixed a lot of spelling and stuff. So if you all have time read through everything again, because I fixed a lot of stuff. But this is the same story, a Hermione Granger fan fiction, and over all I hope you like where this story is going. So please review and ENJOY! More chapters will be coming!

Chapter 1

*Hermione's point of view*

One year, one very long year has slowly passed by. The seasons changed; the bright green leaves are shriveling and falling in reds and browns. Once the leaves touched the ice covered ground the once autumn turns into a winter wonderland of winter, where the ice that carved itself around the corners of my window was nowhere near as cold and thick as the ice that formed around my battered heart. But as the snow melted away and spring started to come into bloom, my heart stayed frozen; forever cemented into the past. But not even the changes of the season could change me; I was still frozen, still broken. Time could only heal so much, and as my physical scars slowly faded, they will forever be present just like the mental scars that will forever haunt me every night in my dreams.

The war has been over for about a year and it was time for me to try to move on; actually let me re-phrase that the Order thinks that it is time for me to move on. So here I am, standing in the Seattle Washington airport. It was my choice to travel the muggle fashion instead of just popping over to America. As I waited for my bag to appear on the bag belt I could not help but think about why the Order decided to pick me for this particular mission. Harry and Ron were not that entirely thrilled when they learned that I was chosen to go overseas to investigate the rouge Death Eaters.

In one of Voldermont's last attempts at winning the war he sent over a few of his less loyal servants for unknown reasons, and it was my job to go and find the remaining Death Eaters and discreetly crush their plans and in doing so bring them back to the ministry for punishment. To be quite honest no one was particularly happy with me heading over, especially alone. Molly nearly pitched a fit, mostly because life was finally getting somewhat normal again. Ron and I had finally come to terms with our break up; it was more of a mutual agreement, but it didn't mean that didn't hurt any less. Especially since Ron was able to move on much faster than I. But it was for the best. We agreed to disagree leaving me alone while Harry was off proposing to Ginny at any moment and Ron was very happy with Lavender. However even with the disagreements that we all had during our travels, Harry and Ron had to agree that I had become one of the best spies/assailants the wizarding world had ever seen; and I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

Nevertheless as my thoughts were brought back into focus I watched as my black bag finally came out and round the belt. With my trusty little bag secured around me; I took my much larger bag and silently went to the nearest bathroom, where inside I quickly shrunk my bigger travel bag using a basic shrinking spell and carefully nestled it down into little bag that still had the handy expansion charm. While I was there I decided to do some quick freshening up since I had been on that plane for what seemed like forever. I could feel the bags under my eyes getting bigger and bigger. Once I was finished I took a moment to collect myself but instead I found myself just staring into the mirror. Taking a good hard look at the reflection in the mirror I could not help but wonder who was this girl staring back at me? The girl standing here now seemed so much different from the once shy and timid girl that I used to be. My hair had stayed mostly the same, except now I usually kept it pulled back into a low ponytail. The only major changes are the ones that I try the hardest to hide, my scars. Throughout the war I had obtained many scars and I try very hard to keep them hidden; the hardest being one of the last scars that I received after being held captive for nearly a month; the scars that now adore my face. It was a time that I really hate re-living and sadly the scars are a constant reminder of all the horrific events that happened to me. My only escape is an old pair of silver avider sunglasses my father used to wear; it helps to hide both my scars and the sadness and harshness that had ripped away at my once vibrant eyes. Spending far too much time in the bathroom I departed the airport and took a taxi to what my new home would be until I discover the where a bout's of all the Death Eaters; the forests of Forks Washington.

The drive to Forks was actually quite beautiful and as we got closer the forest was growing denser. The only downfall to this place was the weather; it was raining and from what the taxi driver told me that was the usual weather for this area, rain. I had just come from a country that rained constantly and deep down I was looking forward for some well needed sunshine, instead I was met with more and more rain. As I stared out the window my mind drifted off to faraway places and before I knew it I was snapped back to reality by the nice taxi driver who had said "miss" for most likely the fourth time, and with a sigh I realized that I was finally at my destination. After paying the driver and watching him pull away I came to the conclusion that this was going to one bloody hell of an unfortunate mission for me. I was standing in the pouring rain on the outskirts of a town called Forks wondering what in the world I should do first. "Better get to work." I said to myself, making my way into the dark woods. But as I disappeared within the trees I was unaware of the hooded figure what was also standing in the rain alone; vanishing as a crack of lighting blinded the sky.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hermione's point of view*

It has been a little over a week since I had arrived at Forks Washington, and it has rained every single day. I found a decent area in the woods were there was just of enough of a clearing for my tent, but not enough so it was a noticeable area. I had made camp and put up a fair amount of protection spells and started to plan out my next course of action. Sitting at my little table drinking a nice hot cup of my favorite tea I scanned over the maps of the forest that I was currently camping in. Apparently most of the forest was part of a Native American reservation and the rest was part of a national park. From the outside Forks seemed like any other small town, where nothing interesting could ever really happen. But after some research there appeared to be recent reports of people going missing inside these mysterious woods. It was then that I decided that it was time for me to go visit the local library and go through their newspaper archives to see if I can gather any more information on the so called "bear reports". However this trip was not all pure business; I also desperately needed a new book to read.

Around 9am I made my into the little town of Forks and it was the first day I had ever seen sunshine since I had arrived here in America, and I could not help but smile. The sunshine always seemed to brighten up my day, literally! It took me about an hour to make it to the library and it was your stereotypical small town library, which was located in the main town square. The second that I walked into the charming little building a calmness swept over me as the familiar scent of old books filled my nose. My smile grew even more as I realized that it was a Thursday, so the library was completely empty; except for the kind librarian who greeted me when I entered. I had the entire place to myself.

I could have spent days sitting inside that tiny library mulling over the hundreds of books that it held. I wasn't used to American style literature, but it was a refreshing change from the books I had read back home. But after about five hours I decided that it was time for me to make my journey back to my camp site. I had done an incredible amount of research, pouring over many different articles; anything that seemed out of the ordinary or had anything to do with the bear reports I looked over. But before I left I made sure to get a library card and checked out a few books as well.

As I stepped outside I was pleased to see that my perfect day was only getting better; I was surprisingly welcomed by the bright sun shining down on me and a cool breeze. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to take some time to check out the town; it would be much better personally to survey the area when it was not pouring rain. So I set out, taking in all that the little town had to offer; which in all honestly wasn't a lot. It actually was about the same size as Hogsmade, but the atmosphere was something completely of its own. The air was thick with hidden mysteries, secrets that were never meant to be revealed. There was something defiantly different and it was getting harder and harder to suppress the overwhelming curiosity. Once again my mind started to drift away where my head was swimming with all the possibilities that this town could offer.

As I walked I didn't have any real particular direction in mind so I just followed the road to see where it would take me. It wasn't until I heard footsteps running up from behind me that I became instantly on guard; gripping my wand that was safely hidden inside my pocket. I didn't look up until the footsteps where in passé with mine, and it was then that I realized that I had completely and utterly forgotten my main plan of staying out of the public eye. I had managed to walk all the way to the town's public high school right when it was being dismissed, and I had attracted many stares from the students existing the parking lot. With a sigh I kept on walking attempting to ignore the blond boy that was trying so desperately to get my attention.

"Hey you don't look like you are from around here? Are you visiting?" The blond boy said who was completely ignoring the yells from a girl who was still standing in the parking lot. If I had to guess she must be his girlfriend or something. At this point I could not help but look up; he was about the same height as Ron; which cause a slight ache deep down inside me. But I made sure to never show my true emotions on my exterior. The only feature that really stood out was the boy's eyes; they reminded me so much of Harry's eyes, only blue. I suddenly realized that I had not slowed down my walk, making the boy have to jog a little to keep up with me.

"My name is Mike, there is going to be a party on the beach near the reservation tomorrow night. If you are still around you should come." Mike said now jogging so that he was more in front of me, I could not help but smile at his determination. So with a shrug I said maybe and smiled as I bid him goodbye and crossed the street; heading in a new direction. Mike took the hint and started to head back to the parking lot where the girl was still yelling at him; she was indeed his girlfriend.

As I traveled down the new road I could not help but smile a little, it has been a long time since I was noticed, and not to mention it was by the opposite sex. Unfortunately I had a mission that was my top priority and there was no time for socializing. After a few minutes of walking I decided to head back to my camp site. With a quick glace to make sure no one was around I pushed my way through the brush and back into the woods.

The brilliant sun was just about to set, as a since of sadness washed over me. After meeting Mike it reminded me of all the normal aspects of life that I had missed out on. Now I do not regret for one second the choices I made, but it never seemed to ease the loneliness that would haunt me when the night over took the day. By now the sun was very low making the sky look like a canvas of water colors, where the clouds where big brush strokes of pinks, purples, and blues. As I walked my heart began to pick up in speed as I realized I was not alone in these dark secretive woods. Gripping my wand I kept walking forward, taking in my surrounds incase I needed to find an area for cover.

Suddenly the footsteps that where following me had come to a halt, making me go on full alert. I too slowed down and started to silently pull out my wand; my eyes scanning everything in sight. The air had turned cold, and it was then that I realized that I was in one bloody hell of a bad situation. I too had now come to a stop, I steadied my breathing and strained my ears to see if I could pick up on where my follower had disappeared to.

"Hello my little mudblood. What are the chances of meeting your beautiful face out here in the middle of nowhere? Aren't I a lucky man to be so close to one of the golden trio; the brightest witch of our age." My heart stopped as well as my breathing. I could feel how close he was to me as I froze in my spot. He leaned in from behind me and whispered sinister words into my ear.

"Well, well you smell absolutely delicious tonight, Miss Granger." he said as he held my hair close to his face, inhaling all my scent. It took me a moment to register the complement, and then I realized that it was not a complement that anyone would want. The situation went from bad to downright dangerous, and instantly by brain went into full throttle.

"Should I be saying thank you, or should I be asking what you are doing here in America? Or did you not hear? The war is over, Harry Potter won, and your dear Lord Voldermont is dead." I said with a sneer, but not even a second after the words left my lips the Death Eater instantly appeared right in front of me, our faces only mere inches apart. It took a great deal of effort for me to remain emotionless and to keep my composer. But I remained still and stood my ground with my head held high, eyes forward; refusing to show the ever growing fear that was building up inside of me. For there was something not right about this Death Eater, and I had a sickening feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Never say the Dark Lords name you filthy mudblood!" The Death Eater snarled as he made an attempt to grab me. However figured he was not going to take this news particularly well so I started to apparate back to my camp site, but I was caught off guard by the Death Eaters incredible speed. In a blink of an eye he had pushed me so hard that I flew back at least ten feet; it would have been further if I didn't make contact with a tree. As my body finally touched the ground I was sure that I had broken a few ribs. But I had experienced worse pain in the past and was instantly back on my feet, wand out and ready.

We went back and forth sending out various spells and deflecting them. I was growing more and more nervous as I had figured out the truth behind this Death Eater; he was a vampire, and if his speed didn't reveal his true identity it was his blood red eyes. My mind was going into over drive as we fought, spells bouncing off trees and rocks. I had never seen a vampire in person, but I had done plenty of reading on the subject and what worried me was having a vampire so close to a town filled with innocent people. My new focus was making sure that the fight did not get anywhere near the main roads or the town. I had to protect the people of Forks. That was my new priority. However it was getting increasingly harder to fight off not only a powerful wizard, but also a fully developed vampire.

Spells where getting more difficult to deflect, mostly because no matter what direction I turned to he was already there. At this point I knew it was time to start unleashing my more reserved tricks, so I started to use teleportation instead of apparition. Only a few wizards had ever perfected teleportation, me being one of them. It was much more useful due to the fact that unlike apparition when you teleport you can teleport anything you want and in retrospect what you didn't want teleported won't follow you. So each time the vampire got his hands on me I would teleport out and away. With apparition if he had got a hold of me he would be apparated with me as well. This was clearly pissing him off more and more, but for me it was a lifesaver for I was slowly moving the fight deeper and deeper into the woods.

Never the less even with my tricks the overall control of the battle was slowly slipping out of my figures and I was growing incredibly tired. I had taken quite the beaten during the battle, broken bones, cuts and it was getting much harder to keep my mind focused. But no matter what I did I wasn't having any effect on the Death Eater, I wasn't even leaving any scratches on him. To make matters worse we were nearing an old road and I could only pray that no one would drive by and see the blinding battle that was ranging on in the woods.

Just when I thought that I had gotten some distance and time to catch my breath I was sadly mistaken; as I turned around there he was, hand gripped tightly around my throat. In an instant I was lifted off the ground and that's when true fear engulfed my soul; this was it, this was the end. I wish I had time to say goodbye one last time to all the people that I love. But just like the other times I was not lucky to have death granted to me, instead torture seemed to be my only friend in this world. It only took the Death Eater a second to cause some serious damage. I was thrown against a tree and before I could even hit the ground I was caught and then thrown against another tree, and right when he was going to smash me against a very large rock, as I presumed, I heard that all too familiar crack and another voice entered the picture. At this point I had to use all my strength to stay conscious as the voices faded in and out. I could not really grasp everything they were saying but before I knew it I was being thrown one last time up high into the air. This was it, I was defiantly going to die and no one will ever know where I was or where to find me. When my body finally made contact with the ground I slowly allowed myself to drift off to into a well deserved sleep. I had to admit there are only so many times that you can cheat death and I had definitely cheated death one too many times. It was finally time for me to meet death and hopefully follow him to the heavens. The last thing I remember was seeing the beautiful canvas that was the evening sky. The mixtures of pinks, purples, and blues; it was a glorious site to see as the colors faded away to blackness.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Rosalie's point of view*

So much has been happen in the past few years, so much. Edward has finally found his one true love, too bad she's an absolute idiot in my personal opinion. Now thanks to her wolves are popping up everywhere, and vampires are constantly invading our home; they are basically knocking on our door for heaven's sake. Seriously when will things ever be normal around here?

I had just left my job at the local hospital where I have been working as an apprentice under Carlisle; he has been working alongside me to help me get my medical degree. In all honesty the whole medical school aspect was quite easy; over the past few years I had been working silently on the side trying to finish medical school. The only difficult part was the learning to control myself when constantly being around humans and even more so human blood. It took Carlisle hundreds of years to gain complete control of himself, and I am proud to say I can now walk besides Carlisle in a hospital and not be bothered one bit. It was defiantly not easy and sometimes I find that I need to recompose myself, but over all I have made a great deal of progress over the years.

As I was driving down the old road that led to our home I could not help but sigh as it started to rain again, and it wasn't just raining it was pouring. Times like these are really the only times when I am glad to have super human abilities, even though the rain was coming down in thick sheets I never slowed down my speed as my little sport car easily slid around a corner. Over the years I have had the opportunity to learn how to drive in all types of weather conditions.

Noticing that I had been driving in complete silence I turned on the radio; I wasn't always happy with the new tunes that were being created these days but sometimes I find things I like. However suddenly I noticed something out the corner of my eye. As I looked out into the torrential rain I could see something walking out from the woods. Now, even though years and years of driving can be useful; nothing can help you when it's the car that loses control. As I was trying to stop to see who could possibly be walking around at this time at night; my car started to skid and I was only barely able to maneuver the car so that instead of hitting whoever or whatever was outside, I just slowly rolled off onto the side the road and into a lovely ditch. 11pm, had been working all day around complaining people; this person better be ready for one pissed off blond.

After taking a moment to compose myself I grabbed my umbrella and stepped outside into the pouring rain. Looking back at where I was coming from, I remembered seeing the idiot who was outside jump. It was there sad attempt at avoiding my car, so they dove off to the side. This was seriously so annoying.

Hey!...HEY!... Hey is anyone out there?...HELLO!" I yelled out into the now brewing storm; the weather managed to go from bad to extremely bad in less than ten minutes. However it did not take me long to pick up the scent of blood and I went right into doctor mode. In a flash I was next to person that I almost struck with my car and I was horrified by what I found.

It was a young girl, just about Bella's age if I had to guess, and she was practically laying there dead in the rain. I quickly felt her neck for a pulse and was even more surprise to see that she was in fact alive. There was no time to think about what could have possibly happened to her, but as much as I could tell it was something more than just her jumping out of the way of my car. Seeing that she was clearly unconscious I took the opportunity to quickly push my car back up and onto the road. Then as carefully as I could I lifted the unknown girl and slid her into my backseat of my car. There was no time for an ambulance, and to be honest the best doctor in the world was less than five minutes away; Carlisle. I took off driving, far over the speed limit, and on the way I called Carlisle to give him the heads up.

Less than five minutes after I found the girl I was pulling up the familiar drive way that led to our home, Carlisle was already standing in the garage ready to go. Immediately Carlisle and I took the girl down to the newly refurbished basement that was transformed into an all in one medical center. Thanks to our new understanding with the wolves Carlisle thought that it would be better to have a medical center in our home. It was much easier since anyone that had to use this in home hospital could never be treated in a normal one. Within 15 minutes and between the two of us; we had stripped, cleaned, and bandage the girl.

"She has clearly taken one hell of a beating." Carlisle said as he was finishing cleaning up, and it was true. Three broken ribs, a serious concussion, many cuts and some of them very deep, burns covering various parts of her body, and a broken arm; not to mention the amount of blood she lost. It was amazing that she was breathing on her own.

"Time will only tell if she will really make it out alright, hopefully there won't be much infection since we were able to clean the cuts and burns in their early stages." Carlisle said with a weak smile. But as we dimed the lights so she could sleep I could only wonder, who was this girl? There wasn't any identification on her, and her little bag was completely empty. All that we could find was a stick that was concealed in one of her pockets. But I didn't think much of it at the time.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Hermione's Point of View*

No rain. Why can I not hear the rain? I have only been in this area for a short time but if there is one thing I did learn is that it rains here, all the time; and for some reason I cannot hear the rain. That all too familiar pitter patter sound of rain drops hitting whatever surface is above; the howls of the ever moving wind, pushing in new waves of black clouds. There was nothing, nothing what so ever.

My heart rate was going a mile a minute; I could not figure out where I was. From what I could gather I wasn't in the safety of my little tent. It was the overwhelming terror of being back there. The thought of being back in those dark damp dungeons; it tour so viciously at my wounded heart that I could not even bring myself to even slightly open my eyes, the absolute dread of seeing where I truly was. This was a fear that could make your blood run cold, and I could feel the cold sweat starting to form. My breathing started to come in ragged as I became dizzy. My mind swirling as I started to explore all the dark truths of my situation. I couldn't stop myself from trembling, shaking with pure terror of being back there. The distant footsteps that could be heard down the long dark corridor. Feeling the roughness of the stone floor. That was your only reminder that you were alive. Then your heart would come to a complete stop as you heard the click of the iron door and footsteps enter your one and only home and your prison.

Then pain, pure physical and mental pain was what you were greeted with. You promise yourself not to scream, not to show your weakness; but there is only so much one can take. There is only so much torture one can handle. As the last threads of your humanity is stripped away you lay there as the once dry rough stone turns warm and wet with blood, how much more can I take? When will it be over?

As the cold sweat started to pour off me I knew what I had to do, I needed to figure out where I was and then escape. No matter how much pain I was in; or the amount of panic that was building inside of me. Bloody hell it doesn't even matter what might lie; I was not going to be prisoner to anyone ever again.

Bit by bit, my eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to be welcomed to not a dark, cold, damp room; but instead a cream colored room. Even more so, I was extremely glad that the room was dimmed and not completely black. It was instead lightly lit, so my eyes had time to adjust. As my heart slowed down to a somewhat normal passé, I became so confused. Where could I possibly be? The room resembled that of a hospital room. Did that mean I was in a hospital? Oh Merlin now if I was in a real hospital that will make my life so much more complicated. However after much consideration I came to the conclusion that this was not your ordinary hospital.

Gradually I took in my immediate surrounds. There was a little bed side table to my right with a vase filled with a wide variety of wild flowers; on my other side there looked to be a monitor like thing, blinking lights and all. As I followed the wires from the monitor I realized I was attached to it. I had an IV, heart monitors, everything. This was most definitely weird. It was then I finally I let myself take in the damage that was done to me, and as I scanned my body the events of the past fight started to slowly come back into focus. Arm in a sling; that seemed about right. Every breath I inhaled hurt, so most likely a few broken ribs; brilliant I wonder which tree I was smashed into the cause that kind of damaged? Over all not too bad, if only I could find my bag; I could only pray that no one took it. Yet I was so happy to be surprised to see my little bag hanging on the side of a chair that was nestled in the corner of the room, and even more so I could see my wand sticking out of it. Suddenly a wave of panic washed over me; does whoever took care of me know that I am a witch? However there wasn't much time to worry about that. Right now I needed to get my bag and get some medicine.

I was far too weak to use wand-less magic at the moment, so my only other choice was getting up and walking over to the other side of the room. Now why is it that when you are tired and sore does the smallest of distances look like it could be miles away? Seriously the bloody chair is only on the other side of the room, but to me, walking over to it seemed harder than swimming over the Atlantic Ocean back to England. Little by little I attempted to sit up, and with each breath I took a stab of pain ripped at my chest. By the time I was fully sitting up I was completely out of breathe and it felt my like chest was on fire. Never the less I pushed through the pain and slid my feet around so the tips of my toes where just touching the cold floor.

I tested the waters first; seeing how much weight I could put on my legs. After taking a moment to steady myself I started to make my way over to the other side of the room. It took me what felt like an eternity; but I managed to get my bag and made it back to my bed. Once I laid my head back down I was shocked to see that now my whole body seemed to be burning. After a few deep shaky breathes everything went back to normal and I quickly started too rummaged through my bag. It didn't take me long, but thanks the potions that Madame Pomfrey gave me long before the war started; I had healed all my broken bones, and closed up the more gruesome cuts and burns. Like Madame Pomfrey had once said the potions where no pumpkin juice, but it got the job done. As much as I hated to admit it I knew that the best thing I could do was lay low and rest. Then I will make my get away. But I had to admit that after my little trip across the room and all the instant healing my body endured, I was absolutely exhausted; and before I knew it my eyes slide closed and I drifted off into a well needed deep sleep.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Hermione's point of view*

It had been about five days since my battle with the Death Eater; most of these five days involved me sleeping. At first my slumber was a much welcomed peaceful sleep; yet as my body healed the endlessly nightmares that visited me when I closed my eyes soon came back. So here I am lying in an unknown bed, having to take deep shaky breaths as a lovely cold sweat was dripping off of me. Not a pleasant way for anyone to wake up, but seeing that my nightmares had finally returned ensured me that it was indeed time for me to make my escape and get back on track with my mission. The Death Eaters have had far too much time to do god knows what, and it was my job to stop them no matter what the cause.

I laid there for a little while trying to take in everything around me. I could hear footsteps up above leaving me with the impression that I was in some sort of a cellar. I had a very strange feeling that I wasn't in a prison or a hospital, but in a house of some sort. Never the less it was now or never as I slowly sat up and as carefully as I could I started removing all the IV's, unnecessary bandages, and slid out of my arm sling. After I did a quick cleaning of the room, I grabbed my trusty little bag and secured on my favorite avider sunglasses. I was so relieved to find them along side my wand and that they were not broken in the fight; I would have been absolutely devastated if I had lost them. The potions that Madame Promfery had given me certainly did the job of healing my injuries, but since I used just a potion instead of properly being treated using a combination of magic and potions I was only healed enough to walk and such, but aparating was most likely out of the question. Knowing my luck I would most likely aparate into a bloody tree or something. So regretfully I had to play it safe and I was forced to escape the old fashion way, on foot.

As I tip toed outside of the little cream colored room I became more and more confused on where I was exactly. Not to mention who ever treated me didn't really give a damn about my clothes, for I was stuck in a little hospital nightgown. My only god savor was that they left my underwear and bra on me. However I was rather pleased and shocked when I found myself standing in a laundry room of all places. With a silent blessing to the gods above I quickly walked over to the washer and drier machines and searched for any cloths that could possibly fit. To my dismay apparently there were a lot of males that lived here, for all I could find was men's jeans and t shirts. Wasting far too much time I quickly found the smallest pair of jeans and shirt and got changed as fast as possible. Now it was time for the more difficult part of the escape; getting by whoever was upstairs. Cautiously I crept up the stairs, pausing to sit on the top stair; listening to the conversation that was taking place just outside the door that led to the cellar.

"Edward where you able to figure out anything on who might our guest be and where she came from?" Said a very calm voice that seemed faintly familiar. The moment the words hit my ears I was shocked, his words were literally like velvet. However I had to keep focus because the main subject of the conversation seemed to be about me.

"Well the only information I can gather was what I saw last week when Bella and I went to pick up our transcripts. The same day that Rosalie found her. When we were leaving I only quickly saw what Mike Newton was thinking. Apparently he met her, but there was no name or anything connected to his thoughts." Now who ever said this had an even more silky smooth voice than the first guy; but what was he saying about seeing what that Mike kid was thinking? Things were getting stranger and stranger.

"Hhhmmm I see, well this is most defiantly an interesting situation; and you were not able to read any of her thoughts?" The first voice said. There seemed to be a lot of concern in his voice, who in the world were these people?

"No. She seems to be just like Bella, I cannot see anything and it is driving me crazy. Clearly she has been having nightmares and I was hoping if I could piece together those than we can figure out what happened to her. But I can't pick up anything." The second voice stated with a deep sigh, dripping with annoyance and anger. Apparently reading minds is his specialty and it was driving him mad that he couldn't read mine. I couldn't help but giggle to myself; I love it when I can outsmart people.

"Is everything alright Carlisle?" Said a new voice that came into the picture. Her voice was almost like a song, so light and cheerful.

"Well to be honest I have a bad feeling about this girl, when we were treating her we found other scars, and these types of scars I haven't seen since my more early years of practicing." Said the first voice, he seemed so sad and what was even more sad was the fact I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Said a brand new voice. Another girl and from her voice I could tell that she was a little bit on the shyer side.

'Torture. I didn't think there were any groups of people in this day and age that still used those kinds of methods. But the marks are as clear as day. She has the words mud blood carved into her forearm and even worse there is the word mud branded on the back of her neck. I haven't seen that sort of thing since the around 1700's." The first voice concluded. But immediately my mid was reeling. Did he see all my scars? The 1700's? Who where these people? Immortals? I just could not wrap my mind around the situation, and I was growing increasingly more nervous that pretty soon they will soon discover my identity.

Thankfully the conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a phone; thank you Merlin I did not know how much more my mind can take in one sitting. I sat there as still as possible as one of the people appeared to have excited the room to answer the phone, while the others stayed. Less than a minute later someone returned.

"That was Sam on the phone. He said that they had discovered something interesting in the woods. They are going to come over to speak to us. Apparently what they found deserves an in person description." I recognized the voice who must have answered the phone; he was the mind reader. I could only pray that this Sam did not find my camp site. Even though I had a good deal of protection spells cast around my site, when I was recovering to protect my mind I had to refocus my energy on my mental barriers and not the barriers around my tent. I can only hope my protection spells stayed intact and now more than ever I needed to get the bloody hell out of here.

"Is the entire pack coming?" asked the shy girl, her voice was filled with nerviness and sorrow. "Is Jake coming?" Unfortunately she was cut off as distant knocks could be heard. This time everyone left the room and it was finally now or never.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Jacob's point of view*

Life could not be any less cruel. The girl of my dreams is off planning her wedding with the one person I hate the most, and to make matters worse her future husband is a blood sucker. To add onto the cruelty because he is a blood sucker, him and his whole little family have attracted other blood suckers into Forks. Now with the sudden appearance of vampires the fate of the younger members of my tribe have been given the power to shift into giant bear size wolves whenever a leach was close by.

So here I am a shape shifter; when I get really pissed or near a blood sucker I turn into a giant wolf that's the size of a horse. Being a wolf has its ups and downs but right now the only downfall that keeps racing in and out of my mind is the stupid choice that I made. I could not understand why the hell I gave up the right to be the alpha male, leader of the pack. At first I didn't want to even be a member of the pack let alone the leader. However standing on the door step of the Cullen's home with the one girl I love is inside holding hands with that ice cold bastard really made me regret the choice I made. If I was the leader I would have said screw you all and made all the blood suckers leave. But that meant that Bella would leave as well. Damn it all to hell when did life get so complicated?

Sam made the call to contact the Cullen's; and as much as I hated to admit it, it was for good reasons. A few days ago Leah and Seth ran into the weirdest blood sucker we had ever seen. He was wearing all back with an unusual silver mask. To make this blood sucker even more annoying than the others we had faced, this one, was like magic. He just kept popping up here and there; laughing the whole time. Each time we got even somewhat close that annoying crack would appear and the leach would go poof. Gone, in thin air! There was no denying it that he was a vampire, we could smell him a mile away; but there was something more to him and we were hoping the Cullen's might have an idea.

My little pity party was rudely interrupted however when I could hear Edwards's thoughts slipping into my own. Then to add onto my disgust it was him who answered the door, Bella right behind him.

"Thank you all for coming over. Please come in." Edward said with a weak smile. He knew to keep out of my head, yet every chance he gets he tries. However for some reason he didn't seem like he was in the mood for a mind war.

"Thank you, but do you all mind if we discuss this outside? A few of our members are not that good at staying in control and I don't want us to be responsible for breaking something." Sam said with a deep chuckle, and it was true I had to do everything in my power to stay calm when I see Bella next to her leach, and Seth is still new at being a wolf. He can change at any time. With a nod Edward and Bella disappeared behind the door and a second later all the Cullen's were outside.

"Thank you for letting us come over, there has been odd things happening in the woods during the past few days." Sam said using his more alpha voice. Their leader of the clan, Carlisle, nodded in agreement.

"What unusual things have you seen?" Carlisle asked looking actually very concern. Out of all the blood suckers he was one of the only ones that I respected.

"Well first of all a few us of have ran into some weird vampires; they keep crossing into our land then back onto yours. We cannot tell if he is moving at a speed so fast that we cannot see him? Or if there is something more to him? There seems to be a few of them wearing all black clothes and silver masks; have you seen or heard of these vampires?" Sam said; looking around for any sort of indication that someone knew the answer to our problem. However instead we were met with curious looks and shaking heads.

"No we have not seen anything like that but for now on we will assist on patrols if you would like and see if we can communicate with these new vampires. Maybe we can learn what their true purpose is." Carlisle said looking to the other Cullen's for their approval.

"That sounds fine, we will start up again the usual patrol and we will keep in touch, especially if we find out anything new. So far the only clue we have is this strange camp site that's on the eastern end of our boarder near the creek." Sam said looking to Seth. It was Seth that found the camp site, but this wasn't your ordinary hey kids lets go camping kind of deal.

"May I ask what was strange about the camp site?" Carlisle said stealing a glance over to the blond vampire; I think her name was Rose or something? But as I looked over Bella was not too far behind; standing next to that ass hole Edward. Taking in a deep breath I had to stay focused. Now was not the time to fight with wonder boy.

"Well Seth here found the camp site and from what he has told us, you can only see the camp site but you cannot get close to it. There is a tent and everything, I went to see it for myself, but when you try to actually approach the tent there is like an invisible barrier." Sam conclude, and for once we all had the same expression on our faces, wolves and vampires alike; pure confusion.

"You mean you physically cannot get near the tent? You can't even touch it?" The littlest of the leeches said, Alice! That's her name.

"No, and there clearly has been someone who lived there. We found the camp site about two days ago and we have been constantly watching it. But no one has returned to it yet. There's a little tent, fire pit, even a little camp chair. Whoever made that camp seemed to be there to stay." Sam said; sadness in his eyes. So many people have gone missing in those woods, and it never gets easier; especially when the police have to be involved.

Suddenly everyone started to look around because somewhere there was a clapping noise, then out of nowhere a loud crack cut through the air and the abnormal vampire appeared out of thin air.

"Hello my brothers and sisters, and hello to you! You little smelly mutts. Isn't today one perfectly cloudy day. God I love this country. People here are so much fun." The hooded bloodsucker said with a sneer. Everyone was on guard. I had immediately moved over closer to Bella; but Edward was already ahead of me and had placed her firmly behind him.

"Hhmmm I smell a fresh human, why doesn't she smell delicious." The hooded vampire said, tilting his head so his mask was facing where Bella was. Both Edward and I were ready to rip that vampire into shreds if he even took one step towards Bella.

"Oh don't worry young lads, do not worry. I am not allowed to have any human blood, not at the moment at least. I am interested in the other human you have here, the mudblood. So if you can go fetch her please and I will be on my way." The hood vampire declared waving his hand in a mocking motion. All of us wolves were out of the loop; what other person was there? Carlisle became very serious and cautiously approached the vampire.

"What is your business with the girl? We found her injured and she is in no condition to be going anywhere." Carlisle said, slowly I noticed the other Cullen's making a barrier between the new leach and their house.

"She is alive that's why. She is a traitor and a half blood. She is not worthy of being on this earth and it is time that we put the mudbloods back in their places." The hooded vampire declared; you could see his eyes behind the mask as they were growing an even deeper shade of red while he continued to sniff the air.

"Well I am sorry I cannot let you take her, not when she is in my home. If you want her that desperately than you all will have to go through us to get to her." Carlisle said looking at Sam for support. Sam nodded his head in agreement. Even though we didn't know why this bloodsucker wanted this mystery girl; she was still a human and it is our job to protect her.

"Well then let the games begin!" Roared the hooded vampire. All of a sudden he was holding a very weird stick and with one flick of his wrist a ball of light shot out of the tip of it and struck a tree that was close to the house. When we all looked to the tree were the ball had hit we were shocked to see a giant hole in the center of the tree truck. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"HAHAHAAAAAA! DID YOU LIKE MY LITTLE WARNING SHOT! NEXT TIME I WONT MISS!" The dark hooded yelled! He had gone crazy! Yelling things that we couldn't even understand and with one quick jab of his stick an even bigger ball of light appeared. Scratch that it was a stream of fire that was coming out of the end his stick and it was heading right toward us. Now I know that we are a group of shape shifters and vampires, but when you have a crazy dude shouting words and flinging a stick around that spits out fire! Well sometimes you become what I call, a deer in the headlights. Stuck dead in your spot and that's what we were. We were stuck; too shocked to register that hell was going on. In less than a second we will all be engulfed in flames. But suddenly a faint crack could be heard and what we all saw next was something that you had to see to believe.

Standing right in front of us, directly in the center of the stream of fire was a girl. It took a second to realize what was happening, but then it became clear. She was parting the fire like a rock parting water as it flowed down a stream. She was dividing the fire with her bare hands! Gradually the fire came to a stop and the girl flew out her arms, dispersing the remaining fire. The smell of burnt hair and flesh was overwhelming. Was this the girl Carlisle was taking care of? Who in the world was she?

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Jacob's point of view*

As the smoke cleared a silence settled over the group. Everyone was too stunned to even move. The girl that stood in the middle of a stream of fire is still standing; somehow she is still alive. It wasn't until the hooded bloodsucker broke the silence that we were all snapped out of our dazes, focused on the situation at hand.

"Decided to join us Miss Granger? I was wondering when you were going to intervene." The hood vampire said as he slowly started to circle the silent girl.

"It is very impolite to not answer when spoken to Miss Granger. Didn't your muggle parents ever teach you manners?" The hooded vampire snickered inching his way closer and closer to the girl. However even though the vampire was getting dangerously close the girl never moved; she stayed perfectly still, eyes forward, showing no fear by the advancing vampire.

"Now, now Miss Granger I am here for a specific reason. It has been stated that you said the Dark Lord name; and not only did you say the Dark Lord's name, you said that he was dead. Now Miss Granger I think that it is time for me to teach you a lesson, and even more so, it is time for me to remind you where mudbloods like you belong. Don't you agree?" The hood vampire snarled. By now the vampire was standing right in front of the girl, their faces only inches apart.

"Hhmmmm, oh Miss Granger, if only you were not a filthy mudblood." Mocked the creepy vampire. Now this was getting weird; the vampire was so close to the girl their bodies were practically touching as the leach whispered menacing words into her ear.

As I stole a glance over to Bella to make sure she was alright but as I did Edward's thoughts crept into mine and I instantly I knew why Edward looked like he was going to tear that vampire to sheds at any second. Together we both got a glimpse into the mind of the masked bloodsucker and what we saw might haunt me for the rest of my life. Bits and pieces of different visions; visions of blood, dead bodies laying everywhere, but most of all was a vision of him doing the most horrific things to a girl. A dark cold room, wet with mildew and blood, she sat in the far corner not moving, yet somehow the since of determination was radiating off her. He was there, laughing, as he held out his stick; speaking in an unknown language as long stream of red light dispensed out from his stick. The moment the light touched the girl our minds were pierced with screams; screams of pure pain.

I couldn't handle it; I couldn't stand to hear the screaming, I had to break the connection between Edward and I. I didn't get a good look at the girls face in the vision but I had a sickening feeling that it was the same girl that was standing right here in front of us. Hatred; absolute pure hatred was building up inside of me like a volcano about to burst. Who could ever do such horrible things to someone; she did not deserve it. She barely looked any older than me or Bella for god's sake. Somewhere deep, deep, down this overwhelming need, no it was more than that, it felt like if I did not protect this girl than my life would end with hers.

"Your silence speaks a thousand words, Miss Granger, so I will make sure to make your last moments on earth as painful as possible." As the bloodsucker spoke those last words a crack stab through the air and it was like an alarm going off warning of the impending danger.

In an instant the bloodsucker was back about ten feet away from the girl; sending out more balls of light. We all ran for cover; I wanted so desperately to run to the girl. I wanted to hold her close and run as far away as possible; but Sam wouldn't let me. Before I knew it he had grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. I could hear his thoughts; "this is out of our hands, it is too dangerous", but I didn't care. I fought against Sam as I had to watch the battle rage on from the side lines. As the balls of light were falling down around the girl like rain it was actually a sight to see, because it looked like she was almost dancing. Showing absolutely no emotion the girl started to weave her way around the balls of light and as she moved her stick was reflecting them. It looked so easy, so effortless. Time almost seemed to come to a stop as the balls of light cascaded around her.

As the smoke settled the masked bloodsucker, who seemed a little taken aback, did not slow down. Finally moving at the speed of a vampire he lunged for the girl head on, but just as his hands gripped around the girls throat her entire body faded away into a cloud of golden smoke. The vampire landed but quickly whirled around, totally not expecting her to just go poof! But as gracefully as she disappeared in that cloud of smoke she reappeared again but this time behind him. With a flick of her wrist a white ball of light shot from it, and when it made contact with the vampire he was thrown back hard off his feet. However that did not keep him down for long, he was getting angrier and angrier, and it was then that the battle went into light speed.

It was difficult to keep track of where the fight was going; the girl and the vampire where popping in and out of thin air; balls of light, fire, and other stuff that I couldn't even described where being sent at each other. Unfortunately finally the bloodsucker got his hands on the girl when they both reappeared in mid air and he threw her hard into the ground. This is when the battle turned downright gruesome.

As the bloodsucker popped back down onto the ground he slowly walked over to where the girl had landed. Losing his mask somewhere in the mist of the fight his grin grew wider and wider; his brilliant red eyes fixated on the girl.

"Oh Miss Granger I heard that you have acquired some new tricks, I now know why they called you the brightest witch of our age. But alas all good things must come to an end; isn't that right Miss Granger? But I do have to say this brings back so many wonderful memories." The vampire chuckled as he pointed his stick directly at the girl.

"_Crucio_."

As the words left the vampire's lips that same red stream of light busted from the end of his stick and struck the girl. At first she didn't do anything, she just lied there curled into a little ball. Until suddenly her screams pierced our ears, sending the vampire into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA HA OH MISS GRANGER! NOW I SEE! NOW I SEE THROUGH YOUR TRICK! THIS IS HOW YOU SURVIVED! BUT IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE BROKEN YOU FINALLY! HAHAHAHAA! I HAVE FINALLY BROKEN THROUGH YOUR DEFENSES! I WILL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED AS THE ONE THAT KILLED HARRY POTTERS BEST FRINED! ONE OF THE GOLDEN TRIO! WHAT 'S THAT MISS GRANGER? ARE YOU IN PAIN? SCREAM MORE FOR ME MISS GRANGER! I KNEW YOUR METAL WALLS WOULD SOON CRUMBLE BENEATH YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAA DIE! DIE! D-I-E!COME ON MISS GRANGER! LET'S HEAR THAT BEAUTIFUL SCREAM!"

It was a horrific sight to see. As I looked around everyone had the same looks of terror and sadness. The girl was lying on the ground; her body distorting and twisting, trying to ease the impact of the obvious pain she was in. All that could be heard was her screams, and even worse her cries. Edward had Bella's face hidden in his chest. I don't blame him, I didn't want Bella too see this either. The blond vampire seemed like she was actually on the verge of tears; and for the first time Carlisle looked defeated. I have never seen so much sadness in his eyes. Who could possible do such a thing, and even worse to an innocent girl, to my... Suddenly it hit me; like a load of bricks it hit me. My heart stopped; it was then I realized that Bella was not my imprint. This girl was, and she was going to die before I even get a chance to see her face. However like the changes in the wind, so did the battle.

As the red light continued to dispense out of the vampires stick, the girl managed to move so that she was kneeling on the ground, her head pressed against the dirt. All of a sudden she pushed her stick out and a blinding light engulfed everything. As the light faded the scene that was set before us was one that I will never forget. The girl had a solid stream of brilliant white light flowing out of her stick and it was connected to the red stream of light that was coming out of the vampires stick. The two lights where attached to together, sparks where flying in all directions. It was a blinding event as the two forces pushed and pulled against each other; neither one seemed to be giving in. Finally I had to pull my eyes away from the light show and really looked at the girl that was in front of me. As a steady stream of blood rushed down the side of her face I was fascinated by the two lights that were being reflected in her silver sunglasses. I wish I could see her eyes, but all I could see was the reflection of the fight that was raging on in front of us.

Then it all came to an abrupt end. The girl broke the connection of the two lights and as she did the vampire was thrown back slightly. In that second the girl made a dash for the vampire and it was like the whole world had been put on slow motion. The girl sprinted to the vampire and with one last leap she held onto her stick with two hands and raised it high above her head. At the same time her stick started to glow and extend so that it looked like she was welding magnificent white sword. As she finally landed she slashed her stick down right across the vampire's chest.

Everything stopped; no one moved. At first it appeared that the girl had missed the vampire as her stick dimmed and returned to normal. However as she slowly stood up the vampire spoke his finally words.

"I…I cannot believe it…I…I…It cannot be true…How can a mud…blood…How can a mudblood….be….the…..the…." But he never finished his sentence, with a silent snap the girls attack finally took its effect. The vampire was literally cut in half and his top torso slowly slid off and away from his remaining half. With a thug, he lied there shaking on the ground. Slowly she pointed her stick at his crippling form and whispered, "Incendio". Instantaneously the vampire was engulfed in flames and soon was reduced to a pile of ashes; slowly being carried away with the wind.

As silence weighed down heavily on the group we could only sit and watch as the girl stared at the pile of ashes that once was the masked vampire. At last I finally got a good look at the girl. She was shorter than Bella and but seemed close in age. She had on jeans that seemed far too big and a black long sleeve shirt that also appeared to be a little too big for her. Her brown hair fell in long smooth curls that twirled around her face; the rest was pulled back into the pony tail. It was hard to get a good look at her face; mostly because she was wearing those silver sunglasses. However the events of the battle were present as well. She had various cuts and burns along her body and her clothes were ripped or burned. But as she stood there she seemed so lost, distant. Like her mind was off in faraway places, different times, and maybe even in different universes for all we knew. But before anyone could say a word the girls head shot up and for the first time she spoke to us.

"I am so sorry".

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Hermione's point of view*

This is going to hurt; it always does. The pain, the memories, the fear; all of it is just a revolving door that never seems to stop. Nothing can end this nightmare. Just when I think I am free, released from my past; it overtakes me. I try so hard to ignore everything like I have done before; but it's too late now.

So here I am running; trying so desperately to escape my past. I had to get away, no matter what the cost. I did not care if I was bleeding, it didn't matter that I could hardly breathe; I had one goal and that was to leave. Run away as fast as possible. Run as if my life depended on it, because it did. I cannot live with this inside of me, this power. I thought I had gained control, but that was a painful lie. I wasn't in control, I was far from that; and the only way to protect the ones I love was to go. I need to disappear and regain control; I must clear my thoughts and refocus because it seemed like my entire world was slowly crumbling all around me. I know that I shouldn't have just fled the way I did; but they wouldn't understand; no one understands. Bloody hell I can't think of this right now, everything is all knotted and twisted so that nothing makes since anymore. I must think of the task at hand; running. Just run as far away as possible and never look back.

At first I did not know where to go. Time seemed distorted as I ran frantically through the thick woods, trying to focus on anything. Anything that would keep my mind somewhat clear. The feel of the cool wind against my face, the sound of my feet crushing the dead leaves on the earth's floor. I couldn't look back; I couldn't let myself dwell the events that just occurred. My thoughts and memories are already haunted enough; I most certainly do not need another rotten memory. Finally I decided to head back to my camp site, it wasn't too far off and hopefully there I can gather myself. Picking up my passé I vaulted over a fallen tree and before I knew it I had entered the safety and shelter of my little camp site. My mind was racing as my body kept shaking uncontrollably; but it was then that I realized there was something warm gently dripping off my hand.

I was completely out of breath as I abruptly slowed down to a walk. But as I headed over to the entrance of my tent I cautiously brought my trembling hand up to reveal a steam of blood pouring out of a fresh cut. Coming now to a stop I could only stand there and stare at the newest cut; one of the many injuries I had received during this entire endeavor. But it was then that I realized that so much has happened, so much. However as I looked at my hand everything began going in and out of focus until I couldn't fight it off anymore. My adrenaline was extinguished as well as all the remaining energy I had left in my battered body. With a deep shaky breathe I finally allowed myself to give in and let the ever growing darkness overtake me. As my body slowly relaxed and the trembling faded away, so did the world around me. I tried to concentrate on the entrance of my tent and even made on last step towards the comfort of my little home when everything became hazy; like a fog engulfing my mind. Then the area around me disappeared into that all too familiar darkness and my last solid memory of this horrid day was the feeling of my body making contact with the cool earth.

As I laid there and the pain gradually wilted away I could not help but realize how wonderful grass could smell. One of my most favorite things in life is the smell of freshly cut grass; sitting on the front steps as father cut the lawn and mother calling me in for a hot cup of tea. If I was to die right now I would die happy because for once my last thought before all the light had evaporated was the smell of cut grass; my most cherished memory.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Jacob's point of view*

I couldn't breathe. I could not breathe. I seriously thought I was having a heart attack. My mind was racing, what had just happened? What was this feeling inside of me? That girl, Granger, whoever! It didn't matter who she was or what her name was, she was gone. The only concrete thought that kept replaying in my mind was her words; I am so sorry? Sorry for what? She didn't do anything wrong and for some reason if I didn't go find her right now and tell her that everything will be alright, I might go crazy.

Even though my mind was being rapidly overtaken by the need, no the desire, to find this girl as fast as humanly possible I couldn't help but also be a little bit scared. Is this what imprinting was like? What about my life? I know that I love Bella and as much as I hate to admit it I have been slowly able to let her go, but what if this girl wasn't the one I want to be with forever? Does this mean I can never fall in love with anyone else? But as her voice whispered into my mind I could only picture her standing beside me.

Suddenly both my mind and heart were overwritten with my wolf instincts; I must find her. She could be hurt, bleeding, alone, or worse in danger. As the idea of someone causing more pain to the girl that suddenly became my entire life, I became overpowered with absolute rage and fury. My body started to termer as images and thoughts flooded through me, erasing all common sense. Everything around me was muted; I could barely hear Sam's voice or feel his handing roughly shaking me. I took me a moment to recompose myself and as I did I realized that the tree that Sam and I had used as a shelter was gradually being crushed. My hands were leaving dents in the side of the tree trunk. I knew that I needed to calm down, but I couldn't; not until I find her. Every second I wasted here was another chance for something bad to happen to her. I have to go and with one serious look at Sam everyone in the pack knew that I was a man on a mission.

Without thinking I took off like a rocket, and in less than one stride I transformed into my wolf form and started to follow the sweet scent of my imprint. I have never run that fast in my entire life. Everything started to blur away as my mind zoned in on her scent. Nothing else was registering and I was completely ignoring the metal yells from my fellow pack members that were frantically trying to keep up with me. Even the leach Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were trying to follow me; but nothing was slowing me down, not until I find her.

As I persistent to run slowly I realized that the girls scent was fading away; so much that it became just a faint reminder that she had passed by. I started growing more and more nervous as her scent continued to evaporate, but suddenly a small camp site started to come into view and I just knew that she had to be there. But as I approached the camp site my heart dropped and I honestly thought I was going to be sick. I was right, she was there; but she was lying on the ground, not moving. I had to go to her, I needed to help her. So making one last leap into the camp site I was suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

A wall, an invisible wall was preventing me from getting to her. I was thrown off a little when I hit the unexpected wall; but that did not slow me down for one second. I tried again, throwing myself even harder against the unbreakable wall. Clawing, biting, I even tried digging a hole to go under the wall but nothing was working. I was completely oblivious to everyone standing behind me; watching as I tried so desperately to break through the invisible barrier. Suddenly Edward was beside me as well as Sam; and with a silent agreement everyone started to push against the barrier. But our efforts were useless. Finally all my strength was drained from my body and reluctantly I was reduced back into my human form where Embry was standing by with an old pair of shoes and jean shorts. Out of breathe I quickly changed and then continued to try to break that stupid wall. But my hope was dwindling and defeat seemed so near.

It was then I realized that all I could do was stand there and stare at the girl that stole my heart. I could only watch helplessly from the outside of this invisible barrier as she laid there on the ground, alone. Now I have never been one for religion or the whole God thing; but for the first time I prayed. I prayed that the barrier would break and that I could just hold her. I just wanted to hold her and protect her from everything and anything that the world might throw at her. No one deserves to be alone. My fists were growing raw from the constant pounding I was inflicting on the invisible wall until my knees gave way.

Why could I not break this wall? Why am I not strong enough? Clearly this girl is something completely different, but from what we could tell she was still a human. How can a human do everything that she had done? How can that girl stand up and win against not only a vampire but a vampire with magic like powers? I had a weird feeling that she was stronger than any of us could imagine, and if I could not protect her from all the evil in the world than who will?

I couldn't stand to look anymore; everyone had basically given up. Except for Seth, I love that kid so much; he was still trying. But defeat was impossible to avoid and as I lowered my head I could not keep in my tears in any more. My body was tired and sore; but that didn't matter. I failed to protect my imprint; I do not deserve to be with her. But all of a sudden out of nowhere a crack rang through the forest. As we looked for the source of the noise an older man quietly emerge from behind a tree. Now everyone was slowly starting to consider the whole idea of wizards and magic but this guy seriously looked like the definition of what a wizard would look like; tall with a long white beard, long wavy robs, and that stupid stick. Instantly we could tell that he was a human, but he caught everyone off guard because he had such a calming aura.

"Hello everyone; let me be the first to apologize for mixing you all into this commotion." His voice sounded like someone who had witness a lot in his lifetime. But he was quick to get right to the point.

"Thank you dearly for helping Miss Granger. I was hoping that you can assist her once again. I apologize for the lack of information, but everything will become clear in due time. I will break the protection barrier that she has so wonderfully created; leave it to our brightest witch to make the most powerful protection barriers Hogwarts had ever seen. But anyways I must be going. You will find a note sitting on her chair explaining things a little more clearly. Also Mr. Edward Cullen, reading minds can be interrupted as rude or noisy, so be wise when picking through ones thoughts." The old man said as he pointed his stick toward the campsite and with a quick mutter of words a small ball of pink light floated from the end of his stick and leisurely hovered near the camp site.

Then all of a sudden a noise that almost sounded like lighting pierced our ears and we were greeted with a strong gush of wind; filling my noised with a fresh wave of my imprints scent. With a sigh of relief I realized that the barrier was broken. However as quickly as the old man appeared he left us with a kind smile and a wink; then with that crack he was gone in thin air.

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Rosalie's point of view*

It has only been two days, in those two very long days so much as happened. I have never thought that two days could feel like an eternity. Yet in that time frame I found myself spending most of my time in our family's little make-shift hospital; closely watching the one called Miss. Granger. As I sat by her bed side I could not help but re-play the events that previously occurred; and found myself absolutely dumb founded. How could this women; no this girl, she must be about Bella's age, be so strong? How can this child take on not only a vampire but also a wizard? Even more so I could not grasp the idea of wizards or witch's. I mean I shouldn't be too shocked seeming there are vampires and giant wolves running around, but still. It never ceases to amazing me what this world can hold.

To me wizards and witch's were an old wives tale, however the proof of their existence is laying right here in front of me. As my eyes scanned her face I could not help but pause on each and every scar that was carved into her skin. What in the world happened to this girl? Her story was so much deeper than any of us could ever imagine and that old man was no help what so ever; the same old man that popped out of nowhere and broke the invisible barrier that was protecting her little camp site. Instantly my heart ached as my thoughts drifted back to that event. All of us, wolves and vampires alike, trying desperately to break through whatever wall that was separating us from this girl. The image of her lying on the ground unmoving; I do not think I can ever forget it. Her motionless figure will forever be imbedded into my memories for the rest of my life.

Slowly and with as much care as possible I gently slid my hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. I had a sickening feeling that this poor girl had to endure so much alone and no one deserves to face the harshness of life with no one by their side. With a sign I realized that at least she will have Jacob Black standing by her from now on. That was another heartbreaking sight to see. Thanks to the wonderful Bella Swan I have been able to see Jacob in almost every emotional state possible; really happy, extremely sad, frightening mad, and so many in-between. But the look on Jacob's face when we couldn't break the invisible wall; it was a look that can't even be described. Sadness? Maybe even pain? I do not know. But even after unwillingly witnessing Bella ripping out Jacob's heart then stomping on it several times, I have never felt so sorry for him.

Usually it was he or I that took turns sitting down here, but the other pack members finally pulled him away for some reason. At first Carlisle was reluctant to even let Jacob stay here; mostly because he was having difficulties controlling his feelings. At first Jacob didn't want anyone near the girl, making the transferring of her back to our home even more complicated. The instant the barrier was broken he was by her side and we could see his body shaking with most likely a tornado of emotions. The wolf inside of him just waiting to rip whoever came near. He wouldn't even let Carlisle come anywhere close to the girl to see if she needed medical treatment. The leader of their pack and a few others finally had to force him to allow Carlisle to tough her. In the end it was Carlisle that carefully carried her back to our home with Jacob following right behind.

Slowly I started to rub her hand with my thumb in a slow rhythmic motion. I could still remember my mother doing the same thing when I was sick and stuck in bed. I could not even imagine what secrets and tales that her mind held and Edward reluctantly decided to stop trying to read her thoughts; mostly because was pointless, her mental walls were too strong. Everything about this girl was so confusing and the letter that the old man left was even more useless. All it said was,

"Thank you for taking care of Miss. Granger. Please tell her that she has my permission to tell you anything you may want to know. I also ensure you that your secret is safe. All details will be revealed once she is awake.

PS, Do not let Miss. Granger fool you, even though she puts on a very tough and strong front she is still a young lady that needs care for.

Respectfully yours Albus Dumbledore."

More and more mystery's and the only good part to all of this is that when she does wake up she will tell us anything we want to know, but even more so I guess we can trust them. It's not every day you meet a wizard and vice versa; so it's nice to know what we can reveal things to each other knowing our secrets will be safe. To be honest I don't know how much more our little family can take. Bella had already put a wedge between us and slowly we have accepted the truth that soon she will become one of us. But with wolves, more and more vampires coming into our area, not to mention the Voltaire who could come and knock on our door at any moment; I do not think we can handle a magical vampire. Maybe she will be able to help us maybe we can help her as well.

As the minutes ticked by I could tell that the girl was having a bad dream. Her once peaceful face was gradually showing a mixture of pain and fear. Even though she endured a fierce battle Carlisle said that she was lucky, having only semi minor injuries. However some of the wounds were caused by spells of some sort and god only knows how much damage those had caused. Even Carlisle had to admit that she might very well be in pain but we will not know the extent of it until she awakes. As I rubbed her hand I softly hummed the lullaby my mother used to sing to me before I feel asleep. Slowly her features relaxed as her breathing calmed down as well. Never the less I continued to sit there, humming my mother's soothing lullaby and for the first time in a very long time I felt needed; like I actually had a purpose on this earth.

Don't get me wrong having Emmitt with me is everything and then more and I have to admit that I have finally settled into the life style of being a vegetarian vampire. But one of my most cherished childhood dreams was growing up, marrying the man I love, building a house out in the country side and raising children. All I wanted was to have the perfect family, one that I could call my own. Even though the first man that I thought I could call my husband didn't turn out the way I planned, in all the darkness there was a speck of light and that light was Emmitt. Nonetheless, as time went on I gradually accepted the fact that my perfect family can never truly be. But as tenderly stroked the girls hand and quietly hummed my lullaby I realized that this is what I have been missing for so many years. A daughter, someone that I can take care of and someone that needed me. I know deep down I cannot be her mother nor could never replace her real mother; but at least for now I can sit by her beside. Just like my mother used to do with me.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Jacob's Point of View*

Being able to change into a wolf most defiantly has its ups and downs, and for the longest time I could only see the negative aspects of it. The very noticeable change in appearance, the dramatic and unexpected mood changes, being part of a pack and never having a single thought to yourself, and the always fun super puberty; where we all went through the normal teenage boy puberty faster than a rocket. It was defiantly not a walk in the park. But the one good thing, the one part that makes it all worth wild was meeting her, my imprint.

I can't lie, at first I wasn't that big of a fan of the whole imprinting thing. Sometimes it felt like I was wearing a t-shirt that said, "wolf looking for soul mate, I will be yours forever" or something like that printed across the front. But when it actually happened everything became so out of my control, and finally I just gave into it all and in doing so gave into her. As the idea of actually imprinting settled into my very thick head, I realized that I couldn't see myself or my life being happy without her somewhere in this new picture that was my new life. It was like some unknown hole deep, deep down inside of me; a mysterious void was instantly filled the second I laid eyes on her. It was so hard to admit and even harder to believe, but she stole my heart and she didn't even realize it. I don't care if it's the last thing I ever do on this earth; I am going to steal her heart away as well. With a silent chuckle I accepted my fate, I was hopelessly and forever in love with an English witch. Who knew?

It has been about a week since my life was turned completely upside down. One minute I was madly in love with Bella. Ready to fight for her until all the life drained from her eyes, but now everything was different. Now all I can do, all I wanted to do was be next to her; this strange girl who is apparently a witch from England. I don't even know what her first name is; but even so my mind, heart, and soul is connected to her and I will stay with her until the end of time.

On that note I made sure to claim my territory, the prime sitting spot right next to her bed in the make shift hospital the Cullen's have in their basement. If I had it my way I would not leave my spot until either she woke up or I was absolutely positive that she was safe. However that dream was shot down real fast. First the pack had to have an emergency meeting; new blood suckers with magical powers and the whole imprinting thing really was top priority. Then I had to deal with being in the Cullen's house on a daily bases. If Bella's leach of a boyfriend even got near the room where my soul mate was lying I was going to lose it wolf style. But Doctor Cullen was actually really understanding and grossly nice about everything. But the one thing he made clear was that since it was his house it was his rules, so I had to leave once and a while to eat and bathe; which made Sam and my dad very happy.

At first I was not a happy camper about the whole situation and did not take to the new rules very well. However the blond one, Rosalie, promised to watch over her and be there with her when I couldn't. That became the beginning of our routine. Since I was literally forced to go home to sleep I would be knocking on the Cullen's door around eight am and by the time I would make it down to the basement Rosalie would have just left. Then she would appear again the instant I left at noon to go have my forced meal and then again in the evening. We never spoke, I barely even saw her; but for some reason I trusted her and it made me feel better that the girl of my dreams wasn't totally alone.

So here I am again, sitting in my usual spot with my chair tilted back so that my head can rest against the wall. Today actually has been very uneventful and somewhat relaxing in a way. My eyes were drooping as my breathing fell into sync with hers and I had to fight to keep myself awake. But there was something about sitting here in her presence that just calmed me down. I felt so at ease when I was with her and the second I left the room the feeling instantly evaporated. She was like my own personal drug, when I was with her I was higher than any crack head could imagine. However not every day was this peaceful, this was actually a rarity in comparison to the past few days.

The last few days were filled with screams and sobs that would engulf the little room at any given moment. Her once peaceful face would turn in what looked like pure pain as she would start to thrash and move around. It looked as if she was trying to escape from something, something that was haunting her even in her dreams. I would try to calm her down by saying anything that would pop into my head, trying to desperately to convince her that she was safe; but nothing would work. Sometimes it would get so bad that Doctor Cullen would have to come down and sedate her. Her body that was so tense and stiff would slowly relax and all that would remain would be her silent tears pouring down her cheeks. Even though sedating her was for the best because she could ultimately hurt herself more if we didn't, it still killed me inside to see her in so much pain and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. I wish that I had the power to chase away any demons that lingered in her dreams, but not even Edward could enter her mind. She was completely alone in her thoughts and I had to wait on the sidelines until she wakes up, unable to do anything but be there and hold her hand through it all.

However today was different, I had only been there for about two hours since I had to leave for my mandatory lunch break; and everything is so calm and peaceful. I could hear the birds singing from outside, and it made me smile. There is space near the ceiling where parts of the room were lined with windows that were set at ground level. Even though they were low to the ground, sun light poured in and illuminated the sleeping beauty. I could see little dust particles in the air swirling and dancing around her face, moving with each breath she took. It was truly a sight to see, I was the luckiest guy in the world to have imprinted on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and that wasn't just me that thought she was cute; I know for a fact that Seth was super jealous that he didn't get to imprint on her first.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a piercing crack shot through my ears and I was caught so off guard that I tipped my chair all the back and smashed my head into the wall then continued to tip over to the side and fall off the chair completely. As soon as I got up and register what the hell had just happened, ever member of the Cullen family was present in the room and my imprint was gone.

Everyone started talking and looking around for the now missing girl, but I couldn't hear any of it, I could barely even see straight. Fear and panic were overtaking me; I couldn't think straight, hell I couldn't even breathe. My breaths became ragged as I stumbled for the door, trying to find my way through the fog looking for my missing imprint. I was soon stopped by Sam who had just arrived on the scene; he knew exactly how I was feeling. I don't know how he got here so fast but I didn't care, I was so glad to see him there because I knew he would help me find her. Time seemed to stop as I was forced to wait for a plan to be developed. My head was spinning out of control and my mind was racing through every possibility; where could she be, was she safe, will she come back, will I ever see her again? It was so much to take in I seriously thought I was going to be sick. After what seemed like an eternity we had our plan of action and were just about to set off when that familiar load crack sounded off upstairs. Everyone came to an abrupt halt as we all could hear, as clear as day, the distant voice that was coming from the floor above.

"Hello? Heeellooooo? Is anyone home?" I couldn't believe my ears as I listened to the voice that was ringing though the house. Her voice was velvet; so soft yet filled with so much confidence. A sigh of relief escaped my chest, as I realized that the voice upstairs defiantly belonged to my imprint.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hello everyone I am so sorry for the wait! But I have been wicked busy! But I have been re-reading this story and I actually went through and fixed all the chapters and re-posted them! So if you all have time read it again! LOL! But here is the newest chapter and I hope you all like where everything is going! Now that school is done Ill hopefully have more time to write. So keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

*Hermione's Point of View*

I have absolutely no idea how long I have been asleep for, but as I finally broke free from the slumber that was filled with haunting nightmares I could not help but wonder why I always seemed to find myself in the worse kinds of situations? I have become worse than Harry. No matter where Harry went or what he did, it was a constant one step forward and then two steps backwards.

To get myself back on track I needed to first figure out who or what are these people that have taken care of me. Clearly they are not human; however they did not appear to be from magical descent either. Were they immortals? From what I could gather when I was listening to their conversation the one man said he had not seem torture methods in many years; and by many he did not mean like 10 years ago. It almost sounded like he was speaking of a completely different time; a different world. I was clearly obvious and did not take me long to figure out that the Death Eater has indeed been turned into a vampire, the blood red eyes were an instant give away. But never the less when he addresses this family it sounded as if they were connected in some way.

When I left this very peculiar little room and revealed myself to everyone somehow I knew that I was entering something that was far bigger than me, bigger than I could ever anticipate. Merlin what in the world was I doing? Even more so what in the world was going on? Nothing is making any since anymore; and as I started to re-think over the events that occurred nothing was making any since. Vampires? Nice vampires that have not sucked the life out of me and have apparently been taking care of me?

Oh dear lord it has happened. Ron said this would happen sooner or later, I have clearly lost my mind. Maybe I hit my head a little too hard? I do not know anymore; but all I do know is that once again I need to get the hell out of this room and make another attempt at getting back to my camp site. Back to where things are semi normal. I need time to think and process all this information. I must determine whether I am dealing with one vampire or an entire clan.

This time around I did not need to waste so much time figuring out where I was for it was pretty clear that I was back in my little white room. However this time there was something off; something was different. It took me a moment but suddenly I realize that I was much calmer, I was completely at ease. It almost seemed as if there was something in the air that was keeping me calm. Are they giving me drugs? Usually when I woke up after a fight combined with my usual nightmares I would socked with a cold sweat and on the verge of hyperventilating. But this time nothing, I was feeling so relaxed; they must have drugged me.

Stealing a quick peak around the room I also jumped straight out of my bed. Quickly catching myself I laid perfectly still for there was a man, no scratch that a very large teenager, sitting in my very small room and even more so he was extremely close to my bed side. He was leaned back in a chair with his head against the wall, eyes closed. Taking the opportunity I scanned his body and merlin he was a god. He had to be almost six feet tall and very well-built. Now I thought Ron and Harry had decent bodies do to all the running we had to do, but they looked like weaklings in comparison to this. He was very tan and had black hair that was short but shaggy at the same time. He radiated perfection! I hated to admit it but he was downright handsome.

As I felt my mouth drop open I realized needed to pull it together; was he one of them? Why was he here in my room? As I pondered the new information that was pouring into my brain I could not help but wonder; had he been here with me the entire time that I was asleep? I could not shake the feeling that someone had been watching me this whole time. Every time a nightmare tore at my soul it felt like someone was with, me telling me that everything was going to be alright. Somehow I did not feel so alone. Molly was right I need a vacation.

It was then I decided that it was time for me to make a break for it and head back to my campsite where life makes more since. I was feeling well enough to perform magic and my camp site didn't seem too far away from this house. Seeing my belongings on the other side of the room I whispered a summoning charm and the second my belongings touched my hand I closed my eyes and envisioned my campsite. As quickly as I closed my eyes, when I reopened then the squirreling sensation disappeared and my bare feet made contact to the cool earth floor. I was finally back in the safety of my little campsite.

However anger and panic washed over me as I realized that my barrier had been broken and disregarding the fact that I was still in my little hospital nightgown I created a new and even stronger barrier around my area. After I was satisfied with my work I went into my tent to wash up and change back into my cloths. Heading over to my little wash stand and mirror I started to prepare myself for the damage that I was going to have to repair. Sometimes seeing the after math of the battle hits a little harder, making everything so real. However as I sat down in front of my little mirror I was shocked to see that it wasn't that bad after all. The people that took care of me had rinsed away the blood and dirt and anywhere that I had a gash or a burn was replaced with bandages and medical cream. Using my handy little medical potion kit I was healed in no time, or somewhat healed at least. I was starting to look like my old self and not some accidently victim. Finally taking off the ridiculous nightgown I slipped on my own clothing; oh how I missed my dark worn jeans and confortable hooded sweat shirts.

Making some tea I settled onto my bed and slid my hand under my pillow and pulled out my beloved journal. After all the things Harry, Ron, and I had been through I needed a place to put all my thoughts down. As we travelled from area to area I would write down everything, everything from how I was feeling, where we were, new ideas to how to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. So many secrets have been etched into the old torn pages of my journal. After writing all my thoughts and feeling down I felt so much better. Sometimes it seemed like my only escape and the only way to keep myself sane was writing in my little journal.

So I sat there and wrote down everything from when I was first attacked by the Death Eater, to waking up in the odd house, then my fight leading to my travels back to my campsite, and then ultimately my return to my little hospital room. Everything, every little detail; all my thoughts, suspicions, conclusions, it was all written down. It felt like I had written a novel, but it actually did not take me very long to scribble out everything. After I was finished I re-read my notes and added in various details to make sure I was making myself perfectly clear. After reading my entry for the third time I released sigh I laid down eyes fixated on the roof of my tent. I watched the shadows of the leaves dance along the top of my tent and became memorized. I did not even realize how completely lost in thought I became.

Rubbing my face with hands I gave into defeat. The only way I was going to get any answers was if I went to the source, back to where I had been taken care of. Now I know this could either be the worse idea I could have ever thought of, but after everything I had been through sometimes the worse and craziest ideas end up being the best. Who can forget ridding the dragon out of Gringotts? That was my brilliant idea and even though at that moment it was completely mad, it saved us all.

So it was decided, I would return to the house and see if I could figure out what was happening. Also I need to determine whether these people are truly vampires and if they are if they are dangerous. I have a responsibility to protect the people of this town and if I need to take action I was ready.

Just as I was ready to leave I had a second thought, should I bring a present to say thank you for taking care of me? What do I bring to a house that could possibly be filled with vampires? Grabbing a jar of my best tea I checked to make sure that all my wounds had closed and that there was no lingering blood anywhere. This seriously could be the stupidest idea I had ever come up with.

Securing on my sunglasses I closed my eyes again and envisioned the kitchen that I remembered seeing everyone standing in and less than a minute later I found myself standing in the very kitchen, however I was somewhat shocked to see it empty. Where did everyone go? I reluctantly took off my sunglasses and started to look around. The kitchen was beautiful, but looked un-used. The idea that I was indeed inside a vampire clan's home was starting to become more and more real. They most likely knew I was already here so it was now or never.

"Hello? Heeellooooo? Is anyone home?" I called out. I was disappointed with myself, for I could not hide the fear that made my voice shake a little. This was going to be fine, I just needed to breathe and relax, they could not be that bad; they took care of me after all.

I had barely gotten my third hello out when I could hear many footsteps coming up from the basement below and as I gripped my wand from inside my pocket I prepared for the worse. Soon I found myself face to face with about ten people, all of them emitting pure beauty. For the first time in a very long time I was completely lost for words, I had absolutely no idea what to do. If they were really vampires I would already be dead, but instead they just started at me like I was about to turn on my heels and run away as fast as possible; and to be honest it did not sound like a bad idea. But I was here now and I had to get to the bottom of this overwhelming mystery. Trying my best to smile, I stood tall and held out my hand.

"Hello."

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys I am so so SO sorry for the wicked wicked late update! A lot happening! College is DONE! :) new jobs Anime Boston so much! But I hope you all still like where this is going! Also thank you again for all the reviews and favs! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

*Hermione's Point of View*

Shaking the hand of death isn't as terrifying as I thought it would be. Maybe it is because I have been here before; too many times to count for my liking. However the previous times I had faced death it wasn't like this. Right now death can come at any time; it all depends on the creature that is currently holding my somehow sturdy hand. From the second our skin made contact I knew he was a vampire; all my theories and hypothesis's became completely clear. The coldness and texture of his hand, the way his appearance was so intense; he was beyond any beauty that this world could possibly hold and everything about him kept me rooted right where I stood. The only difference that truly stuck out is his eyes. In every book I read about vampires their eyes are blood red; however this vampire was different for his eyes are a golden color. I decided to store this new information in the back of my mind for hopefully future research.

Remembering that I was is in what could be a dangerous situation we stood there hand in hand and for the first time in a long time my mind went blank, what do I do next? I popped into an unknown home and said hello. Politely greeted the man in front of me, but now what? Oh dear lord I have become even worse than Harry Potter himself! Only he would think that this was a brilliant idea to jump head first into a situation instead of being intelligent and think through all the possibilities! Now even if I wanted to go for my wand, which is only centimeters away from my hand, my life would be ended before any of my fingers even graced the wood. My breath became short as I attempted to control the terror that was creeping throughout my entire body. No, I will not let this happen; I will not be weak. I instantly shook all the negative thoughts out of my mind; what in the world was I thinking? I had been through hell and back. I ran straight into oblivion and walked back out into humanity with scares to show my journey. My feet were already in the water, and it was time to dive in and get to the end of this mystery; find out who these vampires are and capture the rest of the Death Eaters. To be frank I just wanted to get this entire ordeal over with then maybe, just maybe I can finally go home.

Just remember to breathe.

"Hello I am Hermione Granger and it is nice to meet you." If only Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley could see me now, I think they would either die with laughter or think that I have gone completely mad. Maybe I was going mad for the vampire that was currently shaking my hand gave it a gentle squeeze and flashed me with a breath taking smile.

"Hello Ms. Granger, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and welcome to our home. I am glad to see that you seem well, but due to the events that have occurred recently I would like to have, well let's call it a chat with you. I am a local doctor here in the area. " He said as he gracefully slipped his hand out of mine and lead me over to a kitchen table; wait they have a table in their extremely magnificent kitchen? I have indeed lost my mind. To add onto my madness did he say doctor? How can a vampire be a doctor? As my mind went into over drive I placed the jar of tea on the table and before I could stop myself the wheels in my brain were turning and thousands of questions started to bubble up until they overflowed. Then the worse thing I could ever possibly do occurred. I opened my mouth.

"Wait, wait did you say doctor? I mean that is absolutely brilliant; amazing! I have read so many books, but nowhere in any of them stated anything like this. This is historic; to think that there are vamp…" Oh merlin. Build me a wooden box and put me in a hole, because the look on every face in that room was louder than any words. Slowly, ever so slowly I grasped my wand with one hand and without realizing I had clasped my other hand over my mouth. Just when I thought I could escape the one called Carlisle chuckled and sat himself next to me at their kitchen table.

"Well I guess that the best way to deal with this is to be honest and to be honest I have a feeling that you are no normal young lady either?" He said looking so relaxed and calm about the entire situation. I was stuck, however the look in his eyes were so trusting; it was as if his eyes were pleading for me to stay, listen, and understand. So I slowly released my hand from my mouth and nodded.

"I am a vampire, and this is my clan." He said as he gestured to the other people in the room. "This is my wife Esme" He said as this breathe taking women glided over to his side and gave me the most heartwarming smile. "And these are my adopted children, Alice and her partner Jasper, Rosalie and the big guy behind her is Emmett, and then last is Edward and his fiancée Bella." Each one was as beautiful as the next. It was somewhat overwhelming to be surrounded by not only a room of vampires but a room filled with absolutely gorgeous people. I suddenly became aware of my own appearance, the visible scares that covered my body, how skinny I had become due to the amount of running we had to do over the year. I started to slowly fidget with my old worn out hoodie, and for the life of me I could not even remember the last time I had taken a proper bath. If only I took a little while longer before I came to this house to make myself look a little more presentable. Well it was too late now, better to just sit still and focus on other things, which was easy in this case. I first focused on the ones called Alice and Jasper; Alice looked like a fairytale fairy. Not a real fairy, real fairies are actually vicious looking. Jasper was handsome in such a unique way that all you wanted to do was stare at him, but by far he was the most serious looking of the group. Emmitt on the other hand was indeed a big man; he was what they would say here in America, hot. But he also gave off an air of playfulness. Next to Emmitt was Rosalie who must be his mate? Rosalie was like an old fashion movie start beauty, but for some reason it felt like I knew her? Something to ponder on in the future. Now Edward was just downright gorgeous, any girl would go weak at the knees with just one look at him. It a good thing that I had a chair under me otherwise I would be a puddle on the floor. Now Bella was different; she was a beautiful young girl. But like me she was a young girl, just human. This was getting odder by the second.

Suddenly I realized I had been staring and quick snapped myself out of my own thoughts and redirected my gaze to Dr. Cullen.

"Now that you know about us I have a theory about you? I don't know how much you remember of the past events that happened here, but as you can imagine I have been around for many, many years and I have encountered many things in my life, including wizards." He said as his eyes scanned my face, looking for a reaction. My breath came in short, which was habit when someone found out of my true identity; but this time it is different. We both revealed our true identities and it wasn't like they were not part of the magical world, it was just a unique situation. However having a completely normal person involve does make things a little more complicated. But if they trust her then it must be alright; and I haven't even had a chance to contemplate the young men standing in the background staring at me like I was about to be set on fire. In the end it was too late to go back now, and I dreaded to admit it but now that all of our secrets have been exposed we might be in for the long haul.

"Yes, you are correct I am actually a witch, you know men are considered wizards women witches." Merlin I am rambling, I need to focus. "I am here on business from Britain, and please let me apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you and your family." I said as I tried to smile, however I wasn't even convinced. Everything was so out of my control that it frightened me, but I needed to put on a strong face to let them know that I need to be taken seriously. "The reasons for my being here is extremely confidential and I do not want to involve you more than you already have been. I am planning on moving on to a new area. I ensure you that if any of you need further protection I will do anything in my power to subtract your family from the events that have already been put into motion. I have to say it truly was wonderful to meet you all and I wish I had more time, but I think it is best if I move onwards." This is for the best I reminded myself. Yes this is for the best; I do not want to involve these nice people more than they need too. I stood to leave when all of a sudden one of the men in the background, not only startled every person in the room, but also grabbed everyone's attention including mine.

"WAIT! Please don't leave…"

* * *

><p>Jacob's point of view<p>

Oh…my…god… she is looking at me; even behind her sliver sunglasses I can tell that her eyes are scanning me, analyzing everything about me. If you look closely you can almost see the gears turning in her head. Everyone froze; it was as if we all were waiting for the explosion to be triggered. All sides were able to come together and peacefully reveal the so many secrets and truths, but my little interruption could completely ruin all the progress.

Suddenly I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and at first I was caught completely off guard, then I realized it was Sam's strong hand that was trying to slowly pull me backwards. After taking a moment to register Sam's actions I realized that when I made my little outburst I had subconsciously started to move toward her, she didn't know it at the time but her gravity was pulling me to her.

Snapping out of my imprint mind set and back into reality I had managed to land myself right in the center of the room and closer to my new imprint; close enough for her to take the slightest step backwards and her hand to slip back into her jacket. She was holding her breathe; she's going to pass out if she holds it in any longer. I needed to back down, as hard as it was to step away from her, to control the urge to hug her and never let go, I had to step back. I was making the situation worse and I was making her extremely cautious. If I go too fast, if I make her think I was a threat then she will disappear again. It killed me inside to even think of the thought that she could vanish in the blink of an eye, and it terrified me even more to think that it was an actual possibility. My fate was now centered on her, yet her fate was still free to change paths. I instantly pushed those thoughts out of my head, I cannot be thinking of losing her before we even had a chance to properly meet. Right now at this very moment nothing mattered. I didn't give a damn about fate or the powers at be, all that mattered was making sure that I had the chance to see her again.

So I took one step back, and then another. She finally stated to slowly breathe again and I could tell that she loosened her grip on whatever she had her hand on. So I kept moving back until I was back where I originally was by Sam. Sam's hand was still firmly placed on my shoulder and I could not even look him in the eye. If I did that would confirm everything and make my imprint mind warp my new reality.

I had to do something to keep her here, anything! So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you bring tea?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so I'm finally like somewhat on a roll! Well that's what happens after a like 5 month break from a story! I didn't read this as many times as I wanted so there will most likely be a few grammar/spelling mistakes! IM SORRY! Sometimes is really doesn't matter how many times you read it, fresh eyes always finds the mistakes! So stay with me people! This story is going to get juicy in so many ways! Thanks again for all the favs and reviews! I love to hear what you all have to say! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

*Hermione's Point of View*

"What?..." That was all I could muster after that extremely awarded moment that only really lasted for a few seconds, but to me it felt like an eternity. I had created the ultimate plan to come into this house of vampires; state my business, which once I got here I changed my mind and decided to keep everything brief, and then leave as soon as possible and return to my job.

Then, just as I was about to make my brilliant escape one of the men in the background had to go and ruin everything. I had to hold my tongue at first because I almost started to speak to him as if I was talking to either Harry or Ron. But as I took a better look at the one that so politely extended my stay here in a house filled with vampires I almost tipped right over. Bloody hell it's the same extremely good looking guy that was sitting in my little room. Unlike the first time I got to see him, this time he looked almost panicked and even more so he was reaching right out at me. He was getting so close that I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until he started to back away. But there was something in his eyes, something that made me believe that he truly meant every word he said and honestly wanted me to stay; and would most likely do anything to keep me here. It wasn't like a crazy if you go I will track you down and kill you kind of thing, but more of a pleading. He really wanted me to stay; plus he was the only one that mentioned my tea.

I dared to steal a glance at the tea I had brought with me as a peace offering, Bloody tea had to go and make my life difficult. Why did I bring that to begin with? Oh here you go! I know you drink blood but maybe this might be a nice change for you? It's all the way from England! Oh I can see it all now.

With perfect grace the doctor's wife silently sat herself beside to her husband and picked up my peace offering. She inspected the label and with a gentle twist she opened the lid and breathed in the scent of the tea.

"Hmmm this is lovely; I haven't had this type of tea in a long time. Is it alright if I make some?" Esme said holding up the tea as if it was item on display. At that point I could not help but relax and smile; it was like giving candy to a kid.

"Absolutely! I actually brought it as a thank you present." I said rubbing my thumbs together trying to hide the embarrassment that was spreading over my face. Esme elegantly stood and made her way over to the sink and started to prepare the tea. I didn't really comprehend that I was staring with awe until Carlisle snapped me back to reality.

"So Miss Granger if it is alright I still have a few questions for you as well I would like to take a moment to check your injuries. When you first arrived here you were in very critical condition and you seem to have healed at an alarming rate. So I would like to give you a quick exam if that is alright?" He was very cautious as he asked me this and somehow it seems as if he wasn't just speaking to me. I took a quick look around the room and everyone had the same look of bewilderment on their faces. It is somewhat strange for a normal person to survive when they clearly were not supposed to. I guess bring the tea did come in handy, because I was surely going to need a very big cup of it to get me through all the explaining I was going to have to do.

"Yes, well being part of the magical world does have its advantages; including potions and spells that can heal almost any injure and cure almost any sickness. During my travels I have collected a decent amount and I was able to heal most of the more serious injuries. But thank you so much for all the medical attention you gave me, it sure made it a lot easier for me." I said with smile. It was true; thanks to them most of my wounds would have been severely infected and would have made things much more difficult and would have taken me longer to recover.

Carlisle returned the smile and guided me deeper into their beautiful home. It was a good thing that Carlisle was literally guiding me otherwise I would have tripped right over something for my eyes were frantically taking in everything about this magnificent house. The living room consisted of massive sofas and the walls were consisted mainly of windows that looked out into the deep mystifying woods. What wall space there was had art that I have never even seen before and the décor was incredible. If only my mother could see this house, she would be in heaven.

I was then led into what looked like an office of some sort; it was dark but somehow still bright and very inviting. There was a couch, oversized chairs, and so many books. I so longed to run right over and grab as many books as I could possibly hold, jump into one of those cozy chairs, and read the rest of the day away. But instead Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs as he gathered up some of his medical instruments.

It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed that the movie star, I think her real name was Rosalie, had also followed us into the room as well as the young man who made fit about me sticking around. Rosalie came right in and started to help doctor Carlisle prepare for my examination; while the young man stood right outside the doorway, arms folded across his big broad chest. It was already nerve racking enough to be treated by a vampire doctor, and it most certainly it did not help to have someone literally overseeing the entire endeavor. Seeing him look at me with those big dark eyes, that appeared to be looking right into my soul sent shivers down my spine and made my entire body slightly shake. I could feel a blush start to creep across my checks and I was so thankful that I still had my sunglasses on to conceal it. Finally I could not take the sensation the man's gaze had on me anymore and turned my attention to one of the windows. Less than a second later I found myself looking back at the man as Rosalie was apologizing and slowly closing the door, shutting him out of the room. I strained my ears, trying to hear if he had left but it didn't sound like he was going to move anytime soon.

Deciding move on Carlisle rolled his office chair so we sat face to face as Rosalie took a seat in the chair next to me with a note pad. I suddenly became very nervous. It has been a very long time since I have been to a doctor's appointment; and even though doctor Carlisle has seen me with probably very little cloths on, I was still very self-conscious.

"Let's begin shall we, I just have some quick questions to ask you about your medical records. We can access your records, but to make life easier I just want to take some notes if that is alright?" Carlisle said waiting for my response; I did not see any issues with revealing some of my more personal information. I just had this gut feeling that I could trust these people. So I nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Alright so first before I get into the basic information I just wanted to check that you are not allergic to anything? We gave you medication while you were here, but for the future and incase you do have an allergic reaction. Also are you currently on any medication?" At first I had to think about the question, was I allergic to any medication? It really has been a long time.

"No I am not on any medication and I am actually not allergic to any medication that I am aware of? To be honest I am not really allergic to anything…Oh wait I am allergic to goose feathers, you know the feathers in down-pillows and blankets? They give me a horrific headache." I said very matter-of-factly, like being allergic to goose feathers was more important than being allergic to say penicillin. Carlisle smiled as Rosalie scribbled in her note book trying to suppress a laugh.

Carlisle continued with the basic information, birthday, place of birth, any past operations, the usual routine. He even asked me if I smoked or did any drugs which I immediately said no; catching everyone off guard by how I practically yelled it. Once the information part of the exam was over it was time for the worse part; the part I was dreading. The actual physical exam.

"Ok now Miss Granger, if you do not mind taking off your sunglasses?" Carlisle said as he pulled out a little flash light. Oh but I did mind. I really, really, really did not want to take off my one security blanket. But with a deep sigh I hesitantly removed my sunglasses and for the first time looked doctor Carlisle straight in the eye. At first I thought that he would take a moment to examine my scars or make an odd face. But I was surprisingly wrong. Instead he flashed the little flash light into my eyes, and continued on with the physical. Eyes, ears, throat, reflexes were all first. Then he poked and felt where my more recent injuries were; felt my ribs checked my breathing, pulse, and lungs. After about 15 minutes he was completely finished, and flashed me with his brilliant smile.

"Looks like we are almost at a full recovery; I would offer you a lollypop but unfortunately we are fresh out." He said as he got up and started to put his things away.

"No that is alright I think I can manage." I said with a chuckle. Feeling so much better now that the medical exam was over I stood up as well, positioning my sunglasses back on. Yet as I started to walk to the door Carlisle's next question stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I just have one last question for you Miss. Granger, in regards to some of your past injuries?" Carlisle said as he sat himself behind his massive desk. It literally felt like all the blood had drained from my face and I probably looked paler than Carlisle. I didn't dare turn around to give him my answer. If I did the already spinning world would go into hyper drive and I would surly find myself face first on the floor.

"Not now; if that is alright? I'm not ready yet, not yet." I didn't realize until Carlisle answered me that everything I said came out barely a whisper. It amazes me how much my past still affected me; how tight of a grip it had over my very being.

"That is alright, but I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime and I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Alright?" Carlisle said in the most sincere voice I have ever heard. I couldn't say anything. Saying something admits that there is something wrong. Saying something shows weakness. Saying anything that can allow the dark secrets and memories that I spent so much time and energy storing away deep, deep in the depths of my mind to come out and run wild. Well let's just say I am not strong enough to confront my past; and mentioning it will open the floodgates. I mustered a half nod; which thankfully was enough for Carlisle, and before I knew it he was at my side with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Shall we get some of that tea you brought? I can smell it all the way in here." Carlisle said as he lightly squeezed my shoulder. Tea did sound good, but did vampires even drink tea? This gives me the perfect opportunity for some new research and re-read some books on vampires and irregular eating habits. Once again Carlisle led me to the door with Rosalie right behind us. However just as Carlisle opened the door Rosalie literally pick me up from behind and instantly we moved back about five feet; followed by a very loud bang. I didn't even register what had happen until I could feel my feet touching the floor again with Rosalie supporting most of my weight until I regained my composure.

Slowly my eyes went from Carlisle, to the door, then down to the floor where the young man that apparently never left his spot and was clearly not paying attention had felled right over and landed hard on his back. He laid there for a moment, allowing his wits to comeback and it was then that we truly made eye contact. In that brief second it felt like a small current of electricity shot through my heart and I could feel it all the way down to my toes. It was a good thing he broke the connection otherwise the electricity flowing through my body would make my shoes eventually melt.

"Uummmm so we never got to really meet? I'm Jacob Black! It's nice to meet you." He said still lying on the floor. I honestly couldn't hold it in anymore, I just busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to double over. It felt so good to really relax, and somehow around him I was relaxed. It did scare me a little that this perfect stranger can have this effect on me, but for now I will just store that piece of information away for later research.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Stay tune for some juiciness!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all the fav's and reviews! I love all the feedback you guys give me and I hope you all are still enjoying where this story is going! Once again I apologize for any spelling issues and that kind of stuff! But I want to get these chapters posted as fast as I can! Also fun fact about the last chapter! I had no idea what Hermione would be allergic of if she was so I picked what I was allergic too! Lol yep goose feathers and I are not friends! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and more is coming soon as well as the juiciness that I promised!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>*Jacob's Point of View*<p>

Why would people drink hot cups of nasty semi-clear liquid during the early afternoon? Even more so why am I drinking the, kind-of looks like dirty water, stuff to begin with? That's right, it was because of her; for her I will drink the foulest tea in the world and act as if it was the best drink I have ever had. I couldn't help but steal a glance at her sitting on the couch across from me. She must have been a heartbreaker in her hometown because she is downright hot.

I can't tell if it takes her an hour to get ready every morning or if she just rolls out of bed and goes, but she is breathtaking. Long brown hair that curled around her face, but most of it was still pulled back in a low ponytail; oh I am a sucker for girls with ponytails. I could tell that she had a lot of more important things going on and clothes was not at the top of her priority list. Don't get me wrong I much prefer causal dressing girls than girls that insist on wearing ten pounds of makeup, but even Bella didn't dress this casually. The jeans were too big for her, which made me worry at first that she most likely hasn't been eating enough; also she had on a baggy black hoody that has defiantly seen better days. But that didn't matter at all, she still looked gorgeous. If she actually wore more fitting clothes, not only will I be blown away, but so will every guy that looks at her. But besides her clothes it was her accessories that really caught my attention.

Right off the bat is the silver sunglasses. I have yet been able to look her in the eyes because the only time I have seen her without those sunglasses was when she was in recovery. I have the feeling that her sunglasses act as kind of a wall; like she's hiding the truth and only reflecting what she wants people to see. There is a much deeper meaning to those sunglasses and I think it has something to do with the scars that adore her face. I have seen the scars, and if she ever knew that; well I don't think she would be a very a happy camper. Hopefully someday I can see her eyes, see all of her without any filters; hopefully that day will come soon.

The next item is the arm band that's on her right forearm. You can only see it when she has her sleeves pushed up, which they are now, but it's a tight black band that covers her arm from wrist to elbow. I have a hunch that, like the sunglasses, the arm band is also trying to conceal her forbidden past. All in all on the outside she looks like an everyday girl, a beautiful everyday girl; but a normal girl. It just amazes me that this normal looking girl is actually a witch.

As I attempted to politely sip out of the little tea cup that I was given I couldn't seem to pause, stop, or even block the most recent events from playing on continual loop in my mind. Our first meeting was most likely one of the best moments of my life and also probably one of the worse.

When I actually paid attention and thought about what actually went down, it was a downhill spiral from the very start. First without realizing it I almost followed Hermione, oh my god there are no words that can describe her name, into Carlisle's office. If it wasn't for Rosalie I would have come right in and sat down too; that's not too stalker-ish. So as the door gently blocked me from my new imprint, life threw another curve ball as Bella started to walk toward me. I decided to try to act nonchalant by leaning against the door looking at one of the many paintings on the wall, but at the end of the day Bella can always read me like an open book.

"Hey Jake". With an awkward wave Bella slowly made her way over to me, her eyes following my line of vision until we were both staring at the same painting. We stood there for a moment in complete silence; Bella was the first to break it.

"You seem to have taken a strong liking to her, is she?" Bella didn't really finish her sentence; I could tell she either didn't really know how to state what she wanted to say or that she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. But I wanted her to say it. Right now only the pack knows that I have really imprinted while everyone else, aka the leeches, kept avoiding it. To be honest I think I know why they are all avoiding the topic; it was because Bella and I had feelings for each other and that damn Edward not only knows, but is also a jackass nice guy about it.

It's true. I did have feelings for Bella, but that's the thing; I DID have feelings for her. Because no matter how hard I tried, or how hard I fought for not only her love but for her future; she kept reeling me in then smacking me right in the face. The funny thing about imprinting is yes it screws up your entire perception of the world; one moment I thought I was in love with Bella, had control over who I love, and still had some grasp on my own future. Then the one person, my soul mate, takes one look at me and everything I ever knew went right out the window. I thought I would be more upset that I wasn't in love with Bella anymore or the fact that my life now revolved around a girl I just met. But somehow my life that was suddenly put into a blender gradually started to form something new and surprisingly good. The dreams, hopes, and desires of my old life was pulsed together and now everything is coming back as one of the best smoothies the world can offer. Oddly enough after imprinting I could see things clearly, if that makes any since. I realized Bella was not the one for me and that we were never supposed to be together. I was trying to make something out of nothing and with the wedding coming up it is safe to say that it is time for the both of us to move on; and now I can finally accept that. I think meeting Hermione has allowed my heart to open up again and I realize there is more to life, and that life does not have to include Bella. But I cannot truly accept my new fate unless Bella accepts the truth too.

I refused to give in and say what I know is on her mind; instead I kept my eyes on the painting. Again we stood there in silence, I could tell that Bella was getting nervous and Edwards's voice started to creep into my mind. I forced him out; for once I was in control, this was my future not hers. Bella had her chance with me, she had more than enough chances; and I will be damned if she ruins this for me. I know that I sound like a ass and that Edward always seemed to have the upper hand when it came to being the perfect boyfriend. But for the first time in a very long time, I think I finally found a little light. My life has been a rollercoaster ride and to be honest sometimes at night I can't even think about sleeping. My mind keeps wandering into dark territories; visions of me turning into a wolf and never being able to turn back again. The overwhelming fear that the wolf inside of me will take hold of my soul and engulf me until the Jake everyone once knew was dead and all that remained is vampire hunting werewolf. But now there is a light that can guide me out of the dark woods and maybe help me find myself again, the old Jake; and that light is Hermione.

Both of our thoughts were interrupted when Alice called Bella over for some tea, and with that Bella gave me one last look; waiting for me to say something until she gave up and walked away. It hurt me to see Bella like that, but she never really realized how many times she had hurt me; so many times that I was used to the pain and was numb to it. So I shrugged it off and continued to look at the paining on the wall, it really is a beautiful painting. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even feel the door open until suddenly I was falling backwards. It took me a second to realize what was going on but quickly my senses returned and I found myself flat on my back staring up at Carlisle, Rosalie, and most of all, my imprint. Why my wolf instincts couldn't kick in when I needed them the most, and why didn't Carlisle help a guy out? Who knows? So what do you do when the girl of your dreams is looking at you after you made an awesome entrance? Introduce yourself.

"Uummmm so we never got to really meet? I'm Jacob Black! It's nice to meet you."

She laughed, she was whole heartily laughing at me and I could not ask for a better response. I almost died when I heard her laugh, her laughter sent me on a high and even though I was still on the ground it felt like I was floating on cloud nine. Maybe I do have a chance with her, and at that moment I made a vow that I will see her laugh like that again, that I wanted to be the one to make her smile.

So here we are now, I had finally gotten up off the floor and with a pat on the back Carlisle led us over to the living room where Hermione sat herself on one couch and, thanks to Carlisle, I found myself on the opposite couch. Esme offered Hermione some tea which she gladly accepted; and by this point the entire Cullen family, plus Sam, had all gathered in the living room as well.

"Thank you for the tea, but I do feel bad for drinking the present that I brought for you all." Everything that comes out of that girls mouth make me adore her more and more, and now to add on to the list of things I love about her is her kindness towards everyone. She is truly sincere.

"Well tea is the best when it can be shared with others; and while you were gone we decided as a family that we want to help you in any way we can. I don't know about everyone else but I just do not feel right letting you fight this all alone." Esme said gently placing herself on the arm of the couch next to her husband. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "If these wizards are indeed vampires then we have a duty to help preserve the peace, not only for the people in this area, but also for the safety of this family. Can I assume that the pack agrees and will also be assisting?" Carlisle said looking to Sam who had surprisingly been standing very quietly in the background.

"Yes, the pack and the elders will be meeting tonight to confirm our new course of action. This most likely will result in another compromise to our treaty." Sam said as he joined in. He stood tall and strong, making his presence known.

"Of course, after your meeting I think it will be best for us to have a meeting to discuss the temporary treaty as well as our possible new patrol times and other matters." Carlisle said looking around to see if everyone agreed. I sure as hell agreed. The fact that there are vampires that can use magic, that are after Hermione, and she is fighting them all alone is enough to make me sick. I hate to ask any of the bloodsuckers for help, but this is bigger than any of us. The battle that raged on only days ago is something I thought only happened in movies. You would think that being able to change into a wolf and chased vampires was enough to convince anyone that there are stranger things in this world, but wizards? Are you serious? To top it all off my imprint is stuck right in the middle of the whole thing. I am seriously considering calling the National Guard for some backup.

Everyone nodded in agreement and it looked like this was going to be round two of team VW. That was our code name for our first battle that we fought together, the vampire wolf team so VW for short. Everyone started to get up and mingle until we all forgot the main person of this fight was also sitting in the room.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, raising her hand as if she had a question to ask and was waiting for the teacher to call her name. Everyone stopped and looked at her, many with looks of confusing.

"It is very kind of you all to agree to help me, but unfortunately this is a matter that I must deal with alone. I have strict orders to keep this operation as confidential as possible and I am allowed assistance, but I am afraid that this solution might make things more complicated." Hermione met the gaze of a few of the Cullen's and Sam's until she lowered her head and decided to finish her discussion to the cup of tea. "I truly do appreciate all the help and kindness you have given me, but I think it will be best if I relocate to a different part of the woods and try to end my mission as quickly as possible. Hermione placed her cup on the coffee table and once again tried to make her exit, but the Cullen's were more dedicated to helping her out than I originally thought.

"Miss. Granger I do not think you understand how much this matter does affect us. We have worked very hard to keep the peace in this area, especially when other vampires come and start trouble. Have you heard of the Volturi?" Hermione nodded in agreement allowing Carlisle to continue. "Well they have the ultimate power and you see the Volturi is upset that our Bella knows so much about us and our world; so they want her either dead or turned into one of us. Now she has decided to join this family after Edward and her are married, which the date has been set and is coming up soon. But until that time we cannot give the Volturi any reason to come here any sooner. Also I just cannot bring myself to let you do this all on your own, unless you can tell me exactly what your reasons are, we will help you out in any way possible." Hermione stood there mouth slightly open in pure awe. We all were waiting for her to say something, anything; instead she let out a deep sigh and started to massage the bridge of her nose.

"I am not saying yes or no. How about in two days' time let's all meet again and I will have my answer for you. I need to contact some people first, when I get permission to continue I will answer any of your questions, and we can work something out." Hermione said looking at both Carlisle and Sam. Everyone nodded in agreement and it was settled; in two days we will all meet again and hopefully find out what exactly is going on with these wizard vampires. The Cullen's slowly started to disperse as Sam and I made our way over to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger? My name is Sam; it is nice to meet you." Sam said extending his hand to Hermione. "It was us that originally found your campsite and if you were deciding on moving may I suggest were you could go? We all know the woods like the back of our hands and I would personally feel better having your campsite where we can find you." Sam asked politely, shaking Hermione's hand. Even behind the sunglasses you could tell that Hermione looked somewhat confused; Sam's hand was the complete opposite of Carlisle's, mainly because his hand is warm and is actually on the warmer side compared to normal people.

"So if you would like to move we will be more than willing to help. Also I would like to personally invite you to a bonfire that we are having tonight. There will be food; and since we are also going to be assisting you I would like you to know about our history. I think you will be very interested in our special abilities." Sam said giving Hermione's hand one last light squeeze and letting it go. From the look on her face I knew Sam had reeled her in, and from the second Sam's hand took hold of hers I knew exactly what he was doing.

First of all he knew I want Hermione as close as possible and right now her campsite was more on the Cullen's side of the treaty line. So by helping her move we can relocate her more on our side and closer to us. Also since I have clearly imprinted on her eventually she will have to know the truth about us, so that means bonfire time; and the sooner the better. Hopefully no one will spill the beans about imprinting; if anyone was going to tell her about imprinting it was going to be me. Also I want her to like me for me, and I want her to see that I really do care for her and not because I have imprinted on her. Even though I could marry her on the spot I think the best thing we could do is take things slow. I want to learn everything about her and the best way to do that is become friends first, then hopefully the rest will fall into place.

Sensing that Hermione was getting a little overwhelmed I swallowed my pride and mentally messaged Edward to step in and help.

"That sounds like a good idea and I think you would really find the meeting fascinating." Edward said walking over to us. Hermione, finally gave into the pressure, agreed; sometime I would have to thank him, which is going to be humiliating; but so worth it. I still don't care for the guy, but maybe we can become friends? Hermione thanked everyone again and I found myself following her outside into the sunlight. She absolutely glowed in the sun and she seemed to naturally gravitate toward it. Her hair took on an even more golden brown color and she just shined; plain and simple.

"I am going to go on ahead and inform everyone what's going on. See you guys tonight." Sam said as he started to make his way into the woods. Once he had vanished from view I knew he had turned and was most likely half way back to the reserve. We stood there for a second in silence, both staring at where Sam had disappeared too.

"So what would you like to do first? Pack up you stuff then find a new spot, or find a new spot first and then go and get your stuff?" I asked taking a few steps towards the woods. Hermione stayed in her spot, now rubbing the side of her temples.

"Might as well gather up everything first then go find a new spot." Hermione said with another big sigh, she started to walk toward me and soon we were walking side by side into the woods.

"I hate to say I feel a lot better that we are walking, I thought you might whip out a broom and fly off." I said with a chuckle, Hermione lightly giggled.

"Oh I have a broom, but I am not very good at flying".

* * *

><p>To Be Continued… and get ready for some juiciness!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Ready for a new chapter! I really went big this time around so I hope I was able to catch all the spelling mistakes and that kind of stuff! You guys are my best editors! So hopefully it's not too bad. As I was re-reading my chapter I just kept adding to it until I was like oh my lord this is getting long and complicated! So please stay with me. I do not remember the exact details for Twilight as well as I do for Harry Potter, so if some things seem wrong I'm sorry! I tried to stay as true to the originals as well as try not to contradict myself. Hopefully everything is clear and on point, if not my bad! There is a fine line between going into detail and going wicked over detailed! Once again I tried to read through this as many times as possible but I really wanted to get it posted. So anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it! So enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review!

* * *

><p>*Hermione's Point of View*<p>

I literally have the worse bloody headache and the only remedy that might actually work on releasing the throbbing pain is multiple glasses of fire whiskey. Do I have fire whiskey with me? No. Do I have what could possibly be the most handsome young man walking through the woods with me heading to my pathetic little campsite? Yes.

Why? Why does this kind of stuff happen to me? Why did I not take one more minute cleaning myself up? I can only imagine how my hair really looks and thank god there is some distance between us. I must smell horrific. I pretended to stretch my arms and as I did I quickly took in the scent; I didn't smell too terribly, at least I don't think so.

As we walked along in silence I was getting slightly annoyed; he kept staring at me. I tried my best to ignore him and keep my eyes forward; but I could feel his eyes burning into my side. The excitement and nervousness of walking with such a gorgeous guy was fading very fast. I am tired, sore, dirty, smelly, hungry, did I mention tired? I had no time for dealing with this guy; even if he is extremely dreamy, I would rather have a hot bathe than him staring at me all day. All in all, I was over it.

Climbing over a fallen tree I took the opportunity to gain some distance between us. At first, yes, it was very flattering having him look at me like that; look at me like, oh I am not in the right frame of mind to be even touching this subject. But now his stares are really getting on my nerves; it felt like I had a puppy following me.

I started to rub the bridge of my nose again; I should have been smarter, I should have made camp farther away, I should have just moved my campsite when I got the chance. But no; curiosity got the better of me, and look where it landed me. The Order is going to have a field day with all this. I really should have listened to everyone and just taken a vacation, instead here I am and no amount of nose rubbing was going to help.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them again he would be gone. But just as I clasped my eyes closed my foot got caught on a very big and rather obvious root that was sticking right up and out of the ground. I was too tired to react; instead I decided to be punished by my stupidity and fall face first. I was going down hard and fast due to my rapid walking speed before I tripped; until... Merlin it felt like my pants were about to be ripped right off and with a grunt I was stopped in mid fall.

That bastard had me by the back of my pants. I thought I was still going to hit the ground but he pulled me back with such a force that the world started going in reverse and I braced myself for falling directly on my butt instead. However I did not fall, no, I'm not that lucky. My luck landed me backwards right smack into him. He had one hand supporting my back and his other hand still had a firm grip on my pants belt. Time stopped; maybe if I kept my eyes closed this very embarrassing event will remain just a very bad dream. However; I am Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, and awkward events seem to follow me like the plague.

I slowly opened my eyes and with a deep breathe I tried to calm myself. Just breathe, just breathe. I waited for what felt like forever and I concluded that he was not going to let go of my pants anytime soon. I really need a vacation, or a shot of fire whiskey.

"Thank you Mr. Black….. Now can you please let go of my pants?" I said trying to conceal the anger creeping into my voice. But apparently he wasn't really listening. So I tried again with more force.

"MR. BLACK!"

Oh Merlin I sound just like Professor McGonagall. He must have snapped out of it because I could feel him loosening his grip and as I inched away from him I discreetly

re-adjusted my pants.

"Thank you Mr. Black; shall we keep going?" I said, trying to smile, but I wasn't even convinced. It was at that moment that I realized I had to literally look up at him when I was talking to him. He has to be at least 6 feet tall, with very broad shoulders, and a very well built body. Ron and Harry look like weaklings in comparison to him. I decided to not wait for his response, turning on my heels and continuing on. Thankfully we were getting close to my site.

Less than five minutes later we walked into the small clearing that was my home away from home. I stole a glance at him and had to contain my giggles, he looked so confused.

"So this is your campsite?" He said as his eyes scanned the area. I also took a moment to take in my work; the clearing looked like any other part of the woods. No one would ever suspect that there was actually a fully stocked campsite sitting here. I pulled out my wand and with a flick of my wrist my barrier was removed and my little campsite came into full view. Walking into the campsite a wave of sadness suddenly took over me. I try so hard to not get attached to an area, but this little campsite was my home; and now it was time to pack up and move on. I wish that someday I can have a real home again; one that I can see myself growing old in with someone special. I have no idea when that day will come but hopefully it will come someday soon.

"This is a really nice little hangout you have here, I can see why moving must be kind of hard." Mr. Black said as he walked into the site standing next to me. How in the world did he know how I felt? Maybe he is really good at reading people because as hard as I try, sometimes I can't hide all my feelings. So I nodded in agreement.

"Well with everything that happened maybe a fresh start will be a good thing." I said looking up to him with a smile, he returned the smile and with a sigh stretched his arms and started to walk around. Clearly he was trying to figure out how we were going to carry all my belongings.

"Hey you wouldn't have a bag or something so we can start packing up your stuff? If not I can run back to my house, we have a bunch of bags and old boxes we can use." Mr. Black said as he did a circle around my tent.

"Why yes I do have a bag right here, could you hold it open for me please?" I said sliding my beloved beanbag off my shoulder and handing it to him. He accepted the little bean bag and carefully opened it; making sure to sneak a peek into it first.

"Alright Mr. Black. If you could just hold my bag out, this will only take a second." He cautiously held out my bag and with a few flicks of my wand my entire campsite started to fold in on itself and as it did the items flew into the bag. In less than a minute my entire campsite was gone and stored away in my little beanbag.

I almost busted out laughing; the look on his face is priceless! I wish I had my camera out and ready so I could have taken a picture of him. The look he wore was a combination of awe, a little fear, curiosity, and pure shock. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned over and peered into the bag. This only intensified the look on his face, and I knew exactly what he was seeing; the inside of an empty bag.

"What the…" He started to say as he jiggled the bag in his hands. He even turned it upside down, trying to find where everything went.

"Where did everything go?" He asked, sticking his hand into the bag trying to pull anything out.

"This bag is my very special bag. I had it during all my travels and it's been a lifesaver. You see it has a few spells casted on it. One being that only I and whoever I want can see the contents of the bag, and two it has an expander charm on it. So it can literally hold anything and everything; to some extent." I said walking over and reaching my arm deep down into it.

"It's like that old American movie; Mary Poppy? Mary Pop, Mary Poppins! Yes Mary Poppins, you know where she has the magical bag that holds everything? Well this is the same concept basically. I have my campsite in here, cloths, ingredients, potions, books, food, shoes, ummm more books, all sorts of things I might need. Including this!" I said as I pulled out my brand new camera.

Oh my new camera, I love my new camera. On my way out of the airport I walked by a store selling very nice cameras, so I decided that because I would be undercover one cover-up could be me being a photographer. Before Hogwarts I used to run around all the time with a camera in one hand and a book in the other. But once school started I decided to give photography a break. So when I arrived here I decided to treat myself to a very nice digital camera; which I actually prefer better than the cameras used in the magical world. I stepped back a few feet and started to adjust the settings.

"I took a picture when I first set up my site, and since this is a new start a new picture is in order. So one, two, three, smile!"

Click!

And that was the second picture, not including all the test photos and random pictures I took when I first got the camera; that I have taken since I have arrived here in Forks Washington. A photo of a very good looking young man, with a goofy grin, holding out my little bean bag.

"You seriously did not just take a picture of me? You didn't get a shot of my good side, and the light was horrible, and I always look fat in my pictures." He said trying to sound sad and pathetic; rubbing his stomach and attempting to look chubbier. We both busted out laughing and soon we were off again in search of my new campsite.

From that moment on things seemed to just fall into place, and he became less and less irritating. He did steal a few glances at me, which I still found extremely annoying; but all in all it wasn't too bad. He stayed away from the more serious questions and instead we talked about what normal teens talk about. Best and most favorite movies, types of music we liked, favorite foods, most embarrassing thing to ever happen to us. I decided to play it safe by making my most recent trip over the root event as my most embarrassing moment. The more we walked and talked the more I started to relax and really enjoy his company.

Then I felt it. I could feel the sadness and loneliness that was starting to inch its way into my heart, and no matter how much I tried to ignore the ache; I could not stop the process once it had begun.

It has been too long since I was able to have a nice conversation with someone and not have it be all about the magical world and my involvements with the past war. It was so easy to talk with him, but the longer I allow this to go on the harder it will be to let go. People might think I have no clue about the opposite sex, Malfoy being one of them, but I can tell when I guy is somewhat interested in me. But this is not the time or the place for anything like that to happen.

A lot has happened to me over the course of the war, and the Hermione Granger everyone once knew and loved is buried six feet into the earth. All that is left is a harden shell of my former shelf. I want to live again, I want to dig myself out of that tomb and enjoy life, but I was not at that point yet. When I came here to America my heart was frozen solid, but somehow the people here have slowly started to melt the ice away. However, as quickly as the ice melted my heart would freeze over again. When will I be whole again? When will this ache and this sadness finally leave me alone? Only time will tell, and it infuriated me that after everything I went through I was not strong enough to overcome myself; my own boundaries.

But if there was one thing I did have control over, it was making sure that Mr. Jacob Black was not hurt by me. It has been a long time since I have met such a nice guy. He might not know it now, but he doesn't want to get involved with a girl like me. I am a fast sinking ship and if he was smart he would abandon the ship soon, before he gets brought down as well; or before I erase his memories. On the outside it looks like I do not have a lot of baggage, but deep down I store more baggage and issues than what my magical little bean bag can hold. Also, even though the Cullen's may trust him with their secrets I do not know how long I can go before he becomes a real issue. My only choice after all this is over might be to erase myself from his memories. He's is a very sweet guy, any girl will be lucky to have him; I'm just not that girl.

The sun was starting to set and I suddenly realized we had been walking in silence for quite some time now. Mr. Black had taken the lead and I was following close behind. Just when I thought we were going to literally walk to the other side of the forest he came to an abrupt stop and I almost walked right into him. I leaned over to peer around him, wondering why we stopped and was shocked at what I saw. He had led us to a beautiful clearing that was perched on a small hillside that was surrounded by trees, and down the hill a little ways is a beautiful little brook. Even though the clearing was surrounded by trees the sunlight still filtered through so it was bright and warm.

"How this for a spot? I figured with the water close by and it's shaded; but there is still a place for a fire pit. I just hope it is big enough for your gear?" He said walking around the area.

"This is perfect; I wish I found this the first time around." I said walking into the clearing.

"There is one more surprise too, if you walk down to the stream and head toward the right and follow it down a little ways there is an old outhouse. Some of the locale hunters built it, but it's the off season for hunting so no one should be using it. It's clean, I think, but it's better than going free in the woods. If you know what I mean?" He said with his goofy grin. Once again thank you sunglasses for concealing my flushed cheeks, he's right, it doesn't matter how many times you use the woods as a bathroom it still is awkward. That outhouse sounds just as good as the Queens royal bathroom right now.

"I don't know what to say? Thank you! This is absolutely perfect. Sam was right; you guys do know these woods well." I said as I was figuring out the best spot for my tent. I had Mr. Black hold my bag one more time and soon my little campsite was unpacked again, ready to be used. I took out my camera and took a moment to take some pictures of my new area, some of the photos include Mr. Black, which I did not mind and maybe did on purpose; but this was a defiantly going to be a good new start for me.

"Well now that you are all unpacked, it is getting close to dinner time. Do you want to head over to where the bonfire is?" He asked looking at the setting sun to judge the current time. I nodded in agreement, but I made sure to excuse myself first to quickly run into my tent and check my appearance and put some fresh perfume on. Once I was satisfied I exited the tent and was stopped dead in my tracks.

He had his back to me looking out over the little stream, hands in his pockets. The sun was beating off of him and he just looked like he belonged here, like he was part of the beautiful woods that surrounded him. This was like a dream and suddenly I thought I was dreaming because I swear I have seen this before; seen a young man standing in the woods surrounded by sunlight somewhere in my dreams. I slapped my cheeks; get a grip, there is work to be done. So I walked to him and as I did he turned and smiled at me; a smile so warm, so real, so kind, I could not help but dumbly smile back.

"All set?" He asked, starting to walk in a specific direction.

"Yes, let me make a barrier real quick". I said pulling out my wand. He patiently waited and watched from the side as I performed my usual routine for making barriers; walking around in circles chanting the old spell. First barrier was close to my tent, second included my entire campsite, third included part of the brook, and then the fourth was a much bigger in diameter. Once I was pleased with my work I nodded to Mr. Black and we walked side my side to where the bonfire would be taking place.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached where the bonfire was happening it was early evening. I knew that a good portion of the woods was on a Native American reserve, but I never thought to connect Sam and Jacob Black to it. So here I am walking into a small cluster of homes with children, families, and people gathering around carrying bowls and trays of food; laughing and talking with one another. Off to the side the bonfire was already going strong and around sat, what I could only image were, the elders that Sam had mentioned. Mr. Black led me up towards a house where a man in a wheel chair was coming out of.<p>

"Hey dad I want you to meet the guest of honor tonight, Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my dad Billy Black." Mr. Black said as he introduced me his father. Billy Black rolled up to us and greeted me with a big smile.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss. Granger. I hope Jacob here has been acting like a gentlemen?" Mr. Black said grasping my hand.

"A perfect gentlemen if you ask me, and thank you for allowing me to come." I said returning the handshake.

"Good. We are all glad to have some new company here for a change. Jacob if you're smart you better get her over to where the food is or there will be nothing left." Mr. Black said as he started to head over the bonfire.

"Shall we then?" Jacob Black said gesturing to where the food must be. As we headed over we were welcomed by a group of young men that were as just as tall and well-built as Mr. Black.

"Hermione I would like you to meet everyone. Over here is Paul, then Embry, Quil, Jared, the little guy here is Seth, and you know Sam. Oh and Leah is around here somewhere. Guys this is Hermione Granger." Mr. Black said as he pointed each one out. They all looked very similar, dark skin, black hair, and each had a matching tattoo on their arms; but each seemed different in their own ways. From what I could tell Quil and Embry reminded me of Fred and George; they probably get into a lot of trouble, but their tricks usually came in handy and they will always help when needed. Paul actually reminded me of Malfoy in an odd way; not the mean Malfoy, but the more serious trying to act tougher than he really is Malfoy. Jared stayed quiet in the background; he looked like the more quiet type. Seth is downright cute, he clearly was the youngest of the group and he was just adorable. Sam, looking like he was the eldest in the group, seemed to be in his natural element; and it was pretty obvious that he was the leader of this odd little group. As for Leah, well I guess I will get to meet her at some point.

"It is very nice to meet you all; I guess Mr. Black was correct in stating that this was a big event." I said looking over towards the massive fire.

"Well thank you, we really appreciate you coming here tonight." Sam said, smacking Quil on the side of the head. The boys tried to suppress there laughter, but apparently I had missed something because Mr. Black was giving them all an extreme death glare.

"Make sure you all leave something to eat for Hermione, she's been through a lot and needs a good hot meal. So don't be rude." Sam said as he rejoined the group by the fire. Everyone took a moment to watch him leave and once he was a good distance away I was surrounded.

"So it sounds like you're from England are you British?", "We heard you had to stay with the bloodsucker's where you scared?", "How old are you?", "Are you single?", "It must have sucked being stuck with Jake here all day!", "You should sit next to me at the bonfire!"….

"Ok, ok back off. Don't you guys have burgers to go eat?" Mr. Black said, I could tell he was trying to get them to leave us alone. With a few grunts and sly whispers the boys headed over the fire and only Mr. Black, Seth, and I remained.

"So Hermione? Can I call you Hermione?" Seth said, walking toward a grill with Mr. Black.

I wasn't listening; I didn't even comprehend the question I was being asked. All that I wanted to know was what in the world was going on here? Do all these people know about the existence of vampires? I could not help but feel like I was stuck in an old fashion horror movie where when the sun went down the people will start disappearing; losing their lives to blood thirty demons.

A great wise wizard once told me that patience was the greatest answer, and to not push for knowledge. But I had enough and I am going to get down to the bottom of this, right now.

Quickly spotting an old shed off to the side I grabbed Mr. Black by the upper arm, dragging him toward that direction. What has this guy been eating solid bricks? I am using my full weight and pulling as hard as I can but apparently it was like pulling on a cemented block. I didn't want to draw any attention to us, but my efforts in attempting to get Mr. Black to the shed was looking painfully obvious and people might be getting the wrong impression. Mr. Black looked at me like I was a crazy person so I abandoned my attempt at pulling and tried something new; this time from the back. I raced around behind him and with all my strength I threw my shoulder into his broad back. I almost felled right over and for a second I thought I was going to be sick; I really smashed my shoulder into him. But he didn't even budge or looked like I had caused him any pain.

"Ummmm Hermione? What are you doing?" Mr. Black said turning around and bending down more to my level; for now I was somewhat doubled over holding my very sore shoulder.

"Oh I was just trying to break my arm, that's all. What do you think I was doing? Can we please have a word somewhere in private?" I said motioning toward the shed; still bent over.

"Sure no problem, but are you ok?" Mr. Black said trying to gently help me up from my position. Biting back the sharp pain in my arm I gathered myself and started to make my way to the shed.

"I'm fine, fine; just get over here." I said as heading to the small shed. Mr. Black, giving Seth a thumbs up whether it for go him to continue on without us or to ensure him I was alright or for something else entirely I do not know, finally followed me to the shed.

I found myself walking into not really a shed but more of a makeshift garage with a little car, various tools and parts, and even a motorcycle. Once Mr. Black joined me I concentrated on the shed and summoned a silencing charm, just to make sure that no one can ease dropping in on our conversation. Then it was open season.

"Alright, clearly you have seen that I am no ordinary person and I am aware that you and your friend Sam have knowledge of the vampires in this area, but, but….Oh Merlin I don't care! I do not care anymore! I do not care that I am breaking almost every rule in the magical world. Or any rules for vampires and what normal people are allowed to know and not allowed, but I can't stand it anymore! How do you know about the existence of vampires? What is your connection? What is everyone's connection here, because to be honest it feels like everyone here knows that there are vampires living basically next door and clearly they do not seem too worried about it." I was completely out of breath by the time my rant was over, and Mr. Black looked like a deer in the headlights. I was about to start round two of my rant when Mr. Black finally spoke up.

"Ok well first of all we… I can't tell you the truth or at least I thought I couldn't. We are cannot tell anyone who is an outsider the truth about us, but for some reason you are different. We can tell you without you having to find out on your own. So to be honest I did not know exactly how to tell you everything; so Sam and I thought that maybe this bonfire would be the best way to explain everything to you, but I guess not." Mr. Black said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So long story short; way back when like many, many years ago this area was home to a Native American tribe, my tribe, the Quileute's. They were threatened by a vampire that tried to eat everyone and somehow the men in the tribe were blessed by the spirits and were given the ability to transform into wolves. They were called spirit warriors, but honestly they were vampire hunting wolves. Later on when the Cullen's came to this area my great, great grandfather and Carlisle created a treaty so that the Cullen's could live in one part of the woods and the Quileute's on the other. The only way the Cullen's could break the treaty is if they came onto our territory or bite a human. Over time spirit warriors faded away because the Cullen's blended into society. This lasted until like two years ago when more vampires started to come into Washington. This created the need for the spirit warriors to return so the men of this tribe started to shape shift. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth; are all descends of the tribe, including me. So…" Mr. Black said; now he seemed out of breath.

"So you all can transform into….wolves? Even you?" I said, completing his sentence. The only response I got was a nod.

This had to be the strangest little town I have ever been too. Vampires living among people and that basically ran the local hospital, to add onto the madness teenage boys that are decedents of spirit warriors and are running around chasing the vampires and turning into wolves. I thought my life was crazy, the day I received my letter to Hogwarts I thought it was all just a big joke. But this was no joke; clearly where were far bigger magical things happening here.

"Ok, ok I know I sound crazy, but you have to admit you have most likely seen weirder things. I mean you're a witch right?" Mr. Black said trying to lighten the mood. He was right I have seen odder things; I have seen giant snakes, dragons, trolls, plants that can kill you, and not to mention the three headed dog first year.

To be honest I guess this wasn't so bad, if anything my curiosity was taking over my more logical judgment. There must be a reason to how these people can shape shift and now I really wanted to stick around and learn more. There was still a small part of me that wished that I had finally found something normal. That even though I was chasing Death Eaters I could enjoy the simple life for one second, but now I have to add vampires and shape shifters to my list. Oh well, at least between the freshening up on my vampire history as well as some new research on this whole shape shift thing I can spend at least a full week reading and researching. I guess I have my work cut out for me; and now that I think back on it I do remember reading in this particular job description that there were also some out of the ordinary magical occurrences happening in this area. But I figured it was due to the Death Eaters running around; not all this. Those bastards knew something fishy was happening here and they still thought I was absolutely the perfect witch for the job; how typical.

"Please why don't you have something to eat and come to the bonfire? You will hear everything in way better detail ok? Please I think we can help each other?" Mr. Black pleaded. I eyed him one more time, until I gave in. I was too tired to fight anymore and that annoying feeling started to come over me; somehow I just could not help but trust him and it was getting rather irritating.

"Fine, fine! But if you even think of trying anything, anything! I will hex you into thinking you are a five year old girl who wants a pony." I said as I jabbed my finger into his chest. Mr. Black threw his hands up in surrender, and reluctantly I found myself following him back outside to the bonfire.

"Hey, by the way, is your arm ok?" Mr. Black asked as we reached to where the food was. All the new information made me completely forget the pain. I was trying to convince him that I was indeed fine when Seth rejoined us.

"Hey guys I made sure to save you two some food. So Hermione, are you really from England" Seth asked, as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Yes, actually I am from a small town on the outskirts of London. I am here on a…business trip!" After that Seth and I instantly became friends and talked for at least an hour. He made sure I got whatever I wanted to eat and as much as I wanted. He got a chair for me to sit in by the fire and offered me a jacket if I got cold. I could tell that Mr. Black and Seth have a strong relationship; it was like they were brothers. They would tease each other and laugh; and together they decided it was fun to mimic my accent. That did not last long; at first it was funny, but by the third time I was about to hex the two of them into oblivion. With one stern look they both dropped their heads and that was the last time they tried to talk like Englishmen. I have to give myself credit; even behind my sunglasses my, you better stop this nonsense right now, glare still worked. That was thanks to years of practice on Harry and Ron.

Seth had loaded my paper plate with everything imaginable; pasta salad, potato salad, fruit salad, a hotdog which he also wanted to get me a cheeseburger that I politely declined, potato chips, and to top it all off two brownies. Between my big bottle of ice cold water and my massive plate of food I manage to eat almost everything. At first I was only letting Seth load up my plate to be nice, but I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I started eating. I could tell that the others where a little surprise to see me eating like I have been starved; but my last real meal was, ok I cannot remember when I last ate, so I was very hungry. Sitting between Seth and Mr. Black I could not help but steal a glance. Mr. Black truly looked happy to see me not only eating but also having fun. It did feel good for a change; but I had to stay focused.

After everyone settled and the sun disappeared Mr. Billy Black gestured for everyone to quiet down. At first I didn't realize that more than half the people had left the fire and the only people that remained was the group of young men, the elders, and two other women; plus us.

"Welcome everyone on this beautiful evening. The spirits are with us as we welcome our guest Miss. Granger. As you all know, the history of the Quileute's go back for many generations. For years the members of this tribe have a born duty that has been passed down from family to family to protect the people of this land. But we also have a duty to uphold and enforce the treaty that was created by our fathers. Miss. Granger; we have asked you to come here tonight to hear our story and how we as a tribe have come to be; I think you of all people know that there are far stranger things in this world."

That was the beginning of the history of the Quileute Tribe and their connection to what they call, the Pale Ones. Instantly I knew pale one meant vampire. I was memorized by the story Mr. Billy Black told. The spirit warriors, men being able to change into wolves, the Cullen's and their involved with this treaty; it was exactly what Mr. Black had told me in the shed.

So these young men, guys, teenagers were really capable of changing into wolves? Mr. Jacob Black is capable of changing? I thought I was going to pass out due to brain overload. There were still so many unanswered questions and the thought of all this unknown information was kind of making me dizzy. It only took Mr. Billy Black a half an hour to tell the full history of their people and the truth behind the young men and apparently women of this tribe; but out of all the books I have ever read on anything magical, and I have real more books than anyone can imagine, I have never heard of anything like this.

I could feel Mr. Black eyeing me from time to time, and the nervousness that was radiating off of him was making me even more nervous. I could see why he didn't want to tell me at first, not the greatest way to make a first impression. But why didn't the Cullen's tell me about all this? I know I was very reserved with the information I gave out, but really? So not only are there vampires running around but also people that can transform into wolves that are vampire hunting machines? My mission was only supposed to be capturing the escaped Death Eaters. Now it is fight against wand wielding vampires with vampire hunting wolves, it was a full blown extravaganza; and somehow, as always, I was smack in the middle of the whole thing.

"So you see, like the Cullen's, we too have a responsibility to protect the people of this area against any vampires that may be a threat. We have teamed up with the Cullen's before and have made temporary arrangements so that we could work together. We are willing to do that again and hopefully with your help we can all assist each other in reaching our goals. So what do you think? Still want to work with us and the Cullen's" Sam said standing beside Mr. Billy Black.

What do I think? I think I need that vacation now more than ever.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

HEY EVERYONE! Thank you all so much for all the fav's reviews, and everything! Sorry this chapter took so long! But hopefully it all makes since and you are liking where this is going! Hopefully there won't be too many spelling mistakes, the hardest thing is trying to stay in present tense or past tense. I probably went back and forth a few times so sorry about that! But this might be an interesting chapter, alot of really good stoires have been writen and I dont want repeat what others ahve done but this is something I've thought could happen! ALSO! Oh I hope you like the last few paragraphs! I did it last minute and I didn't read it through my usual ten times! But hopefully you all like it! So please keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! I love reading your reviews the good and the bad!

So Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Hermione's Point of View*<p>

The fire was starting to dwindle, leaving bright embers that crackled and shot sparks into the black night sky. With each crack of the fire my mind was brought back into the past, back into that viscous fight.

Crack…

Lightning flashed through the air; so loud that it engulfed the screams and made the earth tremble.

Crack…

Green light poured out from wands held by heartless monsters. Laughing louder and louder as their victims cries grew with each passing second.

Crack…

A monster appeared before me, blocking out the light. All that can be seen is that mask; the mask of a killer, of a Death Eater.

Crack…

The smell of burning flesh. The iron aroma that only blood can produce.

Crack…Fear.

Crack…Pain.

Crack…Death.

Can I handle another war? Can I walk through fields littered with bodies and blood? The screams and cries that once filled my mind may soon become loud and clear again.

No.

I will not be weak. I will not give up. I fought in a war that made the record books, a battle that will forever be remembered and feared in the history of the magical world. I died in that war, I was shot down, I was beaten, I was tortured, and I was broken. But in the mist of the smoke and fire I became alive again, I refused to fall, I did not fail. I became bullet proof. I became titanium.

These people may think that they have fought in a war, and they are sadly mistaken. Even the Cullen's have not experience a war like a true wizard war. A war where there are no rules, no sympathy, no regret. I came to America to bring an end to the crusade that is still smothering England. A battle where the scars and stains are still lingering; tainted red with blood. I wanted to end this as quickly and swiftly as possible, so I decided to go against the wishes of the Order and traveled here alone. I cannot handle losing more people, more innocent lives. If I team up with these two sides, which are sworn enemies, everything will be at risk. When I finally became free I made one vow that no one would ever have to go through the same suffering that happened to me. As hard as it was I left home, went to fight these monsters alone; but in doing so I knew that the people I loved would be safe.

But reality can be a terrifying thing; for even I have to admit that I cannot protect everyone. Even if this mission was simple lives would still be lost. These people have a chance to back out and to not get involved, and I think it would be for the best if I keep this private and move on with my mission solo. Then once I am finished I would inform the Order and finally erase my existence here at Forks.

I can handle a war; I can handle the pain, the fear, the hurt. But what I cannot handle is more innocent blood on my hands. I just hope these people can take no as an answer.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to learn more about you and your history and I understand how important protecting your home is to you. But I have been thinking things over and I think it is best if I handle this situation solo. With the new information I have gathered I feel prepared and I am hoping to end this mission by the end of the week. I do not believe that it is necessary for me to contact my superiors for any reasons and to keep this meeting confidential. I can ensure you that what I have witnessed here tonight will never be revealed to any outsiders. As for the Cullen's I will also be turning down their invitation and will be advising them to lay low and to try to not get involved. I suggest that you do the same and that the best course of action for you to take is to protect yourselves is to stay close to home and try to not intervene. I cannot say this with enough stress that getting tangled in this situation can lead to something much worse. I cannot thank you enough for all your help and concern, but I do believe this is for the best." It felt like I held my breath through my whole explanation, but as I let out a shaky sigh it was finally done; and I didn't think I sounded too bad.

"Thank you for the meal it was wonderful. It has been a long time since I have had a home cooked meal. It was nice meeting you all and hopefully when this is all over we can meet again." I said rising from my seat. Even though I tried to sound as casual as possible I could not bring myself to meet their gazes. But this was for the best, hopefully someday they will understand.

"If that is what you think is best then we will respect your wishes. But I want you to know that if you ever need help you are always welcomed here." Sam said as I started to make my way to the woods. I paused only long enough to knowledge him and continued my way deep into the dark forest.

The second I reached the woods edge I could hear Mr. Black protesting in the background; this is the best thing to do; as hard as it was it must be done. Making my way through the trees I decided that the best thing I can do for me right now is find my portkey and make a surprise well needed visit to my best friend Ginny. So much has been happening that it is too much to try to write down; I need to talk someone, someone that understands. God damn-it I need to talk to Ginny. After the war Ginny and I made sure to keep in contact, and we sure did. We had lunch together almost every day, shared our deepest darkest secrets; and Ginny is one of the very few people that has a decent grasp on what truly happened to me during the war. I have come to consider Ginny almost a sister and when I left for this mission she was hurt the most. So I think I little visit will do us both some good. Now if only I can find where I hid that bloody portkey.

* * *

><p>It has to be almost midnight and I have still not found the portkey. For the life of me I cannot remember exactly where I had put it and these woods have gotten me going around in circles. Right then I think I remembered where it is I pop over and realize it's not there. Everything looks the same and the darkening sky is not helping. Throwing my hands into the air I finally gave into defeat; after two hours of searching I decided to head back to my new campsite and wait for morning to go find my portkey. I am only wasting time and energy searching for something I clearly have misplaced. You would think after all my travels I would be able to remember where a simple portkey is? But I am only human and right now I am too tired to even think about how much of an idiot I am for losing the bloody thing.<p>

Closing my eyes I started to envision my new home and a faint pull started to wash over me; yet out of nowhere I was abruptly torn back to my present location and thrown hard into the forest floor. Grabbing my wand I rolled over trying to determine which direction my attacker was coming from. I strained my ears for anything, a snap of a twig, the movement of leaves; nothing. Gradually taking my fighting stance I scanned the area; unable to see anything I decided to try to apparate one more time back to my campsite. However I didn't even get a chance to close my eyes and before I could register anything I was looking up at the cloudy night sky with the wind knocked out of me.

This is indeed the work of a vampire, whether it was a Death Eater or not is still undetermined. I still had a tight grip on my wand, should I stay and fight? Or make a run for it? Yet once again my thoughts were interrupted as my body made contact with what I could only guess was a rather big rock and little lights started to flash before my eyes. I couldn't concentrate long enough to see my campsite; I couldn't concentrate on anything really but the sickening pain that pulsed from head to toe.

"This is like a cat playing with her dinner! This is so much fun! Are you having fun my little mouse?" It was a girl talking; all the reports stated that the escaped Death Eaters were males. Should I be relieved with this information, or should I be worried? Right now all I care about is trying to focus my scrambled brain on my campsite; but the pain is not helping.

"Yum you smell really good do you know that? I've only had about five people's worth of blood and by far you smell the best. Like perfectly cooked prime rib." She sneered from what I could gather is directly in front of me. I still wasn't able to clearly concentrate on anything and a warm trickle started to slide down the back of my neck. I am bleeding and I could only pray that the haze surrounding my vision will clear soon or I am going to be this vampire's dinner.

"Oooohh this is just like the movies! So any last words? This is so much fun! I want to have some more fun like this, but I can't stand it anymore! You smell too damn good!" I think she has gone completely mad with thirst, and she is thirsty for my blood. I willed myself to focus on anything, anywhere, one last attempt to make it back to the safely of my campsite. But it was no use, I will have to stick it out and battle this crazy vampire lady head on.

Taking in a few shaky breaths I calmed myself, for I have literally a split second to react when she attacks. She lunged at me and in that second I sent out a stream of fire right at her face. She was hit head on, however to my misfortune she continued to come after me. I tried to avoid her and jumped off to the side. I landed hard but quickly rolled over just in time for the vampire to try again to leap on top of me again. I sent another continual blast of fire at her, hoping it would make her retreat.

It became the fight between vampire and fire. Streams of fire were directly hitting her, but she kept pushing forward. She had me pinned to the ground and the only thing separating her from me is the fierce flames. I could feel my hands start to burn but if I letup my attack I will surely be dead. She was getting closer and closer until suddenly I felt her diamond hot fingers wrap around my shoulders and start to puncture my skin. Her burning hands were scorching my shoulders to the point where I started to worry that my cloths may set fire as well. As she was being consumed by my ring of fire, so was I. Everything around me seemed smoldering hot and honestly I don't know how much more I can take? The overwhelming clouds of smoke, the smell of burning flesh, and pure pain was too much to handle; and the only thing I could concentrate on is sending out my fiery attack.

My spell was growing weaker and weaker with every minute that ticked by. But it was anyone's guess on who would be the last one standing, and it was becoming more and more obvious that it was going to be the vampire that is going to win. Nevertheless I have to try, I have to try and live. I survived much worse to be killed by this maniac vampire woman. I sent out my last big burst of energy that turned my stream of fire into an explosion.

The eruption was powerful enough to send the vampire backwards and in that split second something very big smashed her from the side, knocking her a good distance away. Suddenly there were many of this big creatures emerging from the dark woods; the ground vibrating as if it was a stampede of horses, but they were not horses.

I stumbled to my feet, trying to regain my composure and taking aim at one of the giant bear like looking creatures. As my vision became sharper I realized that these things were not giant bears, but oversized wolves; and these massive wolves all had their backs to me and were undoubtedly creating a wall between me and the vampire. My knees are shaking uncontrollably, but I forced myself to stay focused and stay on guard. I imagine that the wolves can take down a vampire, but a vampire that's on fire is another issue. To make my life even more difficult the damp brush around the area was starting to catch fire as well. I quickly took a moment to extinguish the fire while the wolves continued to surround the vampire. Through the darkness and smoke I could see one noticeably larger wolf crotch down and with one swift action the wolf literally took off the vampires head.

It was over; the vampire laid motionless on the ground slowly burning away. I snuff out the remaining fire, but with all the mist and lingering smoke I could not help but stay on the defense. I could only assume these giant wolves are the same young men from the reserve; but I did not want to take any chances. I cautiously started to back my way into the safety of the forest; never taking my eyes off of the last spot where I saw the wolves. But it was getting extremely hard to see through all the smoke and it did not help that my head was spinning at the same time.

One step at a time I walked backwards as quietly as possible. How much control do they have when in their wolf form? Can they distinguish between people and vampires? I have no intention of attacking, but if I must then I will. Gradually through the smoke a pair of eyes emerged, followed by at least six other pairs. Soon all the wolves came into view and it was very daunting. They stood as tall as small horses, and clearly they were wolves; teeth, nails, and all. However there was something very human about them at the same time. It was their eyes, they were not the eyes of a true wolf. Still I had to be ready for anything, so with wand raised I continued to create some distance between us.

One step at a time; and I have to cough so badly that it hurts, but any sudden noise or movement could prove to be dangerous. The iron taste in my mouth is overwhelming as well as the burning smell in the air. I tried to swallow but my throat is raw; my knees will not stop trembling, and I can barely feel my upper arms. Up till now my mind was as clouded as the smoke around me, but finally it became clear enough for me to properly apparate back to my camp. Yet again just as I was about to close my eyes the wolves darted off, dispersing in all different directions. I instantly took cover, diving out of the way. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and took off; this was my chance to get away and I was not going to waste it again. I made a dash to the densest part of the woods, weaving myself in and out of the trees. Once I get enough distance between me and where the still burning vampire is I will try to apparate once again.

My body feels like it is on fire, but I have to ignore the pain; I have no time to be in pain. I need to concentrate and make it back to my shelter, I need to stay calm. The world around me is growing darker and darker with a new wave of approaching rain; which was just a drizzle, but the drizzle is now a heavy downpour; instantly soaking me to the bone. Rain has never felt as good as it does right now. It's soothing my burns and surprisingly calming my senses enough for me to finally fully visualize my campsite. With one last stride and a deep breathe I closed my eyes and….

BOOM!

Everything happened literally in a blink of an eye, but at the same time it all happened in slow motion. I finally apparated, however just before I disappeared I ran into something, and it wasn't just something; it was someone. Someone had stepped right out in front of me and I ran directly into them, taking the person along for the ride. Frantically I grabbed hold of whoever I ran into; if I let go during the transfer, well let's just say I do not want to relive that event again. It was so hard to hold onto the person; for whoever it was started to bash around. Apparition is not the most subtle form of transportation; it is actually quite rough and jarring. Especially when the person being apparated has no idea on the concept and what to do when being apparated. I couldn't land us properly and finally the spinning came to an abrupt halt and with a sickening crack we hit the ground hard; the wind being knocked right out of me.

* * *

><p>I think my brain literally got scrambled. For at least five minutes my mind has been going in and out of focus. What in the world happened? Why am I lying face down in the now very wet ground? Why can I not feel one of my legs? What in Merlin's name is on top of me that is so bloody heavy?<p>

It is all coming back to me now. First the fight with the creepy vampire and being saved by giant wolves that might actually be young men, then running through the woods and accidently apparating someone, and finally landing in my campsite. Yes that makes perfect since; what does not make since is who could I have possibly run into?

Twisting and wiggling to the best of my current abilities I managed to spot messy short black hair, tan skin; Merlin it is Mr. Black! It was Mr. Jacob Black that got in front of me; he was the one I apparated by accident, and he is presently the one lying on top of me. From the looks of it the transportation knocked him out; so I am in an enclosed area stuck under a man that weight's at least two hundred pounds. I need to get him off of me; I cannot breathe. He is very large and he is cutting of my air supply. I inched myself enough so I could get some air; but I am not waiting for him to come too.

"Mr. Black….Mr. Black?" I said as I freed one of my pinned arms and started to lightly pat him on the back; trying to wake him up.

"Mr. Black? MR. BLACK?" I am not lightly tapping anymore but more hitting. Is he alright? I can feel him breathing, but did he get hurt? Oh lord this cannot be happening.

"JACOB!"

Suddenly he bolted up right and I was released. In his sudden movement my suspicions about my leg came true; the second he removed his pressure an extremely sharp pain shot through my entire left leg. I almost let out a cry but kept it together, instead I rolled more onto my side; taking in deep shaky breaths.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE! Oh my god, oh my god, are you ok? What the hell happened? Everything happened so fast. I think I might be sick." Mr. Black started pacing back and forth looking actually quite pale. I decided to ignore him while I took a moment for myself; the cold wet grass feels so good.

"You were being attack by the vampire, we stepped in, and then I tried to stop you and, and…." Mr. Black became absolutely ridged; even I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise by his sudden change in manner. His eyes became fixated and as I followed his line of gaze we found a person walking just outside my second barrier. A low growl escaped his lips as his body started to shake. I can only guess that the person outside was a vampire and he might go into wolf mode at any moment.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Black it's alright. We are inside my barrier he can't get inside." But Mr. Black was not listening to me; his body started to bend, taking on more the appearance of a werewolf than a human. It was hard to see the vampire in the darkness but it appeared to be a younger male, dressed in everyday business attire. Just from his manner and outfit I could tell he was not a Death Eater, but the amount of normal vampires is increasing at an alarming rate; something that cannot be ignored.

Seeing Mr. Black transform would indeed be interesting; but right now I have no energy to deal with a vampire hunting wolf inside my campsite. Carefully I started to belly crawl my over to where Mr. Black was crouching and grabbed hold of the bottom of his shorts.

"Mr. Black! MR. BLACK! It's alright, it's alright! The vampire cannot get inside my barrier. We are safe, we are safe. Look, just look." I now have a hold of his leg; trying to get his attention. His body is trembling uncontrollably, but the second my hand made contact with his hot skin the shaking dimmed down and gradually he started to calm down as well. I was amazed; the vampire was able to smell my blood, but that did not concern me too much. My barrier is strong enough to keep him away, but once this is all over I will be intensifying my barrier just incase. Out of the darkness a dark blur crashed into the vampire, followed by other dark shapes. The vampire was too engulfed in finding the source of the smell and was caught off guard. The wolves destroyed the vampire in a matter of seconds. Mr. Black felled to his knees as I rolled over onto my back. We both looked out of breathe and honestly it feels like the wind was knocked out of me again.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Are you ok?" Mr. Black said crawling over to me.

"I'm fine, I am fine. Just give me a second please." I said as I felt around for my bag. Luckily my bag made the trip as well and I began to dig for my potions.

"Hermione you're bleeding and it looks like you got burned really bad. I need to take you to a hospital or at least to the Cullen's house." Right now what I need is my handy little broken bone potion fixer, Ferula. It tastes dreadful but it does the job. I wasn't paying attention to Mr. Black's frantic pleas; I was trying to contain my own panic as I slowly realized that I was out of healing potions. Nothing left for burns, cuts, broken bones, nothing; I was fresh out. How could I have run out so quickly? What did I do to use up all my supplies? I laid my head back down in defeat, I knew that sooner rather than later I was going to have to prepare more potions, but I thought I had something left. Mr. Black was still talking nonsense in the background and it is only intensifying the throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"Mr. Black I am fine, please do not worry yourself to death over me. Just a minor hiccup, that's all." I said attempting to pull myself up in a sitting position. The rain continued to come down in thick sheets as the night inched closer to daybreak. Mr. Black continued to fret until out of the mist a giant black wolf emerged and started to sniff around my barrier. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of some of the other wolves; they all were sniffing around trying to find Mr. Black and myself.

"Hey is it ok if I leave your barrier thing? The big black one there is Sam. This barrier won't allow us to communicate with each other." Mr. Black said as he made his way to the edge of my campsite.

"Sure. When I apparated you here it made it so you can enter and exit the area whenever you want, unless I change it. So go ahead. I am just going to take a moment here." I said as I laid back down on the soggy earth. I needed a second to register what had just occurred and what my next plan of action is going to be. Not to mention the rain feels so good and I am so tired. I did not mind at all laying in the pouring rain, not one bit. Mr. Black cautiously crept toward the edge of the barrier; you can tell he was somewhat nervous. Taking one last long look at me he literally jumped and landed outside the barrier. He snapped around, eyes scanning to where he last saw me; panic was clearly written all over his face. However after a moment it appeared that he calmed down and he followed Sam into the dark forest.

Closing my eyes I allowed the rain to wash over me, and at the same time washing away the remaining blood that covered most of my tattered body. I forced myself to not think about the damage that was done to my leg; instead I ignored the pain and started to determine what ingredients I needed and how long it will take to make fresh batches of potions. After a few minutes I realized I still had a very firm grip on my wand, I cannot believe it did not get snapped in half after the trip. I continued to make my mental to-do list as I slid my wand back in its usual place and attempted to wipe some of the dirt off my sunglasses. Before I knew it Mr. Black had returned, making a grand entrance by jumping back inside my campsite. I made no effort to move; instead I put my semi clean sunglasses back on and tilted my head to his direction. Outside my barrier I could only make out two people, which I can only assume are some of the members of his tribe.

"Hermione you can't lay there all day in the rain, you're going to catch a cold or something." Mr. Black said as he sat down next to me. I returned my gaze to the sky, why can't I stay here? I was in my campsite, that's good enough right?

"Me? How about you? You might catch a cold or something." I said trying to sound causal, but honestly it was getting rather chilly.

"Sorry that won't work on me! My body runs well over the normal temperature. Come on please! Let me take you to Carlisle. Unless you can fix your injuries by yourself? But I would feel a lot better if you went to the Cullen's; as much as I hate the idea. Carlisle is the best." He had me cornered and he didn't even know it. Yes, from what I heard, Dr. Cullen is the best; but I could do just as good of a job if I had my supplies fully stocked. Mr. Black caught on quickly that I was holding out on some important information.

"Do you have more of that healing stuff?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew what my answer was going to be; and it was absolutely annoying. Maybe if I pretend I felled asleep he would leave me alone.

"Ok so it's time for a trip to the Cullen's house. Or would you rather go to a real hospital? And hey Seth and Leah are outside is it ok if they can come in? If not that's totally fine I understand." He asked rising to his feet; I guess my pretending to sleep attempt failed.

"Fine, fine." I said waving my hand at him; trying to show him that I did not care and all I really want is to be left alone right now. I made the necessary alterations to my barrier so that Mr. Black's friends could enter my site as well.

Again I made no effort to rise from my spot as I heard Mr. Black and the others enter my campsite. So as they made their way toward me I turned my head and politely waved. This must truly be a site to see but the rain is so nice and honestly I do not really care anymore on how I look; I look dreadful, plain and simple.

"Hermione I want you to meet Leah, Leah this is Hermione Granger." Mr. Black said as the three made their way over to me. Leah looks, not only miserable, but also absolutely mortified as she approached where I am lying on the ground. She is a beautiful young woman tall, tan, and surprisingly well built; short black hair and the same tattoo as the other men. Yet she seems like the type that prefers to give off a harsher appearance, but when she is alone her true happiness and beauty shines through.

But can she turn into a wolf as well? This was so fascinating and Seth is here too; can he turn? I cannot believe Seth is also capable of turning into a wolf, he seems so young. I tried to look nonchalant and cracked a smile.

"Hello there." I said stretching my hand out as far as possible hoping Leah will meet me half way. Thankfully she did and carefully grasped my hand, giving it a light shake. Why do all these people treat me as if I am made of glass?

"Hey there…..uummmm I think your leg is broken?" Leah said pointing toward my left leg. Mr. Black and Seth almost felled over from her statement. Right to the point, I think Leah and I will be good friends. I couldn't contain myself and let out a chuckle.

"How bad is it? I can't see from here?" I said letting my hand fall to my side. I knew it was bad; apparently it was worse than I thought.

"Well it's not too bad, just bent in a weird way." Seth said giving me a thumbs up and a bright smile. Mr. Black seemed paler and Leah almost smiled; even I had to admit this must be one hell of a site to see.

"Alright, alright we need to get you to the Cullen's house. Question is what is the best way to get you there?" Mr. Black said, which is actually a very good question. I am in no condition to be apparating, and my campsite appears to be farther away from the Cullen's home than my first site was. This has turned into a very interesting situation indeed.

* * *

><p>They only gave me one option; it was three against one and no matter how many key points and facts I dished out; I was out numbered. This is why working solo has its benefits; I got the last say no matter what, but now apparently my opinion means nothing. So here I am awkwardly being carried through the woods in the pouring rain by Mr. Black; followed by Seth and Leah, not to mention most likely the other members are following deep in the woods. Mr. Black somehow was able to carry me by holding most of my weight in one arm while his free hand supported my broken leg. As we traveled through the woods I could not resist the urge to snuggle myself into Mr. Blacks chest. Yes at first it was extremely embarrassing to be carried by a half-naked hot young man, and it was even more difficult to control the blush surging over my cheeks. However as the nights events started to take its toll on me, the warmth of Mr. Black was so inviting I had to fight to keep my eyes open. Honestly I do not care anymore, I am tired, sore, wet, and when do I ever get carried around by a hot guy? Never! Ron never carried me not once, if anything I had to carry him.<p>

It must be late morning when we finally arrived at the Cullen's house. We traveled slowly mainly because Mr. Black didn't want to cause any more damage to my broken leg. One of the other members of the pack had run off ahead of us to warm Dr. Cullen of our arrival. So as we made our way up the long narrow driveway Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were already outside waiting for us.

"Good morning, looks like you had an eventful night." Dr. Cullen said as we approached their house.

"Yes, it was a splendid evening." Is he serious? Eventful night? More like a bloody hell fest if you ask me.

"Well if it is alright Miss. Granger I am going to have Rosalie fix you up while I have a word with Sam and Jacob." Dr. Cullen said. I didn't even see Sam emerging out of the woods; I took a quick peak over Mr. Blacks shoulder and I could just make out all the pack members standing at the forest edge.

I did not get a chance to agree as Mr. Black literally passed me off to Rosalie. Rosalie, carrying me in a similar fashion as Mr. Black, carefully took me into their beautiful home. Making our way through the massive house I could not help but wonder where the other residents of this house were. Even though I have been in this house when I was injured and bleeding that doesn't mean I can let my guard down now. I am outnumbered and in a weaken state; if anyone loses control I will be dead. I wasn't really paying attention to where Rosalie was taking; which was very big mistake on my part, because before I knew it she had taken me upstairs and into one of the grandest bathrooms I have ever seen. It was hard to tell whether this bathroom had ever been used before because it is literally spotless. Giant oversized tub, mirrors, sink, towels, and painted in all white and cream colors. Rosalie carefully set me down on the toilet and started to fill the tub with hot water.

"I think the best way to go about this is to clean you up first. You are really cold and I don't want you to go into hyperthermia." Rosalie said as she pulled out towels and a long white bathrobe.

"But first we need to get those wet clothes off you; do you want to do it or do you think you're going to need help?" Rosalie asked placing the bathrobe on the tubs edge where I could reach it. Personally a little help getting underdressed would be nice since my body seemed to be numb from the cold; however something was holding me back. I hate to admit it but I am self-conscious of my body and the state it is in; beaten, scarred, dirty, not to mention right now I am extremely skinny so I look frail. All in all it made me feel weak, as if I needed to be taken care of and I despise that feeling. I hate not being able to take care of myself and here I am for the third time getting help by these kind people. I do not want to be rude or unthankful for all their help and kindness; but I cannot, no, I will not be seen as weak. I put these cloths on I can take them off myself.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I can manage it from here." I said trying to control the visible shaking of my cold limbs.

"Alright, when you are finished undressing give me a shout and I will come back in ok?" Rosalie said as she started to silently exit the room.

"That's alright I can wash up myself, but thank you." I said before Rosalie left, she turned around, giving me a warm and understanding smile.

"I know you can; but I think once that hot water hits you it might not be as easy as you think. I know it might seem odd but please let me help you. I promise I won't bite." Rosalie said as she flashed me with her brilliant smile. I couldn't help but smile as well, if I turn her down now I really would be inconsiderate. Besides who am I to argue with a vampire that's about to help me when I am injured?

Rosalie left me alone in their beautiful bathroom and for the first time in a long time I felt a little lost. It has been too long since I have been in a real bathroom, and I just felt out of place. Everything is so clean and neat, I stuck out like a sore thumb. But I didn't want to keep Rosalie waiting forever, so as carefully as possible I started to take off my wet clothes. It took me a little while to take off my pants; maybe doing this alone was a bad idea, but after some effort and pain I managed to get all my clothes off. I cuddled deep into the warm bathrobe; the cold air stabbed through my tender skin like daggers making it almost difficult to breathe. My shoulders were raw under the softness of the fabric, but it was warming me up so I bit through the pain. I took a moment to prepare myself and just as I was about to call for Rosalie there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I figured it was Rosalie who knocked; she slowly entered the bathroom and made her way over to the tub. She checked the temperature of the water and grabbed a few extra towels before she turned to me.

"So you ready? I hate to say it's going to hurt at first but then it's going to feel really good." Rosalie said helping me stand up. Rosalie could have easily just picked me right up and placed me in the tub, but instead she allowed me to go in at my passé and with a little juggling I slide off my robe and submerged myself into the deep tub. She was absolutely right it did hurt, it hurt a lot. The hot water intensified my burns to a point where I thought I might cry. Rosalie, seeing the apparent pain I was in, left me in a blink of an eye and before I knew it she was back with a very large bucket.

"Shhheesshhh ssshhheeeesshh, its ok, its ok, I know it hurts. I didn't know you were burned that badly. Just take deep breaths." Rosalie said as she soaked one of the towels in the bucket and then placed it on my shoulders. Was I holding my breath? I didn't realize it until she said it, but it did hurt; a lot more than I thought it was. However once the cool wet towels touched my burned shoulders I felt instant relief from the pain. The warm water is defrosting my aching bones while the cold towels cooled down my scorched shoulders. Rosalie continued to change the towels on my burns for god knows how long; at first I felt bad but as the pain eased away I could not help but close my eyes and allow myself to relax.

Suddenly I was brought back to reality when I felt myself being brought up in a more siting position. I managed to slide down in the tub and not only did Rosalie change the cold towels on my burns but also kept my head and shoulders above the water. Realizing I needed to snap out of my daze I tried to sit myself up but Rosalie gently helped me making sure to keep the cold towels secured in their place.

"Do you want to wash your face, I am going to try to clean the burns and cuts on your shoulders and back if that's alright." Rosalie said as she handed me a washcloth. Rosalie quietly went to work cleaning my injuries; it hurt here and there, but overall she was really good. She worked quickly and carefully causing as little discomfort to me as possible. I totally forgot that I still had my sunglasses on, so I took them off and placed on the tubs edge. I washed away the remaining blood and dirt that was on my face, and a small part of me wished I could wash away the memories as well. Before I knew it Rosalie was finished and honestly I could have stayed in that bathtub all day. But all good things must come to an end as Rosalie helped me out of the tub and patted me down with big white puffy towels. A shot of sadness and regret blasted its way through my heart, burying itself deep into my soul.

My mind was brought back to a simpler time, to a place where there was happiness and love. I remember coming home from school; welcomed by the smell of freshly baked cookies and hot tea. My mother would try to make cookies that weren't bad for your teeth, however once in a while she would give up and make the good old fashion rot your teeth kind. My father would be in the living room reading the morning paper, still trying to decipher the cross word puzzle. But every night when I was a little girl my mother would prepare a hot bath for me with lots of bubbles; she would sit on the edge of the tub and try to tame my frizzy curls. Once I was all pruned and clean she would wrap me in a big towel and take in my sent. She always said; you smell like Hermione. I guess I had a particular smell that not even soap or perfume could conceal. But like I said before, all good things must come to an end and no matter how many times someone can warm my heart it always seems to become frozen again.

Rosalie noticed my silence or maybe it was the glossiness in my eyes I do not know, but she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I bet your mother and father are so proud of you right now." Rosalie whispered, lightly rubbing my back. It was a good thing she couldn't see my face because I finally couldn't hold in my tears anymore. Tears were pouring from my eyes like the rain falling outside. A quiet sob escaped as my once strong emotional barrier was broken and I continued to cry into Rosalie's beautiful hair.

After taking a moment to collect myself and secured my sunglasses back on Rosalie bandaged up my wounds, applied a heavy amount of burn cream, and helped me get dressed in some extra cloths that belonged to Alice.

"Here these might be a little big but at least they are comfortable." Rosalie said as she assisted me out into the hallway. They were a little big, but did she say these were extra? I was given a t-shirt, hoodie sweatshirt, and sweatpants that look like they cost more than my entire wardrobe put together. However they were indeed comfortable.

"Is it alright if I wear these? I mean I got the shirt covered in cream?" I said trying to pull on the neck of the sweatshirt so that it would not rest in the cream that covered my shoulders.

"Absolutely! I have like ten pairs of sweats so don't worry about it Hermione." Alice chirp as she bounced up the stairs toward us. Alice glowed with a radiance that reminded me of the sun and with a personality that matched.

"Perfect timing! Do you think you can help me with something?" Rosalie asked a she led me into most likely the most breathtaking bedroom I have ever seen. Alice followed behind us and together they helped me up on the king of all beds. The room is so calming; it reminded me of the ocean because the walls are all painted a light pale blue with light yellow and white accents. The bed is covered with a big white comforter and dozens of white, blue, and yellow pillows. The bed is so soft and comfortable I thought I was lying on a cloud in heaven.

"Alright Hermione there is one last thing that has to be done, and that's fixing your leg. You seem like the type that prefers things done quickly, right?" Rosalie said as she eyed Alice who also moved more toward the end of the bed. I have to agree, quick is always better but what did she have in mind?

"Yes, quicker is better; but what do you have to do?" I couldn't conceal the panic that crept into my voice. I grabbed hold of anything I could get my hands on; I had a horrid feeling that whatever she was going to do is going to hurt.

"I have to reposition the bone in your leg, alright. I'm going to do it on the count of three; ready? One." Rosalie said as she started to pull my left pant leg up, exposing the bruised skin.

"WAIT! Wait, someone please, please…" I gasped; holding out my hand for someone, anyone to grab hold of. I know it seems childish but I needed something to hold on to. I clasped my eyes closed and when I reopened them a cool hand slid into mine; it was Esme. I didn't even see or hear her enter the room, but she is here now; sitting on the edge of the bed holding my hand.

"Alright ready? One…."

SNAP.

Rosalie never said to two, apparently three was not an option. Right after she said one Alice grabbed hold of my waste and legs as Rosalie repositioned the bone. I was caught so off guard I couldn't help it; I let out one bloody hell of a scream, a scream that was filled with pure pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my knuckles started turning white from my death grip on Esme's hand. Esme started to rub my forehead, attempting to calm me down.

"It's alright Hermione; it's alright. It's all over. You did a wonderful job. Just take deep breaths, it's all over. Deep breaths." Esme said, still trying to calm me down. But I was done. I want out. I want to go back to my little campsite, cuddle in my little bed, and read one of my favorite books. I do not want to be here anymore; honestly all I want is to go home. I struggled to get up; to get the hell out, but Rosalie and Esme held me down.

"Hermione its fine, you're ok. I'm all finished. Just try to relax, ok? Alice hold her leg just like this. I will be right back." Rosalie breathed and with a whoosh she was gone. Alice did as she was told and took hold of my throbbing leg. Suddenly Rosalie was back in the room and before I could even think about getting up Rosalie had my left leg in a full cast.

I couldn't stop the tears, but with many deep shaky breaths I was able to calm myself down. I feel like an absolute idiot for getting so upset, but Merlin that hurt. I bet it hurt more than Harry's entire bone regrowth process. I allowed myself to sink back into the pillows and closed my eyes. I needed to focus on something, anything that would take my mind off the pain.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Here I have some medication that will help relieve the pain ok." Rosalie said as she handed me a glass of water and two pills. I gladly accepted the offering and took down the entire glass of water in one gulp, pills included.

"It's alright… I think I should be the one to apologize yelling… But thank you for all your help." I coughed. I was still trying to control my breathing and I suddenly became very sleepy; whatever Rosalie gave me started to work faster than I thought.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Why don't you try to get some sleep, Ok? You have a minor concussion so I will have to come back in a wake you up once in a while, but try to get some rest." Rosalie replied giving my hand a light squeeze. Esme went around and closed the blinds and with the flick of the light switch I was left alone in a beautiful bedroom, with a full length cast on my leg, and knock out pills strong enough to take down a horse.

My mind started drifting in and out of focus; I absolutely dread the feeling sleeping pills can have on me so I tried my best to fight against the effects. But my grasp on reality started to slip through my fingers like sand and the room soon evaporated away. Time became irrelevant as the haze in my mind dissolve, leaving me standing in a place so picturesque it took my breath away. The light spilled through the leaves of the trees with vibrant colors, making everything looks so alive. The ground breathed with life covered with bright greens and flowers that seemed to all lean toward the sun.

I have never felt so at peace with myself. I dared to look up at the sky only to be blinded by the radiating sun. It was then I noticed I didn't have my sunglasses on so I tore my eyes away and try to re-adjust my vision; but my eyes focused on something off in the distance. Straining my eyes I tried to decipher who is standing in this untouched forest, but when I attempted to walk I was rooted in my spot. I concentrated with all my might on the far off figure; it was a young man with his back to me standing on the edge of a small hill with a peaceful brook babbling below. I want to walk up to him; I want to see his face with my own eyes. I want him to see me; I want him to see the girl behind the sunglasses, the girl behind the scars, the girl who has been standing behind the tall barbed wire fence alone waiting to be rescued.

I wished; I wished like I have never wished before for him to turn around, to look at the real me. The thick layers of ice around my heart melted away leaving me standing in an ocean of my own tears. I tried to scream, I struggled to gain his attention; but everything I did seemed in vain. I couldn't fight the tears that slid down my cheeks and before I knew it the water started to rise. I fought against the raging waves; I didn't want to lose sight of the young man. Yet as the water rapidly flooded around me it started to freeze, imprisoning me in an icy tomb. Just as I thought my heart, soul, and mind would be frozen forever a bright light blinded me; it was him. He turned around, the light shined behind him making it hard to see his face. But he looked at me, he looked straight into my soul and that was enough. That one look cracked the ice that engulfed my very being. I will be alright, even in the darkest of times there will always be light; and this young man is my light. The darkness finally completely overtook me, but I fought to keep hold of that one image.

To keep hold of the light.

* * *

><p>To be Continued…<p>

I PROMISE! The juiciness is coming and its coming hard!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone sorry for the very, VERY long break between chapters! Honestly I could not really decide on how I wanted this chapter to go and even more I could not decide on where to end the chapter. I hope you all like where this story is still going! ALSO NOTE! I was re-reading some past chapters of mine and I totally got Hermione's scar on the wrong arm. Remember? The muddblood was written on her left arm, I said on her right arm. So please ignore where I said it was and pretend I said the correct arm! Also when I mention it, which I will be talking about it in the future, I will get it right! Please read and I always love reviews! I read this chapter many times but there will always be a few spelling mistakes and stuff like that, so sorry about that! But please enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Jacob's Point of View*<p>

Hour 1: I would give anything to punch the living daylights out of Mr. Perfect. Oh my name is Edward Cullen, and I am the most perfect boyfriend ever and I'm technically not even alive blah, blah, blah. Technically until I beat what little life he has, stick him in a six foot deep hole, and laugh the entire time. I had to suppress a chuckle rumbling in my chest; the mental image of me throwing dirt on top of Mr. Eddy while he cries is too priceless.

My glory moment didn't last too long, as my daydream faded away and I found myself slumping back into my chair trying to look as if I have been paying attention to the conversation taking place before me. I have been forced to sit here in the Cullen's perfect kitchen while my imprint, MY IMPRINT, is upstairs screaming in pain. It doesn't help that Sam and Carlisle have been going on and on for god knows how long, talking about the unusual amount of vampires appearing in Forks and apparently this required me as well. I have a hard enough time sitting during something stupid like class or one of Sam's lectures, but this is pure torture. To make my blood boil even more Edward and Bella are sitting in the living room and Edward's thoughts will not shut the hell up. All he keeps thinking about is Bella and how she feels bad for Hermione and wants to help; and now he wants to go upstairs and help so that Bella would feel better. I swear on my mother's grave if Edward even thinks about moving towards the stairs that leads to my imprint I will kill him. I know he can hear my thoughts so hopefully that will be enough to keep his ass where it is.

Hour 2: I have managed punch two holes in a wall, crushed four glasses, ripped off one of my last clean shirts that I just put on when I got to the Cullen's house, and break one chair. I am pissed. I want to see her, I have to see her; knowing that she is so close and in so much pain is breaking my heart in half. I cannot stand to hear her cries, the screams of pain. The sound is stabbing my mind and heart to the point where I briefly imagined that I was feeling her pain as well. I finally calmed down to some degree; mainly because after I punch the second hole in the wall Sam took me outside for a little chat. Actually Sam dragged me outside and with a hard slam to the side of the house he gave me a reality check. Basically he does get how I am feeling; he has an imprint as well so it's natural for us to go a little crazy when our imprints are in pain or if we feel the need to protect them. But Sam made it clear that I wasn't helping anyone by punching things and I needed to take it down a couple levels; as much as I hate to admit it, he is right. I am acting like a spoil kid wanting something he can't have; so it is time to grow up and be a man. I have to be strong for her. Sam promised that the second Carlisle says it is alright I can go see Hermione. So I will have to sit here and wait. Two things I am not very good at doing.

Hour 3: I think my brain is turned off right now or it is in hibernation mode? Physically I am present in the room, but everything Sam and Carlisle is saying is going in one ear and out the other. I couldn't focus on anything and every thought that passed through my mind only intensified the need for me to run up those stairs to my imprint. So what do you do when you stop paying attention? Stare at the Cullen's, maybe been used once, stove; which looks more like a grey blab with a black hole. Or a part of a spaceship? Something weird like that, it's amazing what things can look like when you are not really looking at them clearly. I have never been able to zone out my mind as well as I have right now. I blurred out Edwards voice, the distance echoes of the pack, and even more so the now silent cries of my imprint. My mind slowly started to ignite again as I strained to hear anything coming from upstairs. Should I be relieved that I can't hear anything or mortified? I will just have to sit and wait, but just as I was fading back into my hibernation state my body instantly jump started back to life as Rosalie entered the kitchen, followed by Alice and Esme. Someone must have released a grenade right by my head because I cannot hear anything. I spent all this time trying to ignore everything and now I am so frozen in fear, worry, adrenaline, and happiness that it feels like someone is pushing my head underwater; the sounds are all muffled. Thankfully I finally reached the water's surface and everything is coming in loud and clear. Rosalie walked over to Carlisle followed by Alice and Esme. She is smiling, is that a good thing? They are talking so casually, is that alright? Carlisle is smiling, is that good? That must be a good thing.

"Did you hear that Jacob? Miss. Granger is resting and will be as good as new with due time and lots of rest. You can go see her now." Carlisle said with a warm smile. I am so happy I could hug every person in this room; vampire, human, and wolf alike. I couldn't contain the grin going from ear to ear, but I remembered what Sam had said so I have to play it cool. Calm down. Just calm the hell down; she is ok. I can go see her. Make sure to say thank you at some point. As calmly as possible I gave a slight nod and finally made my way to my imprint. At first I didn't realize Rosalie was following me and I honestly don't care, all I want is to see Hermione; but I did notice Rosalie as she blocked me as I reached the top of the landing.

"Jacob, I have to warn you she is out cold right now. We have seen her in worse condition, but if you start to turn or lose control at any time I will remove you from the room. She is beyond the point of exhaustion and she needs to rest, so do not do anything to disturb her; alright?" Rosalie and I are face to face and I realized this is literally the most time I have ever spent with her. It is because of Hermione we have actually had to be around each other, and in that time I have learned that what Rosalie says is what goes.

"Got it." I said with a nod, and with that Rosalie allowed me into the dimmed room.

It took only seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and it took even less time for me to find her. She is lost in sea of blankets and pillows, her left leg propped up with a big white cast wrapped from her foot all the way up to above her knee. Her steady breathing filled the room as well as her sent. Rosalie left for a split second only to return with two chairs. One for me, which I placed right next to the head of the bed, and Rosalie set hers on the other side.

Hour 5: Here we are, once again; sitting next to a strange girl with extraordinary powers, hunted by monsters that lurk in the darkness and want her dead. Every once in a while Rosalie would check her temperature, her breathing; and each time Rosalie's expression dimmed more and more; until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to conceal any panic in my voice. I might not be a doctor but I have been listening to Hermione's breathing this entire time as well and nothing seemed too changed, if anything it might have slowed down a little; maybe I am overthinking it.

"She is still really cold. Even after the hot bath it doesn't seem like her internal body temperature has returned to normal, and I have extra blankets over her. Maybe I should get an electric blanket or a hot water pouch?" Rosalie said looking at me for any other suggestions; my dad has an old hot water pouch, but it is really old and kindof gross. The electric blanket sounds like a good idea until I noticed Rosalie is giving me this look, and she kind of looks like she is arguing with herself.

"Or we can use you." Rosalie said in one of the most serious tones I have ever heard, it sounded more like a command than a question. It took me a second to figure out what she was talking about until it all clicked. My body temperature is extremely high, I am better than any blanket or hot water pouch; even Edward had to use my heat to warm Bella when we had our little campout in the tent during the war against the new blood suckers. But just from Rosalie's tone alone I can tell that she is serious and that this is only because we have too. So I have to be careful to not piss her off or she will kick me out for good. Slowly I got up and scanned the bed. What side should I get in on? The side with the broken leg or the side without? I think the side without the broken leg, but that means I will be right next to Rosalie, her eyes are stabbing me with each move I make. Quietly I made my way over to the other side of the bed and just as I started to climb in Rosalie shot up.

"Wait, wait, wait; you need a shirt first." With that Rosalie disappeared and instantly returned with a clean white t-shirt. I forgot that in a moment of pure rage I tore it off; the neck was driving me crazy and it fueled my anger to the point where I felt the need to be like the Incredible Hulk. My new shirt stunk of vampire, but if this is what I needed to do to help Hermione than I will wear anything; even Edwards stupid boxers. The shirt is a little snug but it will due. I turned to Rosalie who seemed to be standing really close to me, making the entire thing more and more awkward.

"Should I just lay on top of the blankets?" I said to Rosalie. This became a very crucial decision as she took it into serious consideration. After much deliberation the end result turned into me laying on top of the blankets as close to Hermione as possible without disturbing her. I slowly climbed onto the bed and inched myself over toward her; her sent filling my nose making me feel drunk. After like five minutes of adjusting my position I settled on in for the long haul. I hope that my heat will reach her through the blankets, but after ten minutes of me laying here Hermione started to snuggle herself closer to me and her breathing picked back up to a normal speed.

I have never wanted to be anywhere as much as I wanted to be right here, right now. I just wanted to lay here; I wanted to stay with her and forget everything. I know it is cheesy but ever since I was a kid I dreamed of owning my own auto shop, having a beautiful house sheltered by woods, and growing old with someone special. Hermione is that someone special, I just know it. Hopefully someday she will feel the same way about me. Rosalie finally settled back down in her chair and I found myself staring at the ceiling. I started to count Hermione's breathing, but every time she stirred or hummed in her sleep I instantly lost count. I dared to steal a look; so as slowly as I could I turned so I can see her face. Her sunglasses are still on; still hiding her secrets, her fears, and her past. I know I can never defeat all her demons, but at least from this point on she will never have to fight those demons alone. I know Rosalie can sense every move I make but she can get over it, just this one time. I slid my hand beneath the covers and found her tiny hand. Maybe it is the slight high I am on or just my imagination, but it feels like she is holding my hand as well. Rosalie's eyes are burning into my face so I returned my gaze to the ceiling, but I will never let go of her hand.

Hour 9:

"OH MY GOD! _ACCIO WAND_!..._.CONFRIN_….. OH MERLIN! MR. BLACK..."

Again I found myself staring up at the ceiling, but this time it is from the floor. Hermione is wide awake, that's good. Unfortunately for me she had a slight memory slip or something, and didn't realize who I was and I think I almost got zapped by a spell. Rosalie did nothing to help, instead she is standing off to the side with a giant smirk on her face; most likely enjoying my payback for getting too comfortable with a unconscious Hermione. Hermione is somehow standing on top of the bed, wand in hand, rambling; and looking absolutely mortified.

"Oh my lord I am so sorry. I, I forgot where I was. Merlin I cannot believe I almost set you on fire!" Hermione said grabbing hold of the sides of her head. Wait a minute did she say fire?

"Wait did you say set on fire?" I asked more to Rosalie who looked like she was about to pee her pants.

"Almost, set on fire. Almost; oh Merlin." Hermione said turning away trying to find a way off the bed. Rosalie finally regained her composure and suddenly appeared over by Hermione, attempted to get her to lay back down. I took the opportunity to get up off the floor and found Rosalie's chair, I couldn't stand it anymore I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Mr. Black are you alright? Did I cast a spell? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione said trying to get past Rosalie with only one good leg and the other engulfed in a cast. But I am too far gone and I couldn't hold it in anymore; I busted out laughing. I have never laughed as hard as I am right now. I am laughing so hard tears are pouring out of my eyes. She is too damn cute. Her hair is frizzy and sticking out in all directions, her track suit is way too big for her, and she looks absolutely dumbfounded. These are the moments that make everything worth it, hex me, curse me; as long as it is her I don't care. It only took a moment for everyone to be infected by my laughter and soon we were all laughing, even Rosalie.

After we all calmed down I caught Hermione whispering something in Rosalie's ear. I didn't catch exactly what Hermione said; but apparently it did not involve me because Rosalie came right over and ordered me to go downstairs and do something, anything. I didn't question it, and I hate to admit it but I am starving right now. So I took my leave and as I left Hermione is still apologizing to me. I only made it half way down the stairs when I heard Rosalie coming out of the room and in my preferable vision I could see Rosalie carrying Hermione into what looks like the bathroom. If Rosalie catches me seeing this transaction she will defiantly kick me out for good; so I quickly continued down to the kitchen. What is it with girls and having to use the bathroom? We all have to go to the bathroom so who cares? I guess this is something that I will never understand but I will pretend like I get it.

No one seemed to be in the house; most of the Cullen's are either out hunting or doing patrols with the pack. But Esme felt the need to go all out and buy an entire grocery store worth of food. I have seen Emily stock up on food but it is nothing in comparison to what Esme got. There is everything and anything from fruit to vegetables, to cookies, meat, canned stuff, and even ramen soup. I guess because the Cullen's house has temporally become headquarters Esme took the opportunity to cook everything her heart desired. For someone who only eats animal blood, Esme is an awesome cook. There fridge is filled with all different types of dishes. I pulled out a pasta dish and found a fork; it is so good that before I knew it I ate the entire bowl. I didn't want to be a rude house guest, even if it is just the Cullen's, so I made my way over to the sink and started to clean up my mess. Just as I was finishing up Rosalie entered the kitchen and plopped down on one of the stools at the counter.

"How is she?" I asked as I dried off the dish and fork. Rosalie signed as she played with her hair. "She felled back to sleep. But I think by tomorrow she will be more awake and most likely really hungry." We both fell silent, strangers in this giant clean kitchen.

"Why don't you go home for the night and get some sleep. Maybe take a shower or something. I would think you would want to be wide awake and ready for when Hermione wakes up tomorrow." Rosalie somehow managed to say that in the most sincere command I have ever heard. I did not want to leave Hermione here alone because it seems like every time I leave her something happens. But she won't be alone, Rosalie can look after her and Rosalie is one of the very few people I really trust to be with Hermione. I do want to be ready to go for tomorrow; so once again I must leave her, but not for long.

* * *

><p>I decided to walk home; I didn't feel like changing into a wolf even though I would get home ten times faster. But changing will open the floodgates for everyone's thoughts to come rushing in. I just didn't want to deal with all that. So instead I walked and thought about Hermione; the way her hair looks, her smell, how when she's upset or annoyed she rubs the bridge of her nose or her temples. Everything about her just amazes me and the whole witch thing is just; wow. A match made in heaven right? Before I knew it started to climb up our old porch stairs where my dad is sitting off to the side looking out into the woods.<p>

"So I take it you had a long day at the Cullen's. Do you have a minute to tell your old man about your new young lady friend?" My dad said giving me a side smile. I couldn't hide the grin anymore and joined him in the rocking chair next to him.

"Where do I start? Well you know her name, Hermione Granger. She is from England or London? One of those places. I can just tell that's she smart, and funny, and beautiful, and…"

"And a witch." My dad added in.

"And a witch. But maybe that makes it easier, you know? I mean I'm no normal teen either. But the pack knows that I don't want her to know about imprinting. I know that technically I already love her but I want to do this right. I want to date her; I want to learn everything about her first. I don't want her to think that the only reason I like her is because of this whole imprinting thing. I want her to know that I love her because I knew her as a friend, then maybe as something more. Hopefully she will love me back. I just hate the idea that I like her because of the whole imprint thing; but honestly I think that if I was to meet her when I wasn't a wolf, like how I used to be, I would love her just as much as I do now. Does any of this make since?" My dad knows me better than anyone; I just hope he gets what the hell I am trying to say.

"I understand. This is the one curse of imprinting. In the bigger scheme of things your two fates are tired together; every person's life is tied to that one special person. But sometimes soul mates never get the chance to meet. The only difference with imprinting is you get to know who your soul mate is when you meet them; you just know. Some people go their entire lives never knowing if they are with the ones they are meant to be with. But some people do not believe in soul mates. I think when the time is right this young lady will understand, because you are doing it right. Take it slow; no need to rush anything. It will all work out." My dad seriously is the wisest man I will most likely ever know. I am very lucky to have him as a father.

We sat there for a while longer, watching the sun set over the trees until finally I decided to go take a well needed shower while dad wheeled himself into the living room. The hot water feels good as it washed away the remains of the last day's events. I put some clean clothes on and flopped onto my little bed. Within seconds I felled fast asleep with dreams filled with a certain sunglass wearing witch.

* * *

><p>The morning went by in a blur. Wake up, get dressed, eat something. I can't tell you what color my shirt is, or what food I plowed in; all that matters is that I'm on my way to see Hermione. I decided to drive to the Cullen's which could have been a big mistake because I didn't pay any attention to the speed limit; good thing there were no cops out. Rain started to consume my windshield as I raced down the highway. Rain again, how typical for this area. Maybe when all this is over and Hermione's job is finished I can take her somewhere warm, like maybe Hawaii or Jamaica. Somehow I have a feeling that Hermione needs a vacation more than anyone. I became so lost in a daydream that I almost drove right past the hidden entrance to the Cullen's house. I weaved through the dirt road and pulled up to the house coming to a somewhat abrupt skid. I just want to see her; if I could I would park my car right at the front steps. I quickly jumped out of the car and bolted to the door, I do want to look somewhat presentable for when I see Hermione and not like a wet dog. So with long strides I took the stairs two by two and stopped dead in my tracks when I reached her room. The door is open, the bed is made, and Hermione is not there. Not again, this cannot be happening again. Just before my heart completely failed Rosalie appeared at the door and lightly tapped my shoulder.<p>

"You looking for someone? She's outside with Esme making something." Rosalie said as she started to walk down the stairs. I was too in shock and relief to grasp exactly what Rosalie just said; all I got was Hermione outside. So, dumbfound, I followed Rosalie downstairs to the back of their house where we stood in a room with windows that go from floor to ceiling. Outside in the pouring rain I could make out two figures, one holding an umbrella and the other wobbling on crutches, wand in hand. The pair walked a few feet then stopped while Hermione waved her wand. This pattern repeated as they made their way round the entire house.

"Hermione said it didn't matter whether she stayed here or not; she wanted a barrier around the house. I guess this is how you make a barrier thing?" Rosalie said; our eyes still fixated on the performance occurring in the rain.

"Ya, when I helped her move to her new campsite she did that there too, it's amazing." It is difficult to answer Rosalie because I can't really hold a conversation right now; I am too entranced by Hermione. Even under the umbrella, wearing sunglasses in the pouring rain, and a big white cast engulfing her one leg; she is still breathtaking. I seriously can stand here forever watching her, but at the same time I really wanted to run outside and hold her as the rain danced around us.

"While they are outside doing that Carlisle wants to have a word with everyone in the living room." Rosalie said as she motioned for me to follow. I reluctantly obeyed and followed Rosalie to the living room where everyone was already present. All the Cullen's, plus Bella; and even Sam, Leah, and Seth. It has been a long time since we all have sat in one room together, working to accomplish one goal. Rosalie walked over and sat near Emmitt while I found an empty seat next to Seth; the only other seat that is left open is a space next to Carlisle on the couch with an empty ottoman; apparently that seat is reserved for Hermione.

"Good morning everyone. It looks like once again we have been gathered here to work together. Before Esme and Miss. Granger join us I wanted to make sure we are all on the same page. Some of you have most likely noticed that there have been a massive rise in the number of vampires in this area and Sam and I believe that the growth is connected to the mission Miss. Granger is here on. If we are to gain control over the situation we all need to work together, including Miss. Granger. So this meeting is to gather as much information as we can as well as convince Miss. Granger that working with us is the best option. Alright?" Carlisle said as he scanned the room, his eyes locking with mine. We all perked up as Esme and Hermione entered the room. Esme glided over to the couch while Hermione hobbled behind her. It took Hermione about five minutes just to make it over to her seat, once she got there Esme helped her sit down and propped her leg up on the ottoman. Hermione released a deep sign as she sat back into the pillows.

"Sorry to make you all wait for me. I cannot seem to get a hang of these things." She eyed the crutches resting next to her, probably wishing that her gaze can set them on fire.

"That's alright, now that we are all here let's get started. Like I said earlier we are dealing with a growing number of vampires and some of these vampires have magical abilities. Miss. Granger I understand that you are here on a mission and that you wish to accomplish this mission on your own but after the recent events I think it is clear that maybe working with us isn't that bad of an option." Carlisle said turning in his seat so he was looking directly at Hermione. Hermione straighten posture and crossed her arms. Everything about her body language screamed hell no. She did not make eye contact with Carlisle, actually I couldn't tell where she is looking because of her sunglasses.

"Miss. Granger please understand that if you are to work with us we will not think any less of you and your abilities; and I can honestly say that no one in this room will ever think of you as weak if you were to team up with us. Plus seeming that we all have secrets that cannot be shared you can trust us with yours. But due to your current situation I think this might be your only option." Carlisle looked around the room for support. Hermione refused to respond, she's actually sitting oddly still.

"There is also one other thing that did happen that might help our case, something that happened after you defeated the wizard vampire here. When we found you in your campsite…"

"I am sorry to interrupt you Dr. Cullen but your name is Edward Cullen correct? If you do not stop trying to pry into my mind I promise you I will pry back. Take this as a warning; you do NOT want me to start poking around in your mind." Hermione said trying to get up off the couch. I whipped around and shot Edward a death glare and mentally told him to shut the hell up or I will beat the crap out of him. If only I was close enough to give that Eddy a nice smack in the back of that perfect head of his. Edward quickly adverted his eyes, smart move.

"Sorry, I did not mean to be rude and I understand how you all would like to help. I honestly cannot thank you enough for all the help and kindness you have given me, but this is my battle. I started this fight and I must be the one to end it. You have seen the damage they can cause; you all are not equipped to handle a wizard battle and I can guarantee you that lives will be lost. This is my responsibility; if life is to be lost it will be my life." Hermione is now standing and totally abandoning the crutches besides her. She attempted to make a break for it, cursing the white cast that is slowing her down.

"Hermione wait a second! Give Carlisle a chance to finish his story. Please. Just let him finish what he started to tell you. Just sit down…Please?" Once again I managed to silence an entire room as well as walk a good distance so I am literally dead smack in the middle of everyone. But I was not about to let her get away again. Not this time. She wobbled on her one good leg as she massaged her right temple; after most likely the longest minute ever she sighed and hopped back to the couch and sat back down.

"Thank you Miss. Granger. Alright, after you defeated the vampire wizard here we followed you back to your campsite. You were behind your barrier and we were unable to reach you to give you medical attention until this other wizard appeared." This clearly caught her attention for her head snapped right around, looking Carlisle straight in the eye.

"This wizard was able to break your barrier and he wanted us to tell you that he said that you are allowed to trust us; and tell us anything you may think we may need to know. He also added, in his note, that you are a tough young lady and he hinted that you do not accept help easily; but to still try to help you. Here is the note he left us to give to you. He disappeared right after and no one has seen him since."Carlisle pulled the note out of his pocket and carefully handed it to Hermione. She scanned the paper, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. She traced the ink with her figure tips then flipped the page over; scanning now the back side. She did this a few times until she suddenly tossed the paper onto the ottoman. Struggling to stand up, she had her wand out and pointed at the paper so fast we were all caught off guard.

"Nobody move, this paper might be cursed. I am going to perform an anti-curse charm. If this note has been tampered with it will catch on fire, if not then we have bigger issues to deal with." Hermione said as she hopped closer to the ottoman. She touched her wand to the edge of the paper and with five lite taps a white mist poured over the paper; as quickly as the white mist appeared it evaporated into thin air. Hermione, who must have been holding her breathe, let out a sigh of relief; which was an indication to the rest of us that we can breathe as well. She sat back down on the edge of the couch, resting her face in her hands which still held her wand.

"This must be a mistake? Or a sick joke? This cannot be right." Hermione said more to herself than to any of us.

"What is it wrong? A old man appeared and gave us the note; he saved you. Do you not know him or something?" Leah said, looking somewhat annoyed at the situation.

"No, I know him; I knew him very well. He was the headmaster at the wizard school I attended. He was one of the greatest wizards the wizarding world had ever known, I have known him for almost six years; and I know that he has been dead for….How long has it been three years now? But I was there when he died and I was there at his funeral." Hermione's eyes are fixated on the note, but wait did she say dead? He is dead and has been dead for some time. This is getting weird.

The entire room went silent; if Hermione keeps rubbing her nose eventually the skin will become raw. Everyone's eyes were on her and I am about to burst if someone doesn't break this horrible silence.

"If there is one thing I knew about Albus Dumbledore is to never question signs. Clearly this is a sign of some sort so no choice but to go along with it." Hermione said looking up from the note, eyes scanning the room.

"This is it. There is no other option; so we will be working together to resolve this issue. But I want to make this perfectly clear, this will not be easy. Some of the Death Eaters have been turned into vampires but some may still be human. Are you all prepared to take human lives? Also to make sure we are all on the same page the top priority is to protect the people of the area and to remain unnoticed. Do you all agree?" Hermione said to the room; everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled. We will work together and hopefully all this will be over sooner than later. I sent out a request for more supplies so they should be arriving any day now. Also… Thank you everyone for wanting to help me." A light blush crept across her cheeks but quickly vanished as her eyes locked on the window; looking for something out in the far off distance.

"Alright, until then we will all start preparing as well. We have started up our old patrols again so the town will not be left unguarded as well as the reservation. I suggest you, Miss. Granger, should take this time to rest until you get your supplies." Carlisle said, trying to look Hermione in the eye. But her focus remained glued to the window.

"Well then, I should start to make my way back to my campsite. I created a barrier around your home so if any wizards come near I will know. Also there is a simple protection charm on the house incase a fight may break out." Hermione stated as she started to rise again from her seat making another attempt to leave.

"Miss. Granger, I personally would feel much better if you stayed here with us during this time, or at least until your supplies come in. As long as you feel comfortable staying in a house filled with vampires." Carlisle is standing as well and I know exactly what he is doing. All vampires have a way of persuading people into doing what they want them to do. Call it a hunting mechanism or whatever; but there is something about vampires that makes people take that one second to pause, one moment to relax just enough for the vampire to go in for the kill. Carlisle is working his charm to his favor to get Hermione to give in to his request, sly but if it gets her to stay somewhere safe then I approve. It also helps that Jasper is most likely working his abilities by calming her senses and nerves.

"Come on Hermione it will be fun! We can have girl nights, order pizza, and watch movies. It will be nice to have other people around. PPLLLEEEAASEEEEE stay!" Alice whipped out the most intense puppy dog face I have ever seen. Alice has pissed me off in the past but even I would give in if she pulled that look on me. All the Cullen's looked like harmless kittens wanting to be cuddled and everything hanged on Hermione's answer. Hermione who clearly is feeling the pressure of everyone's gazes started swaying on her better leg, I can see the gears whirling around in her mind looking for any excuse to get out of this.

"Well, I guess if it alright with everyone else. I don't want to intrude or make it hard for you all having me around." Hermione said looking sincerely concerned about the feelings of the occupants of the house.

"We don't mind, so yes you are staying with us! We are going to have so much fun! What should we do first? Make-overs? You really need a new wardrobe. Whatever, it doesn't matter; I need to go shopping!" Alice made it official and before we all knew it she was out the door with Jasper on her heels. Hermione slouched, using the crutches to support her weight, and started to rub her nose again.

Slowly everyone started to disperse; this is my chance to talk to her, but before I could make my way over Carlisle started talking to her again. I slowed down so I would not look too eager or make it awkward; it also gave me a second to recompose myself. I could only imagine the look pure frustration that must be plastered on my face; Carlisle keeps beating me to the punch.

"Oh Jacob, perfect timing. Can you assist Miss. Granger to her campsite so that she can gather her belongs." Carlisle said as he patted me on the shoulder, giving me that sly grin. I take back every bad thing I have ever said about him. Right now he is the man.

"Sure, I have my car with me so we can drive. You ready to go?" I said trying to not look too thrilled that I get to be around her. Hermione released her nose and looked out through the window once again.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Black do you mind? It's pouring outside." Hermione asked looking up at me through her silver sunglasses. The world stopped. Behind those sunglasses I know she is looking at me and only me. My heart is racing to the point where it might explode making my voice fail. Quickly I cleared my throat; she just keeps taking my breath away.

"No problem at all. Shall we?" I said as I stepped aside to allow Hermione to go first. She semi curtsy and awkwardly we made it to the front door. It would be easier to just pick her up and run her to the car, however before I could do anything Esme appeared right behind us with an umbrella with a quick tip in my ear. I popped open the umbrella and held the door for her. So, one step at a time, Hermione hopped to my car with me right at her side holding the umbrella. I was ready for any slips, trips, or if she needed to take a break or speed up; I was ready to catch her no matter what. Once we reached the car I opened the door for her as she slid into the front seat. I quickly ran around and jumped in the driver's side and we were off.

At first we drove in silence as I weaved down the wet roads. It didn't take me long to realize that she is shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you cold? I'll turn the heat up for ya." She is definitely freezing. She hugged her crutches as she started to rub her hands together.

"It's alright I will be fine thank you." Hermione said giving me a small smile. I almost drove right off the road when I saw her smiling at me; but lucky I only swerved a little. Suddenly I remembered that I have an old hoodie of mine on the backseat. A dark blue Forks High school sweatshirt with the school logo in gold; it is from the one and only time I had ever gone to a football game there. I reached back and grabbed it, handing it too her.

"The key to living here in Washington is wearing lots of layers." I said, giving her my trademark smile. She looked first at me, them the sweater, then me again; until she finally accepted my peace offering. I pulled off to the side of the road where there is a path that leads somewhat close to Hermione's campsite. She hasn't put the sweater on yet and it is still pouring rain outside.

"Well it's still raining. You ready to go?" I asked looking through my side mirror to make sure there were no cars coming.

"Yes thank you." Just from the tone of her voice I can tell that something is bothering her. I want to make her happy; I want to cheer her up somehow. I need to figure out something because who knows when she might just disappear again. No matter what I need to stay positive; so with a new burst of energy and a big smile I jumped out of the car, popping open the umbrella. As I walked around to the side of the car I noticed movement inside. When I opened the door Hermione had just finished putting her sunglasses back on. She has my sweater on and seeing her wearing my cloths turned me on in a way I have never felt before. I want to explore every inch of her that is hidden underneath the thick fabric. I want to feel her soft skin, touch every curve. I need to get a grip. Hit the brakes, focus; this is no time to get hot and heavy. I held out my hand and gracefully she slipped hers into mine. Together we made our way down the hidden path and sooner than I anticipated we had to abandon the umbrella altogether due to the path dwindling in size.

Now the rain is coming down harder than ever, soaking the both of us; but I didn't dare speak. The cause of my silence is from looking at her wobbling form walking alongside me. For the first time since I have met this incredible young woman I can see the physical and mental weight of the world pushing down on her small delicate shoulders. From the moment I met Hermione I have seen her face the impossible; radiating confidence, poise, wisdom, and strength beyond her years. But this is the first time I have ever seen her look weak; look as if a leaf was to fall and land on her fragile frame it would be enough of a force to break her down and shatter her very existence. Her once strong demeanor is fading, showing the broken girl trapped inside. I have found that Hermione Granger is very good at wearing a mask, but the mask is now cracked.

It hit me like a semi-truck plowing into my heart, and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Most of the people in my life are pretty damn strong. My dad is my rock, everyone in the pack are all capable of taking care of themselves, and I have always seen Bella as a normal girl; a human. But when Hermione Granger came crashing into my life with her magic and mysteries, she just seemed to be on a completely different level than any of us. It felt like she was untouchable, her inner flame incapable of ever being diminished. That image of her is now blown completely apart, exposing the truth behind this mystical girl. The truth is; she is human. She is a living, breathing person that feels the same things that any person would feel. Happiness, sorrow, anger, anguish, suffering, fear, and love. She can laugh, cry, eat, sleep, breath, and bleed. She is a person, a young girl; and she can break. To an outsider, someone that only looked with a glance Hermione Granger would appear to be a normal girl. However when I look at her right now I can see through the disguise that is her projected strength and defense, and see the cracks running deep within.

I know there is much more to her life. Right now I am only seeing the tip of the iceberg, the first little crack in the frozen ice. There are still miles and miles of mystery hidden beneath the depths of the frigid waters. The question is; what is under the forbidden surface? What are the secrets and truths that she is so desperately trying to drown? Whatever happened in her past must still be haunting her; something is still a constant reminder of her forbidden history. I know she has scars, but there must be something more; something that's even deeper.

I need to find out what happened to her, I have to help her somehow. I do not know how she has gone on for so long with this enormous weight. How can one girl keep on walking when literally the world and more is pushing her into the very ground she is trying so hard to stand on?

I have to make sure she doesn't break, and that I don't break her.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I have come to a complete stop until I heard my name almost like a whisper. It was her. Hermione gained some distance on me but she had stopped, turning around looking for me. The path is very narrow now making it so we cannot walk side by side anymore; so I let her take the lead. At some point during our walk she put the hood up on my sweatshirt hiding most of her face, but I can still see her. I am using my full will power to not run to her, cup her face, and kiss her. A small smile played across her lips; a silent hint that she is ready for a change of mood. It is my job to cheer her up and right now she needs me more than ever.<p>

I jogged up to her and before she could protest I swung her up into my arms, making sure to support her cast engulfed leg as I carried her in my arms. At first she was as stiff as a board and her face took on a whole new shade of red. But once I started walking she slowly relaxed, allowing me to hold her while she buried her face into my chest. We still have at least ten more minute's worth of walking until we reach the campsite. I wonder how slow I can walk so I can draw out the blissfulness of holding her without her noticing.

"I remember you saying that your body temperature is much higher compared to the normal person; is that a wolf trait or is that a special Mr. Black trait?" I jumped at hearing her voice, I thought she had fallen asleep for a second.

"Nope, that is an awesome wolf trait." I chuckled as we continued down the path. Hermione, who is apparently wide awake, began an onslaught of questions. Questions about my first transformation, the inner pack mind communication, how I handled my new change of body and instincts; everything. Everything and anything that popped into her head I answer or at least attempted to answer since some of them I didn't even know the answer too. Thankfully the topic of imprinting did not pop up, I can only pray that doesn't surface until I can figure out how to deal with the whole issue. But before I knew it I had walked through her barrier and her entire campsite came into full view. I made no attempt to set her back down and she made no indication that she is ready to be released.

"I guess it's time to pack up again." Hermione breathed, surveying the area around us.

"We don't have to pack up everything; just the main things you need. That way you still have a place to escape too. A place that's yours." I tried to find her face under the hood, she didn't say anything but something defiantly caught her attention. Suddenly she was wiggling and slipping out of my grasp. I reluctantly released her; quickly trying to help steady her as she tried to take off without her crutches. She hopped over and disappeared inside the tent, and I noticed a snow white owl perched on top of one of the large wooden poles that held the fabric of her home together.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO, NO, NO! THIS CANNOT BE RIGHT! THIS IS NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR! I SPECIFICALLY REQUESTED SPECIFIC ITEMS AND THEY SENT ME THIS? UUGGHHHHHHHH! Merlin I am getting too old for this. These people are truly incompetent and they call themselves professionals? I am going to have a word with the heads about this matter the second I return to England. Really? Do they think this is funny? I need a drink! Something, otherwise I might go there right now and give them a piece of my mind…" I was a little afraid to approach the tent after witnessing Hermione's very loud rant. Actually I am more afraid for the life of the person who apparently screwed up so badly. Whoever it is better start running now because the black aurora seeping out from the tent opening is enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck rise; and I have seen some scary things in my day.

It doesn't look like Hermione is going to come out from her little tent any time soon, so cautiously I decided to enter the danger zone. From the outside the tent looks small, just big enough to fit a small cot for one person. So naturally I was a little shocked when I looked inside and the space is about the same size as my living room and kitchen put together. I quickly jumped back and examined the outside again. The width is barely the length of both my arms outstretch. So I popped my head inside again and somehow the tent is bigger? How can the tent look so small on the outside but be so big on the inside? I measured the inside and the outside of the tent a few times; it just does not make any sense.

"Mr. Black I have to say I am so glad you are here right now. You are just the right distraction." Hermione is sitting on a cot off to the side of the massive tent; the room consists of the cot, a small desk with a chair, a little dresser, and even a table placed directly in the center of the area with a lit lamp. Also on the table are a large arrangement of bottles and bags, each varying in size and color. But the tent, however, is not as tall as I thought it was; I had to be careful as I made my way over to the desk. I plopped down on the chair facing Hermione, even though I could not see her eyes I can tell that she is focused on the contents that are covering her small table. We both sat in silence as my soaking wet clothes dripped little water droplets onto the floor, which by the way the floor is a giant rug.

"I requested a set of healing potions and a few extra ingredients, and instead all I got was a massive pile of ingredients and no completed potions. I mean I guess it is not a complete waste. I do have all the necessary tools to brew my own potions, but it's the matter of time. Each one of the potions I requested can take up to a week to brew and I do not have all day to sit and stir potions together." Her eyes did not leave the table and I do not blame her for being upset. It's like driving a sports car and all of a sudden a hose gets a crack, and until its fix you're stuck with a slow piece of junk. Hermione has been on the go and independent; nothing holding her back from doing what she needs to do and moving on. Now she's stuck with a broken leg and on a tight schedule. One step forward and now three backwards.

Silence weighed heavy in the room; if I could I would cook every potion Hermione needed. But that is one hell of a pipe dream. If I can't do it myself might as well see if I can be of any help. I scooted the chair closer to the table and carefully looked over each bottle. Everything seems to be in some foreign language and the stuff inside the bottles looks even weirder. Hermione laid back on her cot releasing a long sigh; I must resist the urge to go join her on that little cot, thank god I have something to focus on. I gently picked up a little green bottle with a golden color label and started to loosen the cork. Naturally as I popped open the small bottle I leaned in to take a whiff, it smells really familiar but I can't seem to put a name to it.

"Grass, it smells like freshly cut grass doesn't it?" I almost dropped the bottle when I heard her voice. Somehow she has that effect on me; she can be in the same room as me and surprise me every time. She is lying on her bed with her broken leg propped up on a pillow. Her clothes seem extremely dry but she still has on my sweatshirt as well as her trade mark sunglasses.

"Why do you have stuff that smells like grass?" I have to be careful to not to look at her too much, it is getting harder and harder to control myself and just close the distance between us. So I retuned my attention to the bottle in my hand and took another sniff of contents; I can't believe that this little bottle of green stuff can smell as if I am laying face first in morning dew covered grass.

"It's the main ingredient for a particularly complex but effective spell that has never been conjured before. The key to making it work properly is it requires one thing or item that makes the user, well basically happy. The stronger the attachment to the user the stronger the effect." Not only am I fascinated by her wisdom but also how she can so delicately intertwine the strings of the hood on my sweater between her small fingers. Between her story, voice, and movement I just became memorized. Is this the effect of imprinting or just the overall effect Hermione Granger has over people?

"Oh Mr. Black I forgot your clothes are soaking wet! Here I'll dry them off for you." I don't know where she pulled her wand out from but with a small flick of her wrist my clothes became instantly dry.

"Thank you! So what have you decided to do? I think you can pull it off and if I can be of any help I am ready to go! I am a master of stirring things; or I can get you coffee, tea, snacks, and I have been told that I give the best foot massages." I did a quick demonstration on my own foot to prove my point and the smile that spread across Hermione's face sent shivers down my spine.

"Really? Who has had the privilege of getting their feet rubbed by you?" She inquired with a chuckle, eyeing me behind her sunglasses.

"My Grandma! As a matter of fact! She says I do a wonderful job." I think I sound a little too excited that my grandma thinks my foot rubs are good, and even worse that I admitted it out loud. Thankfully Hermione didn't really answer or couldn't for she is laughing uncontrollably, finally she calmed down and her gaze returned to the table.

"A positive attitude must be met with positive results. It's getting pretty late so I will not start anything today. But tomorrow I will start brewing first thing in the morning. So let's see what I should bring back to the house." It was like she had a new burst of energy, and I can tell that she is determined to do this and do it right.

She quickly, or as quickly as she could, gathered things here and there. I waited patiently for her to be finished; I do not want to interrupt her. I could only imagine the mental check list she must be going through in her mind. Before I knew it she had everything packed and ready to go, and when I said packed I mean everything she needed was tucked away inside her magical bag. The rain continued to come down in thick sheets and it actually seems to be raining worse than when we first arrived. We both huddled at the opening of her little tent scanning the scene before us. The wind has picked up as well and overall it is a pretty nasty storm raging outside.

"What do you think we should do?" At first I didn't know if Hermione was asking me the question or more asking herself. I figure Hermione's tent could withstand anything but she is in no condition to be spending the night in a tent through a storm. She might think I didn't noticed but I can tell that she has been shivering the since the moment we left the Cullen's house, and she is still shaking as we speak. I need to get her back to the house where she can properly warm up and rest.

"Well best chance is to make a run for the car. Is that ok?" Her hood shielded her face making it hard to read her expression. She rocked on her crutches, clearly debating which is the better option for this situation.

"If it makes you feel better rain does not affect me and I can run through anything. Plus you are very easy to carry. I do not mind and to be honest it is probably the easiest thing we can do. Also everyone is expecting us to return sometime soon and we don't want to make them worry." Best way to get someone to agree is to lay on the guilt trip. I know if I let her have it her way, she would stay in her campsite alone freezing and send me packing. I waited a second as her rocking increased in speed, why is this such a hard choice for her?

"I am sorry Mr. Black; are you sure it's alright….?" I didn't let her finish her sentence. I scooped her up in my arms giving her just enough time to move her crutches and took off as fast as I could while carrying her as gently as possible.

To the everyday person the trail would seem impossible to even walk on with a storm like this, but for me it is a piece of cake. With long strides and careful footing I made it back to the car in record time. I didn't bother setting her down outside, but instead I managed to open the passenger door and slid her side my dry car. In a matter of seconds I raced around and jumped into the driver side and slammed the door closed. Hermione had already magically dried herself off by the time I got in, and before I could even say a word she waved her wand and I was dried off too.

"Thanks! That's pretty handy; never a need for an umbrella or a dryer machine." I turned the car on and cranked the heat up full blast. As much as she tried to conceal it Hermione's shivering has progressed so much that her whole body is noticeable shaking now.

"Thank you Mr. Black." She said through chattering; I need to get her back otherwise Rosalie will kill me.

We drove in silence for quite some time, I know what I need to do, but when the girl of your dreams is sitting right next to you all courage goes right out the window along with any common sense. Secretly, on the side, Rosalie has been coaching me and building up my confidence for when the perfect opportunity appeared. This is my chance! I have her alone, I can do this! It's a simple question; right? But what if she says no? No. I can't think like that. Just ask her, ASK HER!

"Hey Hermione! Want to watch a movie tonight? With me?"

To Be Continued… Please stay tuned for the upcoming fun!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello FanFiction world! Long time no writing! I am so, so sorry; I totally disappeared off the radar! I seem to have like one week of pure inspiration and knock out a wicked chapter in my world. The rest of the time I am staring at my computer screen trying to figure out how to put all the craziness that is my thoughts into words. But I know exactly how I want this chapter to go down and it is going to be long, like wicked long. So I am kindof breaking it up a little so I can still keep my usual "…" ending. This chapter is way smaller than the last few, but the next one is going to blow you all out of the water! So here is the first taste of a big part of the entire story! I hope there are still people following and still interesting in this story! If you are I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always reviews fuel my inspiration so PLEASE review!

* * *

><p>*Hermione's Point of View*<p>

_Light filtered through the trees creating various patterns that weaved across a worn dirt path; the same little path that I am currently traveling down. I cannot tell you how long I have been walking for; however my mind, being its usual self, is traveling at the speed of light organizing all this new information. Where is this little beaten path taking me? What could possibly be at its end? Before I knew it the path widened leading me to a small clearing perched on a tiny hill with a calm creek at its base. Have I been here before? This place looks so familiar yet I cannot seem to recall when I have been here. I surly would have remembered a place this beautiful. I feel like I am looking at a life size water painting. Everything is so stunning that is it hard to tell if it is actually real. I wonder if I was to touch a blade of grass would the paint smudge, or is it really grass? _

_Sunlight illuminated my exposed skin and for the first time, in a long time, my body and soul feels warm. But it is a different feeling of warmth; a feeling that I vaguely remember. Yet I do remember this feeling. What is this feeling? I know I have felt like this before and it is driving me mad! I have felt like this; a feeling of peace, safety, innocence. _

_It almost feels like… Me?_

_It feels like the old Hermione. The Hermione before the hurt, before the fear, before it all began. This is how I felt before I became imprisoned in a slab of ice. Before I lost all since of humanity; my past self that is not tainted with blood and death. Life before war, when I was first starting school, filled with excitement, nervous butterflies, curiosity, and happiness. I remember feeling like this; I remember. I got so caught up in forgetting and pushing away my dark past that I locked up the wonderful memories as well. Even through the most dreadful times glimpses of hope and happiness did shine through. Unfortunately the harshness of the world led me down a road of numbness; it is easier on the heart to ignore everything than to try to flip through chapters of regret and pain to find that one sentence of joy. Never the less there was once a time where my book was filled with only happy memories, words bursting with laughter and pure bliss. Now I feel like I have picked my beloved book once again; reminiscing my founder times. _

_A rush of emotion flooded over me like a title wave, drowning all common since. I staggered down to the creeks edge, kneeling on the soft earth so I can splash some water on my face. I need a wakeup call! All these old feelings are starting to disturb me in chilling yet refreshing way. But wait... Wait a second… This is not right… Who is this girl I am looking at? I whipped around to make sure no one is behind me. Once I convinced myself that I am completely alone I returned my gaze to the mysterious waters below. Who in the world could this person be? I looked harder at the reflection floating on the water's surface; it is an image of a young girl with brown hair, brown eyes… She looks remarkably familiar… She looks a lot like… _

_Me…_

_Suddenly it all clicked... My dear lord it is me… The mysterious reflection belongs to me… No scars, no forbidden history… Hermione Granger… I am looking at Hermione Granger… I am Hermione Granger. What should I do? What is happening? Slowly, as slowly as possible, I reached my shaky hand up to touch my tattered skin; to trace along the familiar engraving that are my undesirable scars. My liquid image followed each quivering move until the climax came and … Nothing… I feel nothing. No roughness… No marks… Nothing but smooth, flawless skin. Is this really me? Light brown curly hair with a slight frizz, golden brown eyes, fair skin, and I actually look as if I haven't been starved for the last year. Yes, this is me!_

_*Crack*_

_I shot out of my reverie and snapped up only to lock on eyes on a prince? Are you serious? This must be a dream and a peculiarly odd one because across the sparkling stream is a prince. There are no better words to describe what I am staring at, but… Hold the phone… This is no ordinary prince… Mr. Black? Now I know I am dreaming; it is Mr. Jacob Black dressed in full royal attire, standing in front of me. He dazzled in the sunlight with the spectacular scenery painted behind him. He flashed me his trademark smile, the smile I have surprising become very familiar with and each time I see that smile I cannot help but smile as well. _

_He stretched his hand out to me across the glistening waters, "So what do you want to do?" Is he talking to me? He cannot possibly be referring to me; there must be someone else behind me hiding in the woods. I can count on my hands the amount of young men that have ever taken any interest in me and truth be told none of them played out very well. Once again my self-conscious is playing a cruel trick on my battered heart making me think there is a slight chance that someone as nice and genuine as Mr. Black could ever love a girl like me. The past speaks loud and clear, no one will ever love somebody like me; a know-it-all, unattractive, intimidating, foul, broken, lonely… Mudblood. Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes, I do not want Mr. Black to see me cry, to see me weak. Quickly I looked away and tried to find who else he can be talking too; the perfect opportunity to brush away the tears. But when I found his face again he is not looking behind me, or around me, or anywhere else; he is looking at me. Jacob Black is looking at me and only me; as if there is no one else in his entire world worth seeing. _

_The fierceness and passion in his eyes petrified me, yet amazed me at the same time. He did not look at me with pity or sorrow; there is absolutely no hint of resentment or disappointment. Instead they are filled with understanding, as if he knows about every good and bad deed I have ever done and accepts me for who I am. _

_What should I do? Should I take his hand? So many questions raced through my mind. Will I be happy if I go with him? Should I risk the chance of looking back? The life I live now might not be as glamorous as I thought it would be five years ago, but I am content. I can live this life, through good and bad, I will keep living. Bloody hell I managed to survive on my own. I made by with no one to help me. I spent so much time building up my defenses; constructing my private fortress surrounded by tall barbwire fences to keep out the monsters from my past. I did that to ensure that I will never get hurt again, and that I would never hurt anybody else. I am safe in my little tower. Will I be safe with him? Can I trust him and allow him into the deepest darkest spaces of my heart? _

_I looked upon the path I had traveled down; the woods seem harsher and darker than I remember. I returned my gaze to Jacob and it is as if the entire world became brighter. His eyes are still locked on me; he is just so beautiful. Inside and out; body and soul. I fumbled with my hands; what should I do? Something fluttered inside of me, telling me to go with him; follow him into the sunset and live happily ever after. Happily ever after's… I gave up on the idea of happy endings long ago; I let go of the hope of living a better life. But maybe, just maybe there such a thing as a happy ending? A blissful life after the fairy tale. _

_Little by little, I reached for his hand; reached for a better life, reached for the freedom from the burdens that haunt my life. Just a little father, just a little more… Just a little… _

"So Hermione what do you want to do? Is a movie alright?"

I had my wand out and pointed directly in Mr. Blacks face in record time, 3.7 seconds. My best wand time is actually 2.3 seconds; that is from the moment my hand touches the wood to when I have it out and directed at the poor soul who has crossed me. This time however my trained reflexes got the better of me, and thankfully I stopped myself before I actually casted any spells. Mr. Black's expression is quite comical yet at the same time there is an underlining hint of worry and sadness. His hands instantly shot up in defense, eyes filled with innocence like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar right before supper.

"So I guess I will take that as a no?" He slowly lowered his hands, his body language screaming defeat. Mr. Black temporarily distracted me, but it did not take long for the overwhelming panic to surge through my veins; pumping pure terror back into my heart. Where am I? Did I fall asleep? Gradually it all made since and I regained my composure; my heart beat calmed as well as my racing thoughts. I cannot believe how idiotic I am; we are still in Mr. Black's car, parked right outside the Cullen's home. Inwardly I cursed myself for relaxing enough to fall asleep. It has been a long time since I have made that mistake and I refuse to allow it to happen again.

"Ummm Hermione?" Quickly I tucked my wand safely away. I know I should say something. Apologize, laugh it off; maybe even explain my actions. But frankly I am far too embarrassed that I allowed myself to let down my defenses enough to fall asleep then snap them back to life and over react. My dream lingered in the back of my mind like a bittersweet taste. This is why I can never allow anyone into my life. I am too unpredictable; too unstable. Something needs to happen though, otherwise my thoughts will run away and I will start to zone out again.

"Still raining isn't it?" I locked my eyes on the car window, watching each rain drop explode off the glass. Mr. Black released a deep sigh, I know I must be upsetting him since I believe he asked me something and I completely ignored him. To be honest I wish I heard his question; but I am getting far too attached to him, too relaxed in his presence. I need to remember what I am here for, work and nothing else.

"You ready to make a run for it?" It is as if he didn't even miss a beat, his voice filled with life and joyfulness. I have a feeling that ignoring him is going to be an interesting challenge. Hopefully I am up to it.

Before I knew it Mr. Black is outside with an open umbrella, opening my door and extending his hand to me. Yes, this is defiantly going to be a challenge. Slowly we made our way inside, as soon as we entered Alice was right by my side with warm towels for us to dry off with.

"I guess we are going to have to get used to the dog smell for a while." I am not sure if that statement is directed at me or Mr. Black, but seeing the look Mr. Black is giving Alice it must be towards him. As casually as possible I brought the sleeve of Mr. Black's sweatshirt to my nose and took in its sent. It smells just like Mr. Black, a mixture of some kind of men's perfume and pine needles. Nowhere can I smell dog, does Mr. Black own a dog?

"It's not you Hermione; you see the wolves have, well honestly a bad smell to us." Alice stated as she glided me into the living room.

"Well you guys don't smell like flowers to us either." Mr. Black sank into a big oversize chair opposite of me, while Alice joined me on the couch. Apparently each party produces a different scent that magnifies the animosity towards the other party. Very, very interesting.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight Hermione? It's going to be just you, Bella, and Jacob here." I shot Mr. Black a confused look, is something happening tonight that no one informed me about?

"Don't worry Hermione were all going hunting up in Canada to fuel up for when we all take on the wizard vampires. We eat animal blood remember." Again I feel ridiculous, I forgot they feed off animals, and like humans they need to eat as well. It's their overall manner that makes one forget what they truly are.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I looked to Mr. Black for some suggestions, honestly if I had it my way I would be off looking for the remaining Death Eaters, that's if I could have healed my leg.

"I was thinking maybe getting a pizza and renting a movie tonight. If that sounds good to you?" This must be what Mr. Black was speaking about in the car, and I was so rude to him and completely snub him. I cannot be impolite again. One movie and some pizza will not ruin my challenge. Nothing has changed or will change.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I attempted to smile politely; apparently it worked as Mr. Black lit up like a Christmas tree. Before I could stop myself I too grinned from ear to ear, swiftly I downplayed my inner excitement by turning my attention to the first thing my eyes laid on; in this case one of the large windows that lined the living room. The rain splattered against the glass making the objects outside appear blurry.

A ring echoed in my mind sending me to my feet. A ring notifies me of anyone that enters anyone of my barriers, and each barrier produces a specific ringing sound that only I can hear. This ring belongs to the barrier around the Cullen's home and just as I expected a red truck pulled up into the drive way and disappeared into the garage. Once again I became center stage as the entire Cullen family gathered in the living room, all curious and worried for my sudden actions.

"Everything alright Mrs. Granger?" Dr. Cullen appeared beside me scanning his property. I know I sound like an absolute snake for saying this but I cannot wait to be able to work alone again, I am getting very tired of constantly being watched. My actions always questioned.

"Is everyone ready to head out?" Edward Cullen along with his girlfriend Bella entered the room, breaking the uneasiness in the air. I almost mentally thanked him for the distraction, almost.

"Yes we are all set. There is a credit card on the kitchen counter if you all want to order any food tonight. So sit, relax, and we will be back by morning." Dr. Cullen flashed us with his white smile and in less than a second the only people that remained in the room is Mr. Black, Bella, and myself. I wobbled back over to the couch, sank into the large pillows, propping my leg on the ottoman. Might as well make myself comfortable for the show. I might not be the greatest when it comes to relationships or understanding them, but even I can since the awkwardness radiating from Mr. Black and Bella.

I have sat in silence; I have sat perfectly still, in absolute silence for more than three hours at a time. But sitting here; in this room, for only fifteen minutes feels like an eternity of silence. Mr. Black, who was not able to stand still for more than two minutes under the hot gazes of both Bella and I, found his distraction by attempting to turn on the Cullen's large flat screen television which is mounted on their wall. Bella also appeared to be on edge, rocking on the heels of her shoes and biting the bottom of her lip. I might be a major factor in her uneasiness. I cannot help but slightly stare at her actions, I am waiting for her lip to crack open and bleed.

"Well do you guys want to watch a movie? They have an insane TV package plus a really big movie selection, somewhere?" This is the first time I have ever really heard Bella speak. Whenever I saw her she either clung right to Edwards's side or towards the back of the room. She is a pretty girl; she is like me, nothing spectacular and quite ordinary. But what makes her intriguing is her connection to this vampire clan. Any normal person would be long gone after any hint or realization that they were in the presence of vampires. Or checked themselves into the nearest mental ward. Yet she stayed. Maybe there is something different about this young lady?

"Any preferences on movies?" Clearly I became lost in thought and missed Bella finding the large movie collection. I looked over to Mr. Black, who is now flipping through a pizza menu. Movie preference? I cannot even remember the last movie I saw.

"Do they have any good comedies? How does that sound?" Mr. Blacks eyes locked with mine, the question seemed to be directed more at me than to Bella. I felt like I was back in potions class and forgotten to read the upcoming chapters so I could stay ahead. This is one of the few questions I cannot answer. Quickly my hands shot up, signaling that I am throwing in the towel.

"It is whatever you all would like to watch. I am not really into watching movies." The second the words escaped my lips I could feel Mr. Blacks and Bella's eyes fixated on me, and as I dared to take a quick look at both their faces my thoughts were confirmed. They are both looking at me as if I am a crazy person. People generally like movies, yet I never really did, even as a child I preferred books over television.

"Pick whichever you like! There are a few books that I have had my eye on and would love to read. The Cullen's have an extraordinary library here." Problem adverted.

Within an hour two large pizzas were ordered, one whole pizza was consumed by Mr. Black and barley a quarter of the other was eaten by Bella and I. Mr. Black and Bella were able to settle on some kind of love comedy while I found one of the many books I wanted to read and somehow found a comfortable position on the couch. Out of the ten books I want to read I picked an American novel written by Nathaniel Hawthorne called The House of the Seven Gables. This novel, written in 1851, is a tale of an English family who is accused of witchcraft and supernatural powers. Being raised in modern day life where witches and witchcraft only appeared in films and books, then crashed into the world of magic; being able to read the perspective of an ordinary family in the mid 1800's is fascinating. The book not only follows this family but also exposes controversial themes such as guilt…

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Long time no do anything! But no worries I am back and hopefully this all with blow your minds! Or at least the next few chapters will! I will apologize ahead of time this is a shorter chapter! More will come soon! So back to the usual routine! Please do not mind my spelling/grammar mistakes! Also please, PLEASE REVIEW, and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>*Hermione's Point of View*<p>

The sound pieced through my ears like lighting, electrifying every nerve in my body.

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

Eyes closed, open the mind; find the source.

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

Is it a human? Vampire? Listen, breathe, and relax; find the energy. Feel the magic.

_R—I—N—G—G—G—. R—I—N—G—G—G—. R—I—N—G—G—G—._

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

_R—I—N—G—G—G—._

…

My eyes snapped open, dismissing the stream of ringing overfilling my ears. I took off towards the window, completely disregarding my crutches. I make it a personal goal to always be correct in any situation. Whether the circumstances are favorable or not, I want my answer to be exact. Tonight and tonight only, please let my theory be incorrect. I am praying that I am absolutely wrong.

Sometimes I truly do hate being right all the time.

The air is crisp, so frigid that each intake stabs at the warmth in my chest. My vision followed a wave of ice as it crawled along the glass. Goosebumps covered my exposed skin sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes, taking in the situation. Maybe this is a dream, maybe if I just keep my eyes closed for a moment longer I will awake from this nightmare.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Mr. Black's voice seems so faint in comparison to the ringing that overwhelmed my ears just a few moments ago. Open your eyes, assess the situation at hand, and deal with it. Easy enough right? I have been through worse. I have fought Death Eaters, vampires, Death Eaters who have been turned into vampires. So a very large wave of dementors should be easy to take care of right?

Another day in the life of Hermione Granger.

"We need to leave now. There is a garage right? With cars? We need to get out of here immediately." I did not wait for Mr. Black and Bella to respond; I grabbed my bag and with two swift waves of my wand the abomination that has been attached to my leg disappeared and replaced with my missing shoe. The only benefit of an extreme situation, where adrenaline is at its max, is how the brain can ignore any pain. My leg is still clearly broken but thanks to the pure adrenaline pumping through my veins I do not feel a single thing. My only clear thought is get to a car and hopefully by then I will have figured out my next step of action.

I blocked out Mr. Black and Bella's panic voices as we crashed down the stairs to the garage. Now I know that the Cullen's have a decent amount of income; how they dress and present themselves is enough to assume that they have money to spare. But a yellow Porsche? Seriously? No time to be picky; the wheels in my head are spinning so fast I am waiting for smoke to start pouring out of my ears. I need to focus; what is the best option for escaping and eliminating the dementors at the same time?

"Brilliant! Mr. Black pop open the hood please. Quickly, quickly." Thankfully Mr. Black did as he was told and opened the hood of the Porsche. I took a moment to scan the complex machine before me; trying to recall what Mr. Weasley had once told me. I moved swiftly; muttering spells and weaving magic into the engine. How I finished so fast is beyond me. I slammed the hood closed and jumped into the driver's seat. Please; if there is any shreds of hope left in this world let this work.

Please help me make this car fly.

"Hurry and get in!" I didn't need to say it twice as Bella crawled into the backseat and Mr. Black taking the passenger seat. My luck seemed to keep growing as I found the car's keys in the cup holder.

"Can you drive? I thought you said you flew on brooms? Maybe I should drive? But wait, wait; the garage door! I need to go open it!" Mr. Black went to open his door, but I already threw the car in reverse and with a quick glance in the rear view mirror and a little spell I opened the garage door and took off. I whipped out into the driveway and somehow managed to turn the car in mid spin while throwing it into drive and pushing the pedal to the floor. We took off down the long drive and abruptly skid onto the main road.

Bella is silent in the back seat; finally securing on her seatbelt. Mr. Black has a death grip on the sides of the door. The air is still cold, filled with bitterness and sorrow. The sky is growing dark with floating shadows blocking out the light of the moon. I need to find where the pack is the thickest. I have to make sure they do not go anywhere near the town. I have a dreadful feeling that someone has sent them here; sent them here thinking it will disrupt my mission or maybe even potentially take my soul.

"So you can drive? That's good, but we aren't in England." Mr. Black's voice brought my mind back down and back into the car. I have been driving extremely fast and apparently on the incorrect side of the road. I swerved into the other lane; thank goodness there is no one else present on the road tonight.

"What's happening?" Bella's voice cracked as she leaned forward; trying to look out the windshield.

"We are trying to avoid..." Suddenly a dementor dove right in front of the car. Quickly I swerved and accelerated, going well over the recommended speed limit. "That…That is what we are trying to avoid at the moment."

The dementor's are slowly starting to close in on the car and with each swift dive the air turned to pure ice and every ounce of happiness evaporated from the area. I continued down the curvy road trying to stay clear of any rouge dementor's while also trying to keep control of the car.

"I…I can't be here…it's too cold…I want to go home…or maybe somewhere else…I don't know anymore…I…I…feel…like crap." Bella somehow managed to curl up in a little ball in the backseat. The effects of the dementor's are taking a toll on her. Mr. Black is now absolutely dead silent; his silence is so intense it's actually quite frightening. I need to make a move now; if we wait any longer I too might give into the darkness.

"Mr. Black can you please reach in my bag and pull out a few things" He did not response but instead moved like a robot and started to fumble through my little bag.

"Alight I need you to pull out any candy you can find as well as my ruger. Oh and if you see my heckler can you grab that as well please." Good thing I always keep a secret stash of chocolates in my bag; not because I might get attacked by dementor's but because I do love a good sweet once in a while.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Black finally spoke. Just hearing his voice made me feel a little better and not so alone in this somewhat filled car.

"My handgun, shotgun, and yes candy…please." Nothing, he is just sitting there staring at me. I peeled my eyes off the road; apparently this is too much to ask. After a minute of searching through my bag I found my shotgun, then my handgun; and finally a handful of chocolates.

"Eat this now; both of you." I threw some chocolates into Mr. Blacks lap and then heaved some over into the back seat for Bella. All I need to do is find my ammo and then hopefully my plan will work.

I can only see so far into the distance since the car headlights is the only light piecing through the darkness. I only have one shot, one chance to see my opening and make my move. I pushed down on the peddle accelerating up the increasing incline. On the passenger side of the road is a solid wall of rock while on my side is a sheer drop off. A sharp right turn is just coming into view; this is my chance. I need to go faster, I have to time this out perfectly; it's all in the wrist.

"Alright everyone hold on! _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

* * *

><p>Author Weasley's directions for flying cars. If you ever have to start a flying car in mid-fall first turn the engine off. Second, repeat the final part of incantation; and then finally start the car again and put into first gear. The car will level out and start flying; should start flying again.<p>

First part of my plan worked surprisingly well, I managed to hop the car over the guardrail and right off the cliff. I turned the car off and repeated the last part of the spell; but the water's surface is coming into view fast and the car seems to be stalling. How do you fix a stalling car? I may be the smartest witch of my age but I am still a girl, cars are not my forte.

"Mr. Black the car is stalling what do I do?" My voice is dripping with pure panic, no one is answering me. Think, think, what does a car need to run? What is inside a car? Fuel, gears, cables, battery…

Battery! A good shock spell should zap this car back to life! With one spell I shot a bolt of life back into the car; seeing the water's surface coming faster and faster I pushed the peddle to the floor and threw it in drive. With a big splash the car took off like a rocket, bobbing and skimming on the surface of the ocean. It's time to take matters into my own hands, as I steered straight into the tick of the wave of dementor's.

"Bella, Mr. Black. I am going to engage in battle very soon. If I need you to do something please just do as I say. Alright? This should not take too long." Again it is as if I am speaking to myself, but there is no time to wait for them. I am literally driving into the deep end.

Breathe, focus, and remember a happier time. Easier said than done. I closed my eyes; picturing the place my family and I used to go to. The calm of the creek, the shade and protection of the giant trees; and most of all, the sweet smell of the earthy grass. I remember the first time my parents brought me to that sacred place. I remember when I brought Harry there to seek safety and shelter. I hope that someday I could bring Jacob there; I think he would like it just as much as I do. Rolling down the window I spun the wheel; taking aim at the ever growing dark mass.

The battle has begun.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
